Mahou Shoujo Lirical Nanoha: Traveling Memories
by infamous21
Summary: Han pasado seis meses desde los acontecimientos de "Mahou Shoujo Lirical Nanoha: Shadows" y ahora todo se vuelve más complicado que nunca, ¿podrá acabar todo con un "felices para siempre"?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Al-Hazard si

empre había sido un lugar solitario y oscuro, tanto, que Precia Testarossa nunca sabía quien llegaba o se iba, pues también era un lugar de paso para las almas que iban hacia el más allá.

-Mama, ¿que pasa?-pregunto una joven.

La joven se acercó a ella con cara de preocupación, pues nunca le había gustado ver a su madre triste o preocupada por ninguna razón, menos si esa razón era su hermana, Fate a la que ella misma estaba deseando conocer, algún día.

_Algún día..._

-¿Estas bien aqui, Alicia?-preguntó su madre.

Ella miro a su alrededor, en Al-Hazard no había tiempo ni gravedad, no sabías si era de día o de noche y jamás conocerías más allá de aquel infinito.

-Es todo lo que conozco madre, de la Tierra casi ni me acuerdo.-susurro ella.

-Siento haberte condenado a esta vida, ojala hubiese sido mejor madre para ti y para tu hermana.-dijo entonces su madre.

-Lo eres madre, al final, supiste darte cuenta de las cosas y eso es lo más importante.

Precia abrazo a su hija mayor con gratitud mientras pensaba en la otra hija que ella había creado, ¿tendría una buena vida? Esperaba que si, deseaba que si.

-Mama...

-¡Precia! ¡Alicia! ¡He encontrado a alguien!

Un hombre que parecía no ser mucho más joven que Precia se acercó a ellas corriendo con un cuerpo entre sus brazos, un cuerpo que Precia conocía bastante bien.

El cuerpo que ella misma había creado.

-¿Quien es?-pregunto Alicia.

-No puede ser...-susurro Precia.

El hombre se acerco hasta ellas con el cuerpo entre sus brazos y al ver su cara, Precia no pudo evitar una exclamación de sorpresa mientras miraba el cabello dorado, la cara y las facciones de una persona en concreto, Alicia...

-Fate...

-¿Fate?-preguntó Alicia.

El hombre miro la cara de la muchacha que casi no había podido salvar y luego miro a Precia asimilando lo que tenía entre sus brazos, era algo más que algun alma perdida o un cuerpo desechado, era ella.

La leyenda viva, Fate Testarossa.

Su unica opción de salir de aquella prisión, para él y para Precia y Alicia era la unica via de escape posible.

* * *

><p><em><span>Al-Hazard, la ciudad milagrosa.<span>_

_Ciudad por donde las almas caminan en busca de su destino,_

_Ciudad donde los cuerpos tienen un nuevo comienzo,_

_Ciudad donde cada vida puede volver a latir._

_La entrada sobre una gran energía se encuentra,_

_La estancia sin final el infierno puede crear,_

_La vida se puede perder o ganar,_

_La salida no podrás encontrar._

_Solo un ángel de cabello dorado,_

_Y fuerza incomparable,_

_Será capaz de dar toda su luz,_

_Para salvar a los desamparados._

_Un precio se tiene que pagar, _

_Una vida a de quedar,_

_Enterrada en las profundidades de la ciudad,_

_Como los dioses que la rigen._

_Alegría, Pena, Amor y Desesperación,_

_Todo se debe dar,_

_Para el portal abrir._

_Los dioses la han elegido,_

_Al ángel que deba salvar,_

_A estas almas sin piedad._

_Cabellos dorados,_

_Fuerza compasiva,_

_Corazón fuerte,_

_Y compasión sin limite._

_Cuando el ángel llegue,_

_Las almas vida cobrarán,_

_Y el nuevo futuro,_

_Podrá comenzar._

_Al-Hazard, la ciudad milagrosa,_

_A tu nueva diosa has de saludar,_

_Y tu vida le has de entregar,_

_Para que ella te pueda salvar._


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

_¡FATE-CHAN!_

-¡Fate-chan!

Se levanto de su cama a toda velocidad, su respiración agitada y el sudor corría por todo su cuerpo, las pesadillas demasiado reales para su bienestar mental, sus sentimientos demasiado confusos para no ser más que un recuerdo doloroso.

Un agujero, todo se lo había llevado aquel maldito agujero que ella misma había abierto en su sed de venganza contra Jail Scaglietti, cuando por fin pensaba en poder darle paz a su vida, que tal vez podría, con tiempo y mucho esfuerzo recuperar a su familia, lo había perdido todo.

Se levanto de la cama, ahora inmensa para ella sola, como desde hacía dos años y medio desde que se había llevado a Fate acusada del ataque de sus padres injustamente, desde que ella misma había decidido intentar echarla de su corazón sin conseguirlo.

Camino a la cocina y abrió el frigorifico para coger un poco de agua cuando algo le empujo suavemente la pierna, era Terri, el perro guia de Fate, que vivía con ellas después de la muerte de la rubia, Nanoha se agacho para acariciarle la cabeza y sintió como el animal se sentaba delante de ella como si él también notara su falta.

-Tu también la echas de menos, ¿verdad?-susurro al animal.

Terri se lamió el hocico y coloco su cabeza debajo de la de Nanoha, la joven lo abrazo y sin querer algunas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos mientras el animal parecía mirarla de reojo con la mirada triste, como si él supiera todo lo que estaba pasando.

_Realmente, Fate-chan, sabías como llegar hasta todos, incluido los animales._

-Nanoha-mama.

Nanoha se separo de Terri mientras Vivio se mantenía en la puerta, agarrando su conejito de peluche, uno de los muchos que Fate le había regalado y en su pijama especial, regalo de sus mamas para uno de sus cumpleaños.

-Vivio, ¿que haces levantada?

-No podía dormir.-dijo la niña.

Nanoha se levanto mientras el animal caminaba hacia la niña y Vivio lo abrazaba con fuerza y caminaba a su lado, como si Fate lo hubiese dejado allí para mirar por ellas.

_Fate-chan, te echamos de menos._

* * *

><p>Lindy Harlaow había hecho muchas cosas mal en toda su vida, había dejado que su marido se marchara a una misión que, como ellos pensaban, acabo con su vida, había consentido la separación con su hijo por hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría toda su vida.<p>

Porque si alguien se merecía llevar el apellido de Clyde, esa era Fate, por eso, cuando supo la verdad, Lindy había hecho lo que no debía hacer, había abusado de todo su poder para que Fate tuviese de vuelta el apellido Harlaow y tubiese también, su homenaje por todo lo que había salvado, pero eso no era todo.

Vivio también tenía el apellido Harlaow, como sabía que a Fate le hubiese gustado, ahora su nombre era Vivio Takamachi Harlaow y ella lo llevaba con orgullo y elegancia, justo como su Fate-mama había llevado sus apellidos tiempo atrás.

Aquella niña iba a ser las mejores partes de Fate y Nanoha.

-Madre, ¿estas bien?

Se giro para mirar a Chrono, de nuevo Admirante y ahora ayudante en las operaciones especiales de TSAB, había vuelto a casa con su mujer e hijos y ahora vivian casi como antes de que todo aquello pasara, casi, porque faltaba la pieza más importante que los unía a todos.

Fate Testarossa.

-Si, Chrono, solo pensaba en Fate.

-Se le echa de menos, ¿verdad?-susurro él.

Podía verlo en la cara de Chrono, él nunca superaría no haber podido proteger a Fate de todo lo que paso y ella jamás podría olvidar su cara el día que supo que ya no tenía el apellido Harlaow, esa sería su cruz, su castigo.

-Si, hijo, demasiado.-susurro ella.

Chrono se acercó a una de las fotos, era un montaje que Fate les había regalado el día del aniversario de la muerte de Clyde, una foto con Lindy, Chrono, Amy, los gemelos de Chrono, la misma Fate y...Clyde.

-Demasiado.-susurro Chrono.

* * *

><p>-¡Subaru!<p>

La joven en cuestión se giro para ver a un grupo de nuevos cadetes correr hacia ella, ahora convertida en instructora y compañera de Vita y Nanoha por la expansión de la sección seis.

-¿Si, Keichi?

-Bueno...es que tenemos una duda que ni Teanna ni la Enforcer principal Signum quieren resolvernos.

Subaru los miro extrañada de que eso fuera cierto, Teanna ahora encargada del equipo que Fate comandaba siempre había tenido tiempo para sus alumnos y Signum...bueno, Signum simplemente era Signum.

-¿De que se trata?-preguntó.

-De ella.-dijo Keichi señalando hacia arriba.

Entonces Subaru comprendió de que se trataba todo, desde que Fate había muerto y Scaglietti se había llevado su cuerpo a Al-Hazar, Signum se negaba a hablar de ella y para Teanna resultaba algo bastante dificil, al fin y al cabo, ahora tenía todo lo que Fate había tenido y la rubia había sido su maestra, por lo que a Tia no le gustaba hablar de aquello.

-Bueno...es una historia muy larga...-comenzo Subaru.

-Es ella, ¿verdad? Es la Enforcer que murió con Scaglietti.-dijo el cadete.

A grandes rasgos, así era, ella había muerto sin saber lo mucho que todos la querían, sin saber que realmente, ella era vital para muchos de ellos.

A veces lo recordaba tanto que dolía.

_**Flashback**_

_Se acercó a Nanoha que todavía estaba en el suelo mirando el lugar que antes ocupaba el cuerpo de Fate, Subaru sabía que era peligroso acercarse a Nanoha ahora, la veía inestable, destruida, sin vida dentro de ella._

_-Nanoha-san...-dijo lentamente._

_Ella no le contesto, a su lado, Sasuke golpeaba el suelo, Kaito lloraba con Hayate en sus brazos que también derramaba sus lágrimas, un poco más lejos, Signum los miraba negando con su cabeza, Vita había entrado en un estado de shock y Shamal y Zafira se abrazaban en su dolor mientras Erio y Caro seguían buscando el portal, negandose a haber perdido también el cuerpo de su tutora._

_Nadie podía aceptarlo, nadie._

_-No puede ser...-susurro una voz detrás de ella._

_Teanna miraba a Nanoha y luego el lugar donde Al-Hazard había aparecido llevandose todo lo que importaba en aquella batalla, la joven seguía sosteniendo su arma entre sus dedos esperando usarla de nuevo, como si Scaglietti fuera a aparecer con el cuerpo de Fate en pocos segundos y ella tuviera que luchar para recuperarlo._

_-Tia..._

_-Subaru, Nanoha...-sollozo ella._

_Volvió a mirar a su maestra que ahora arañaba el suelo y golpeaba mientras las lágrimas y la sangre de sus heridas se mezclaban con la lluvia que empezaba a caer._

_-Nanoha-san.-dijo acercandose a ella._

_-No lo entendió...-dijo ella entonces._

_Subaru no entendió nada, por lo menos, no hasta que se puso a su lado y vio a Bardiche en las manos de Nanoha, roto, sin vida, el pequeño dispositivo tenía un pequeño mensaje, uno que Fate había conseguido dejar antes de irse y, cuando toco el dispositivo, se dio cuenta que el mensaje no era más que una suplica mental para salvar a Nanoha de la culpa que la estaba ahogando._

_"Eras libre cuando te conocí, te quise retener para mi, que solo fueras mia y siendo egoista consegui que me odiarás y no me creyeras, pero ahora, antes de irme, te entrego tu libertad, para que puedas seguir adelante como te mereces, como siempre debiste ser, mi querido Demonio Blanco, mi amada Nanoha Takamachi._

_Te ama,_

_Fate Testarossa."_

_Subaru apartó la mano del dispositivo y miro a Nanoha que seguía en el mismo estado que antes y la abrazo deseando que su instructora soltara toda su pena._

_-Ella lo sabía, Nanoha-san.-susurro entonces._

_-No...ella no lo sabía, ya no...y es mi culpa.-murmuro Nanoha._

_-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó._

_-Ella pensaba que yo quería ser libre y tenía razón, necesito libertad, pero no de ella, no quería ser libre de ella...-sollozó._

_-Oh, Nanoha...-murmuro Subaru._

_**Fin Flashback**_

Subaru jamás podría olvidar las caras de sus compañeros aquel día, realmente Fate Testarossa Harlaow les había afectado mucho más de lo que ellos pensaban.

-¿Subaru? ¡Subaru!-grito Keichi.

-¿Si, Keichi?-preguntó.

-Te preguntaba si ella era tan importante como para tener que ponerle un homenaje con estatua e inscripción o los rumores de traición son verdad.

Subaru suspiro, a pesar del tiempo todavía había quien creía que Fate era culpable de todo y aunque ellos se esforzaban por no hacer caso de los comentarios, sus alumnos no podían hacer lo mismo.

-¿Ves a esa mujer, Keichi?-dijo Subaru.

-Si...¿porque estas tan seria?-pregunto el joven asustado.

-Pues vuelve a mirarla, porque para alguien que quiere ser Enforcer como tu, ella debería ser tu modelo a seguir, dió su vida para salvar a muchos otros, yo entre ellos y nadie, absolutamente nadie, puede cambiar eso.

Keichi asintió y volvió a mirar a Fate ahora con una sonrisa cargada de admiración y Subaru supo que había hecho su trabajo y podía seguir adelante sin ningun tipo de miedo.

Al fin y al cabo, la vida no se detenía.

Y desde algún lugar, Subaru sabía que Fate estaba observandolos y esperaba que estuvera orgullosa de ellos, tanto como ellos lo estaban de su Enforcer principal, aunque ella ni siquiera había podido llegar a saberlo.

Toco la placa de Fate y miro a la estatua directamente a los ojos para luego, recitar las palabras que sabía que debía haber dicho hace mucho.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti, Fate-san, gracias.-susurro.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Vivio Takamachi T. Harlaow llevaba su nombre con orgullo, a pesar de los rumores, ella era hija de Fate T. Harlaow y Nanoha Takamachi y lo gritaba cada vez que podía delante de cualquiera que se atreviera a hablar mal de su Fate-mama.

-Vivio, tenemos que irnos.-le dijo una voz.

Einhart Stratos, su amiga del colegio y compañera como cadete en la Sección Seis era, quizás, la unica persona que no había mirado sus apellidos y simplemente la veía como su compañera de batalla.

-Si.-contesto ella.

Salieron al patio, donde Erio y Caro les esperaban para hacer el entrenamiento inicial de los cadetes de primera clase cuando escucho otro de los comentarios que tan cansada la tenían.

-Dicen que es hija de una traidora.-dijo un chico.

-¿No se le había declarado inocente?-preguntó una joven.

-Si bueno, ya sabes esas cosas, nunca sabes nada.-contesto otro chico.

Vivio cerró los ojos, dejando pasar la ira hasta que notó una mano que cubría la suya tiernamente, era Einhart que le sonreía con confianza y ella, le devolvió la sonrisa mientras agarraba fuertemente su mano.

-No les hagas caso, Vivio, la que mejor conocía a tu madre, eres tu.-dijo Einhart.

-Tienes razón.-le contesto ella.

Llegaron frente a Erio y Caro e hicieron sus ejercicios, siempre concentradas, en total armonía, como a veces sus dos superiores les decían, eran el vivo reflejo de Nanoha y Fate cuando formaban equipo y nada podía llenarla más de alegría que parecerse a sus madres, como siempre había querido.

-Muy bien chicos, es hora de estirar y que descanseis, habeis hecho un gran trabajo.-dijo Caro.

Todos aplaudieron, Vivio con la seguridad que la caracterizaba, sonriendo y hablando con Einhart se acercó a saludar a Erio y Caro cuando los cuatro escucharon a un joven que hablaba con total superioridad.

-Es la hija de aquella maga artificial que nos traiciono, Fate Testarossa, la creación de Precia Testarossa, una loca chiflada que quería recuperar a su hija y lo unico que creo fue a un monstruo que estuvo a punto de eliminarnos a todos.

Vivio miro al joven mientras se reía contando como su madre no era más que una objeto que realmente no debería haber existido, como ella no era más que la hija de una traidora que se había merecido morir.

-¡Richards!-le grito Erio sin contener su rabia.

El muchacho lo miro restandole importancia cuando se topó con Vivio de frente, sus ojos cargados de lágrimas y su expresión amenazante que rápidamente asustarón al chico.

-Voy a enseñarte a no hablar de mi Fate-mama.-dijo ella.

Y antes de que alguien pudiera detenerla, se abalanzo sobre él cayendo los dos al suelo.

* * *

><p><em>-Nanoha, tranquila ella esta bien.<em>

_-Pero, ¿que ha pasado?_

_-Ella te lo contará._

Esa era la breve conversación que habia tenido con Hayate antes de que llegara a la enfermería de la Sección Seis y fuera recibida por Shamal y Vivio, que se sentaba en una camilla con la cabeza agachada.

-¿Vivio?-preguntó nada más entrar.

Shamal miro a la pequeña que seguía en la camilla, con nada más que unas rozaduras, Vivio se había asegurado que aquel chico no dijera ni una sola palabra sobre su madre y le había hecho pedir disculpas sobre la estatua a su Fate-mama.

-Esta bien, solo unas rozaduras pero nada más, tu hija es muy fuerte Nanoha, no puede negarse que es hija tuya y de Fate, ahora os dejare a solas para que te cuente ella misma, pero te dire una cosa Nanoha, Fate de seguro estaría muy orgullosa de ella.-sonrió Shamal.

Nanoha se sentó al lado de su hija, que seguía con la cabeza agachada mientras temblaba levemente y apretaba sus manos contra sus piernas.

-¿Que ha pasado, Vivio?-preguntó suavemente.

La pequeña se echo a llorar en el regazo de su madre mientras Nanoha le acariciaba el pelo suavemente y esperaba a que la niña se calmara para poder hablar.

-Hablaban...-susurro.

Nanoha no necesito nada más para saber porque estaba así, no era ajena a los comentarios sobre Fate y le dolía que la gente todavía no creyera del todo en ella.

_Tu fuiste la primera que no creyó, Takamachi._

Y eso le había costado perderla, algo que jamás se perdonaría, algo que no olvidaría nunca, había apostado mal y al final, había perdido todo.

-Vivio...

-Quiero a Fate-mama de vuelta...-lloraba a niña.

Nanoha sintió que su garganta se anudaba mientras su hija lloraba, Vivio se mantenía fuerte, pero ella sabía que su hija lo estaba pasando mal, muy mal por no tener a su otra madre a su lado.

-Yo también, Vivio...yo también...-susurro Nanoha.

Y juraba por todo lo que quedaba de bueno en ella, que así era.

* * *

><p>-Así que todo a sido por eso.<p>

-Si, la verdad es que no se como pueden contenerse entre tantos murmullos.

Hayate miro sus papeles mientras Erio y Caro le contaban que había pasado con la pelea de Vivio y lo que la pequeña había tenido que escuchar de voca de uno de sus compañeros.

-Puedo...¿puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo Caro.

-Si, claro.

-¿Porque no quieres revelar lo que pasó en la pelea con Scaglietti?

Hayate se quedo callada mirando sus papeles de nuevo, había una razón importante para esconder aquello y es que no quería que el portal de Al-Hazard fuera descuebierto por ciertos mandatarios del TSAB, además, ellos ya habían intentado todo para abrir el portal y nada había dado resultado.

_**Flashback**_

_-¡Thunder Breaker!-grito Nanoha._

_Solo habían pasado un par de horas desde que el portal se había cerrado y Nanoha intentaba sin éxito repetir el mismo conjuro que había usado para abrir el portal, una y otra vez, hasta dejar a Raising Heart y Bardiche sin energía._

_-Nanoha...-susurro Hayate._

_-No, no puedo rendirme.-respiro Nanoha._

_El esfuerzo era evidente en su cara, su energía era miníma y Hayate esperaba que se colapsara en cualquier momento por cansancio._

_-Basta Nanoha, no puedes traerla de vuelta._

_La voz de Sasuke detuvo a Nanoha, quien cayó de rodillas al suelo y apretaba entre sus manos a los dos dispositivos que brillaban debilmente. _

_-I`m sorry, master.-le dijo Raising Heart._

_-Thank You For Trying It.-le dijo Bardiche._

_No debían tener ninguna capacidad, no debían sentir nada, pero Nanoha sabía que Bardiche sufría por la muerte de su ama y que Raising Heart se afligía por la perdida de una de las personas que siempre había estado con ellas._

_-Ella...me ha pedido que te cuide.-susurro Sasuke._

_Nanoha no se había percatado de lo cerca que él estaba de ella hasta que la abrazó y Hayate le aparto suavemente los dispositivos, entonces, solo entonces, Nanoha supo que no podía hacer nada más._

_-Lo siento...lo siento...-susurro ella._

_Fue la única en decir en voz alta lo que todos pensaban._

_**Fin Flashback**_

-Creeme, Caro, a veces es mejor mantener ciertas cosas en silencio.-susurro Hayate.

Entonces se escucharon suaves golpes en la puerta dando paso al ya no tan joven Kaito y a su padre, Sasuke que ahora formaban parte de la Sección Seis.

-Hayate, he investigado lo que me pediste.-le dijo Kaito.

El muchacho había cambiado desde aquel día, ahora era un joven serio que protegía y defendía lo que él creía y respetaba, ahora aquel muchacho que servía a su padre en misiones de rescate era un Enforcer capaz de proteger a toda una ciudad.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto ella.

-Es cierto que hay varias irregularidades a nivel mundial, pero no sabría decirte si es por causas ligadas a la apertura del portal de Al-Hazard o a que el portal sigue minimamente abierto en algun punto del mundo.

Hayate suspiro mirando de nuevo sus papeles, era demasiado bueno, demasiadas esperanzas en algo que muy probablemente no fuera más que un efecto secundario de la primera apertura del portal pero aún así...

Era una maldita última esperanza de recuperar algo que ella apreciaba demasiado como para dejarlo estar y podían irse al cuerno su trabajo y su unidad si cabía la minima esperanza de traer el cuerpo de Fate donde pertenecía, a casa, con ellos, con Vivio, con Nanoha.

_El TSAB entero me lo debe..._

-Kaito, llama a Signum y Vita que vayan contigo a las señales más fuertes que captes de las irregularidades, quiero hasta el último milimetro investigado.-dijo Hayate.

-Si, enseguida.-dijo el joven.

Kaito se giro hacia a la puerta no sin antes girarse una vez para mirar a su joven jefa, alguien que él había aprendido a admirar y apreciar, tanto, que a veces Kaito pensaba que era algo más que aprecio.

_Pero que digo, es mi jefa y ella..._

-¿Estas bien, Kaito?-pregunto Hayate.

Él se sonrojo rápidamente y, sin decir nada, se marcho rápidamente de la oficina sin saber que Hayate sonreía casi inconscientemente y su padre miraba toda la escena con cierto alivio.

_Por lo menos eligió bien..._

Luego, sus pensamiento fueron desechados por su trabajo especial, uno que Hayate había advertido, no le iba a ser agradable, pero que solo él podía hacer, porque era importante que les ayudaran.

-Sasuke, ¿como van?

-Creo que estan listos, Hayate.-susurro el hombre.


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Alicia sabía toda la historia, su madre se la había contado cuando por fin había conseguido salvarla y no pudo esconderle todo el mal que le había hecho a su hermana Fate, técnicamente su hermana pequeña, pero al paso de los años, Fate había crecido convirtiendose en una mujer mientras ella no pasaba de ser una simple adolescente, pues en Al-Hazard el tiempo pasaba mucho más lento.

Demasiado lento.

No podía negar que ella había odiado a su madre cuando ella le había contado todo lo que le había hecho a Fate, pero al final había aceptado que lo había hecho en su locura por perderla a ella y se arrepentía más que nada en el mundo.

-Alicia, ¿estas bien?

La voz de su madre la saco de sus pensamientos, ella quería saber, quería conocer a la persona que era su hermana, que aunque no era humana, podía sentir el calor del corazón que late por la vida, se preguntaba si allí de donde venía tenía a alguien que la abrazara cuando lloraba, alguien para dormir con ella, alguien para hacerla reir...

-Si madre, solo miraba a Fate.

-Es como tu.-susurro Precia.

-Si, me pregunto si querrá ayudarnos.

Precia miro tras el pequeño espejo que las separaba de Fate, la joven todavía seguia metida en una capsula llena de agua curativa, con mascarilla e impulsores conectados a su cerebro, conocía a su otra hija y sabía, conocía la verdad en su interior.

Si les ayudaría, Fate no era capaz de dejar sufrir a un alma, aunque esa alma la hubiese dañado tanto en el pasado.

-¿Porque lloras, madre?-pregunto Alicia.

Precia se toco las mejillas, humedas por las lágrimas y supo que no sería capaz de abandonarla otra vez, había hecho las cosas mal, demasiado mal para reclamar perdón, pero ahora...ahora lo arreglaría, porque ella no dejaría a Fate sin saber lo mucho que realmente sentía haberle hecho daño.

-Ella es muy buena, Alicia.

-Es un ángel.-dijo el hombre detrás de ellas.

El hombre se acercó a ellas con expresión seria mientras miraba a Fate a los ojos, aunque ella no lo supiera, le debía mucho más de lo que podía expresar con palabras, ella había unido a su familia, había ayudado a su querida esposa a seguir adelante, a su hijo a luchar por las cosas que tenían sentido en la vida.

-¿Que piensas, Clyde?-pregunto Precia.

-Pienso...-susurro él.-...pienso que ella tiene una gran leyenda.

Porque Fate Testarossa, era mucho más que un clon, ella era la heredera de Al-Hazard, la única con poder sobre las almas, un ángel en medio de la guerra.

Y era una pena que solo ellos supieran aquello.

* * *

><p><em>¡FATE-CHAN!<em>

_-¡Nanoha! ¡Nanoha!_

_Fate corría hacia la voz, podía sentirla cada vez más cerca, cada vez más, solo un poco más, tengo que tocarla una vez más._

_-Di adios._

_-¡Al-Hazard!_

_-Te amo Fate-chan, juro que lo hago._

_Se detuvo, con la respiración agitada y el corazón latiendo más rápido que de costumbre, todas las palabras que le habían dicho, todo lo que ella había escuchado, todo se mezclaba en su cabeza llevandola a la locura._

_"Se libre, Nanoha."_

_Cayó de rodillas al suelo, ella quería lo mejor para Nanoha, necesitaba que ella fuera feliz sobreviviera ella o no y sabía que su felicidad era la libertad, ella había comprendido al final eso, ella le debía eso a Nanoha, porque al final sus amores no eran iguales._

_Ella amaba a Nanoha con todo lo que tenía y Nanoha la había amado así también, pero siempre había amado otra cosa, no ya por lo que había pasado si no porque sin darse cuenta Nanoha reclamaba su libertad y ella había estado intentando atraparla._

_-Lo siento, Nanoha...-susurro Fate._

_Las lágrimas cayeron en cascada por sus ojos, ella había fallado, quiza si hubiera contado la verdad Nanoha estaría en sus brazos ahora, quiza si le hubiera dado más libertad, quiza si hubiese sido mejor madre para Vivio, mejor amiga, mejor maestra, mejor hija y hermana, quizas..._

_Pero era demasiado tarde ahora..._

_-Es la única que puede ayudarnos._

_-Ella lo hará, a pesar de las consecuencias._

_-Es un destino cruel._

_Escuchó las voces que venían no muy lejos de ella y sin saber porque, camino hacia ellas, un camino que le llevaba a una luz tan cegadora que podía que..._

_Un momento, ¿cegadora?_

_Fate miro detenidamente y...podía ver...¡podía ver! Se toco los ojos sonriendo mientras corría a la luz, sin saber que tendría detrás, sin saber donde iba, solo sabía que podía ver y quería saber que se escondía detrás de esa luz._

_Y entonces, lo escucho..._

_-Siempre te amare, Fate-chan.-escucho de la voz de Nanoha._

* * *

><p>-Mama, Fate esta...<p>

Precia miro al cristal detenidamente, su sonrisa esanchandose cuando miro el monitor, las constantes vitales reaccionando, su corazón latiendo a un ritmo normal y cuando volvió a mirar otra vez a la capsula, la vio, vio por fin lo que tanto deseaba.

Fate Testarossa había abierto los ojos.

* * *

><p>-Nanoha, de todas formas creo que deberíamos...¿Nanoha?<p>

Vita se detuvo cuando vio que su acompañante no estaba a su lado como debería si no que se había detenido en medio del camino con la cara llena de sorpresa y agarrandose el pecho, justo en el punto del corazón.

-Fate...

-Nanoha...¡Nanoha!

Pero ella no la escuchaba, Vita corría detrás de ella intentando por algún medio detenerla para que le explicara que estaba pasando pero cuando Nanoha sentía algo era muy dificil tranquilizarla, más si lo que había sentido venía con nombre de "Fate"

-Oye detente Nanoha...

-No puedo, no puedo respirar.

Vita casi no pudo atraparla cuando la instructora cayó hacia atrás, la retuvo antes de que golpeara el suelo y miro su cara en busca de algún sintoma de enfermedad, pero solo vió una cosa, una maldita cosa...

Esperanza, Nanoha tenía esperanza de algo relacionado con Fate, algo que Vita sabía que sería una ilusión.

-Nanoha, lo que sea que has sentido no es real.-susurro Vita.

-Pero ella...ella...

-Ella esta muerta, Nanoha, Fate ya no esta con nosotros.

Y mientras miraba la esperanza desaparecer de su compañera, Vita supo que jamás había odiado esas palabras como en aquel momento.

Odiar, algo que venía haciendo desde el día que ella y Signum investigaron la nave de Scaglietti, justo al día siguiente de la desaparición del cientifico y Fate.

_**Flashback**_

_-No se que ganamos con esto, ella no va a volver.-dijo Vita._

_Se detuvieron delante de la sala principal, donde parecía que Scaglietti experimentaba con Fate e Isabelle, Hayate les había pedido que investigaran en busca de los papeles de Scaglietti._

_Obviamente, allí no quedaba nada más que ruinas._

_-No, no lo hará, pero se lo ha prometido.-susurro Signum._

_Vita miro a su compañera, Signum nunca había sido de demostrar nada abiertamente, quizá solo con Hayate, pero ahora, si la miraba de cerca, podía ver claramente la pena que la llenaba, la pena que las dos llevaban dentro, porque a pesar de no ser muy cercanas a Fate, sabían reconocer a una compañera, a una persona que como ellas, lo daban todo por sus seres queridos._

_Aunque esos seres la hubieran sacado a patadas de sus vidas._

_-Sigamos a delante.-dijo Signum._

_-Si, vamos._

_Caminaron silenciosamente, era algo normal entre ellas aunque hacia mucho que no lo hacía de esa manera y entonces Vita se dio cuenta de lo mucho que sus vidas habían cambiado._

_Nanoha, Fate y Hayate las habían cambiado a mejor y ahora, habiendo perdido una pieza clave de su grupo lo había comprendido._

_-Signum...-dijo Vita de repente._

_-¿Si?_

_-La echare de menos._

_Vio la sonrisa triste de Signum antes de que se diera la vuelta y comenzara a caminar hacia el siguiente compartimento de la nave._

_-Yo también.-susurro ella entonces._

_**Fin Flashback**_

-Vamos Nanoha, vete a casa.-le dijo ella entonces.

Nanoha la miro intentando negar con su cabeza pero era obvio para Vita que lo que hubiera sentido era demasiado para ella.

-No...puedo quedarme y...-intentaba decir Nanoha.

-Vete, no estas en condiciones de nada.

-Pero...

-Sabes que si te quedas solo vas a molestarme.-dijo por fin Vita.

Nanoha pareció entender y le dio las gracias sin recibir respuesta de ella, porque Vita jamás daba respuestas cariñosas, ni siquiera a Nanoha Takamachi, ella prefería pelear, acusar, enfrentarse al mal que dar un simple abrazo.

_Algun día querrás dar un abrazo, Vita._-le había dicho Fate una vez después de que ella hubiese visto y se hubiera burlado de un abrazo que la rubia le había dado a Hayate.

Y tenía razón, hoy quería darle un abrazo a Nanoha para quitar su dolor, uno a Hayate para volver a alegrar sus ojos y quería darle uno a Fate para pedirle perdón por todo lo que le había dicho.

_Maldita Testarossa, siempre tienes que llevar la razón._


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Fate no podía apartar la mirada de las personas que había delante de ella, su incredulidad se mezclaba con la sorpresa, la alegría, el miedo, el dolor, la necesidad de huir...

¿Estaba muerta? ¿Aquello era el cielo o el infierno?

Alicia la miraba con cara de preocupación mientras sus ojos borgoña la escaneaban de arriba abajo, estudiandola, su hermana Alicia la estaba mirando como lo que era, su clon, una copia hecha a partir de ella.

En el centro, su madre, su creadora y complice de Jail Scaglietti muchos años antes, Precia Testarossa, la mujer que más había querido durante su niñez y la que más daño le había hecho estaba mirandola con lágrimas en sus ojos, como si de verdad la quisiera, como si de verdad fuera su hija.

_Mentira...-_susurro la mente de Fate, porque eso era todo en realidad una burda mentira, toda su vida, todo lo que ella habia sido y era hoy, todo era mentira.

Al otro lado, un hombre la miraba tranquilamente, como si supiera cada cosa que su mente pensaba, alguien familiar, alguien que ella había visto pero que no lograba recordar del todo, el hombre le sonrió y Fate se sintió en paz, calmada, feliz.

Como cuando estaba con Sasuke o Kaito.

Y entonces notó las lágrimas resbalar por sus ojos, su padre y su hermano estarían debastados por ella o la estaban odiando por haberlos introducido en aquella guerra que no les traería más que muerte y dolor.

-Lo siento...-susurro.

Alicia la miro con una pequeña sonrisa antes de aparte un mechón de su cara y quitarle la mascarilla suavemente de sus labios, la pequeña no dejaba de sonreir y mirarla con unos ojos cargados de alegría, como si de verdad se alegrara de verla, como si aquello no fuera algo irreal.

-No te preocupes, Fate, todo estará bien.-le dijo Alicia.

Sin querer, Fate sonrió escuchando a su hermana hablar con ella como si realmente fueran hermanas, como si ella no fuera más que un experimento imperfecto.

-¿Alicia?-susurro apenas Fate.

-Si, soy yo, mama me salvó y ahora te ha salvado a ti, ¿te das cuenta? Acabamos de conocernos de verdad, Fate, no me lo puedo creer.-sonrió la joven.

Ni ella tampoco, sus deseos acababan de ser escuchados, tenía delante a su hermana, su madre parecía una persona normal, la estaba monitorizando como una madre preocupada por su hija y aquel hombre...

Aquel hombre le sonaba demasiado familiar.

-Descansa, Fate, hablaremos más tarde.-le dijo Alicia.

A Fate le hubiese gustado hablar entonces, quería saberlo todo pero el sueño gano la partida y sin quitar la vista de su hermana, se durmió deseando que aquello no fuera un sueño.

* * *

><p>Siempre había pensado en aquel lugar, desde que Precia se lo había contado él deseaba conocer como era el lugar que encerraba los secretos de la vida y la muerte, pero jamás se imagino llegar a aquel lugar.<p>

Aquello era el infierno.

-Donde estoy...-susurro.

_Donde querías estar...-_le dijo una voz.

Sentía miedo, mucho miedo, la voz que le hablaba era cruel, grave, cargada de oscuridad, malefica, era todo lo que él había sido en el pasado, su mejor faceta...

Su peor pesadilla.

-¿Qu...Quien eres?-pregunto.

_Soy aquel que te posee..._

No entendía nada, ¿poseer? Él se sentía bien, mejor que bien, solo que estaba cansado, le sudaban las manos y su corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho, pero estaba bien, estaba donde quería estar...¿verdad?

-¿Que es este lugar?-preguntó.

_Esto, es tu hogar ahora..._

¿Hogar? Todo era una sombra oscura, no podía ver donde iba ni donde estaba, no había salida y no sabía quien le hablaba.

Estaba asustado...

_Ven, Jail, ven conmigo..._

-¡No! ¡Dejame!

_No te escaparás, Jail..._

-¡Esto no es Al-Hazard! ¡Esto es...esto es...!

Entonces lo comprendió, Precia le hablaba de un mundo lleno avances geneticos y tecnologicos y aquello era...era...

Era el mismo infierno...

_Eso es Jail, bienvenido a tu infierno._

-¡Basta! ¡Basta!

Sintió como algo se pegaba a su cuerpo, algo malvado, algo que no lo dejaría ir, algo que amenazaba con consumirlo.

Algo que acabo ganando la partida.

* * *

><p>-Entonces, eres Clyde, el padre de Chrono y marido de Lindy...-susurro Fate.<p>

-Eh...si, soy yo.-dijo el hombre sentado delante de ella.

Fate miraba de un lado a otro sin poderlo creer, delante de ella tenía a todo un heroe de la Administracion Bureau, Clyde Harlaow que había muerto para detener el libro de la oscuridad hace varios años.

Y ahora estaba justamente delante de ella.

-No...entiendo.-dijo Fate.

Clyde sonrió mientras Alicia la miraba como si fuera un tesoro, cosa que la ponía bastante nerviosa y Precia simplemente observaba reacciones pero, ¿que esperaba? No estaba al tanto de nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-Verás Fate, estas en Al-Hazard.-dijo Clyde.

Fate tuvo que dejar pasar un par de minutos y varios suspiros para que su mente le permitirera registrar lo que Clyde le estaba contando, Al-Hazard, ella estaba en el lugar de todas sus pesadillas, en el lugar por el cual había sufrido tanto y...

Se sentía como su hogar.

-¿Como...? ¿Como es posible?-tartamudeo Fate.

-Bueno...eso es una larga historia...-susurro Clyde.

_**Flashback**_

_Clyde caminaba por las calles de Al-Hazard, como había hecho desde hace 20 años, en su mano, la foto que tenía con su mujer, Lindy y su hijo Chrono, hijo que ya sería todo un hombre, fuerte y seguro, como su madre._

_Él solo deseaba que fuera como Lindy, compasivo y comprensivo._

_Entonces escucho un ruido, más bien, como si algo pesado hubiera caído de la nada y casi sin querer, entro en el callejón de donde había escuchado el ruido y busco lo que fuera que lo había provocado._

_Fue cuando la vio, un cuerpo magullado, tirado en el suelo entre los escombros, sus ojos cerrados, su cuerpo totalmente quieto y supo que aquella persona era un caso especial._

_Normalmente solo las almas llegaban a este lugar, solo en casos excepcionales como el suyo, el de Precia o Alicia y ahora aquella muchacha..._

_-Tengo que llevarte con Precia.-susurro._

_La cogió entre sus brazos, su cabello rubio resbalando por sus brazos y Clyde sintió algo que llevaba muchos años sin sentir, cariño..._

_Él sentía cariño por una desconocida._

_-Tanto años al final me estan volviendo loco.-susurro a si mismo._

_Corrió hacia la casa de Precia esperando saber quien era la joven, una necesidad que le sorprendio hasta a él mismo que no dejaba de mirarla mientras corría._

_-¿Quien diablos eres?-le pregunto a la joven dormida._

_Esperaba pronto saberlo._

_**Fin Flashback**_

-Así que tu me tragiste aqui...-susurro Fate.

-Si y por si te lo preguntas, Al-Hazard es la ciudad de los "muertos vivientes".-sonrió Clyde.

-¿Que?, un momento...

-¿Que pasa, Fate?-pregunto Alicia.

Fate se toco los ojos, de repente sintiendo como podía ver sin dificultad, ya no era ciega o por lo menos, aqui no era ciega y suspiro con una sonrisa.

_Al final morir no va a ser tan malo._

-No estas muerta, Fate.-le dijo Alicia.

Fate la miro sorprendida mientras su hermana le enseñaba lo que su madre hacía en aquella ciudad, no era como cuando estaba con ella, Precia ahora se esforzaba en ayudar a los demás.

-Mama ayuda a la gente y eso fue lo que hizo contigo.

Fate miro a su madre, que estaba apartada en un rincón, casi con miedo a acercarse a ella, entonces la rubia lo vio, su madre...como ella la había visto en los recuerdos de Alicia.

Su madre era una mujer feliz y completamente normal ahora.

-¿Mama...?

-Fate...lo siento mucho, de verdad.-susurro Precia al borde de las lágrimas.

-Mama...

Precia se acercó a ella lentamente al tiempo que Fate le levantaba y las dos se fundieron en un abrazo sin reprimir las lágrimas mientras que Clyde las miraba con una sonrisa y Alicia lloraba de felicidad.

Eran una familia normal de nuevo, por lo menos, por ahora.

Porque pronto el destino vendría a jugar con ellas de nuevo y esta vez, solo el mismo destino pondría final o principio a sus condenas.


	6. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Ellos estaban a punto de ser libres de una condena parcialmente eterna.

Isabelle y Roberson iban a ser libres de cargos por ayudar a un criminal y asesinar a la Enforcer Fate T. Harlaow, así lo había dictaminado el consejo del TSAB por una animidad delante del Comite Arbitrarío del Tribunal de Defensa de Mid-Childa.

Obviamente, no había sido gratis, para llegar a aquello, habían tenido que prometer fidelidad al TSAB y convertirse en los proximos agentes de la Sección Seis de la Administración bajo los mandos de Sasuke Toshiba y Hayate Yagami.

-Vamos.-dijo Sasuke.

Roberson se levanto de su celda apenas sin hacer ruido, pues la culpa todavía lo llenaba despues de seis largos meses, él había ayudado a Scaglietti y él se había llevado a Fate de su familia, como Isabelle había sido apartada de él y eso, era horrible.

Por eso, su nuevo trabajo era todavía más doloroso que pasar días en la cárcel, porque tendría que ver a los amigos de Fate, su padre, su hermano, su madre, a su hija...

A su mujer.

-Comandante...-intento decir.

Sasuke se detuvo, mirando hacia delante con la cara controlada por la seriedad y Roberson supo que para ellos no había terminado nada, que iba a ser más que dificil conseguir tener una vida normal, no cuando eres un asesino.

-Solo siga adelante, Roberson.-le dijo Sasuke.

Podía notar la mirada de Isabelle sobre él, su cabello rubio caía en ondas sobre ella como una cascada mientras sus hermosos ojos azules lo miraban con una culpa mucho peor que la de él, al fin y al cabo ella había matado a Fate.

Cogió su mano, acariciando con su pulgar la palma de ella, como hacia cuando ella estaba preocupada o asustada por algo, aunque ahora estuviese asustada de ella misma.

-Tengo miedo, Rober.-susurro Isabelle.

-No te preocupes, todo irá bien.-intento asegurar él.

Cuando salieron de la sala escucharon los demás gritos de los presos, algunos incluso golpeaban las celdas en señal de protesta pero ni eso podía quitar la sensación de malestar que crecía dentro de Roberson, porque lo que estaba a punto de hacer era todavía más temeroso que todos aquellos presos.

-Subid al coche, yo ire delante.-les dijo Sasuke.

Entendía demasiado bien a aquel hombre que, sin mirarlos, se dirigía a la parte delantera del coche, había perdido muchas cosas en su último encuentro y nada podría volver a traerlas.

Se sentía sucio, un bastardo infeliz.

_Debí creerte, Fate._

* * *

><p>Isabelle no sabía muchas cosas de lo que estaba pasando, no conocía nada más que las cosas que Roberson le había contado en sus pocos encuentros pero todo aquello solo hacia que su culpa fuera mayor.<p>

Era una asesina.

Fate Testarossa Harlaow, así se llamaba la persona que había matado, una joven que había pasado un mal momento pero que estaba a punto de tener su vida de vuelta y ella había sido la encargada de quitarselo todo.

_¡Asesina!_

Cerró los ojos sintiendo el dolor familiar de la culpa , si hubiera sido ella misma jamás hubiera matado ha aquella chica, pero en aquel momento...

_Eras un monstruo, Scaglietti te había convertido en un monstruo._

No había tenido control sobre si misma ni sobre lo que estaba pasando, solo cuando había visto el rostro de su marido había vuelto a ser ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ella ya había cometido un crimen imperdonable.

Pero estaba viva y todo gracias a la misma persona que ella había destruido.

_**Flashback**_

_Entro en una oficina, según había escuchado la de la Comandante Hayate Yagami después de haber pasado varios días con la médico de la unidad Shamal en busca de algun rastro más que Scaglietti pudiera haber dejado sobre ella, pero no había nada..._

_Absolutamente nada._

_-Sientese, Isabelle.-susurro Hayate._

_Podía percibir la tristeza y rabia en la sala sin hacer uso de sus poderes, podía sentir como algunos como la pequeña pelirroja o la mujer de cabello rosado querían simplemente matarla mientras que la Comandante y la chica que había creado el agujero que se había llevado a Scaglietti y a la persona que había matado, irradiaban pena y dolor._

_Era casi demasiado para ella._

_-La he llamado para dictaminar su destino y hacerle saber el de su marido.-susurro Hayate._

_-Si, señora.-susurro Isabelle._

_La Comandante Yagami miro los papeles antes de suspirar y levantarse para colocarse justo delante de Isabelle, sorprendiendola, pues no esperaba que le tuvieran ningun tipo de compasión después de acabar con uno de los suyos._

_-Sabemos que no es fácil para usted, Isabelle, debe ser duro despertar y encontrarse con todo esto.-dijo Hayate._

_-Si, lo es...-le contesto ella._

_Hayate le dio un documento, en el, estaba escrita la última petición de Fate sobre en lo que a ella se refería y no pudo contener las lágrimas al leer lo que contenia sobre ella y su marido._

_-Esto...-susurro entre sollozos._

_-Ella sabía que Scaglietti os estaba dominando a ti y a tu marido, por eso, nos pidio que os ayudaramos.-dijo una voz detrás de Hayate._

_La joven que había hablado se coloco delante de ella y la miro mientras señalaba con un dedo el nombre de la mujer que le había salvado, a pesar de todo._

_-Era mi mujer, Fate T. Harlaow.-susurro la chica._

_-Lo siento...juro que no...-sollozo Isabelle._

_Hayate separo a la joven lentamente antes de mirar de nuevo a Isabelle, su cara impasible, seria, ni siquiera parecía tener la inocencia de una joven, era toda una mujer._

_-Sabemos que no tienen nada que ver, pero por el asesinato de Fate T. Harlaow y la participación de Roberson en el secuestro de Fate y ayudar a Scaglietti, les han condenado a cadena perpetua.-dijo la Comandante._

_Isabelle cerró los ojos, no podía esperarse menos después de lo que habían hecho, pero aún así dolia más de lo que quería admitir._

_-Pero...-susurro Hayate._

_¿Pero? ¿Que pero podría haber? Solo conocía uno y era un destino mucho mejor que lo que ellos se merecían._

_-Pero por petición de Fate y después de una lucha muy larga con el comite, hemos determinado que pasareís un tiempo prudencial en la cárcel para después formar parte como soldados en la Sección Numero Seis._

_Isabelle abrió los ojos de golpe, entiendo por fin el verdadero castigo que les habían dado, porque había cosas peores que la cadena perpetua o la muerte._

_Y era pasar cada día de su vida recordando que ella era la culpable de que Fate T. Harlaow ya no estuviera disfrutando de su vida._

_**Fin Flashback**_

-Hemos llegado.-susurro Roberson.

Ella salió del coche sin agachar la cabeza mientras caminaban a traves de la entrada de la Sección Seis y todo el mundo la miraba, algunos con sorpresa, otros con miedo y muchos con rabia.

Porque sería duro, si, pero haría justo lo que Fate quería que hiciera, viviría su vida porque ella se la había regalado y eso, no lo olvidaría jamás.

* * *

><p>Kaito esperaba con Hayate en su oficina a que los nuevos cadetes que debía entrenar aparecieran con su padre a traves de las puertas del despacho de la Comandante.<p>

-En serio, no se si podré.-susurro el chico.

Hayate levantó la vista de sus papeles para mirar al joven hombre que tenía delante, dandose cuenta de que todo aquello podía ser mucho más dificil para él que para muchos otros y planteandose la idea de poner a otro entrenador en su lugar.

Pero sabía que no podía, no había nadie mejor que Kaito para casos especiales, quizá solo Nanoha, pero no estaba dispuesta a hacerle pasar por aquello.

-Se que es duro, pero es lo que debemos hacer.-le dijo Yagami.

-Porque...quiero decir, ellos...-comenzó Kaito.

Hayate se levanto de su asiento y se acercó a Kaito con una sonrisa triste en sus labios antes de abrazarlo hacia ella y acariciar con su mano la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-Se lo que hicieron, pero creeme, tu hermana estaría orgullosa de ti por intentarlo.-susurro Hayate en su cuello.

Kaito escondió su nariz en el hueco del cuello de Hayate mienras ella hacía lo mismo, dejandolos en un momento intimo del que ninguno se dio cuenta.

Entonces, se escucho una tos.

-Siento interrumpir...-dijo Sasuke.

Kaito y Hayate se separarón rápidamente mientras las tres personas allí de pie en la puerta los miraban con cierto aire divertido por haberlos visto en semejante situación.

-Si...si, vamos Sasuke, tenemos que hablar.-tartamudeo Hayate.

-Eh...si, ¿Isabelle? ¿Roberson? Vamonos, tengo que ponerme al día con vuestras habilidades.

Y antes de que cualquiera de los tres pudiera hablar, Kaito había desaparecido llevando a Isabelle y Roberson de allí a rastras mientras Sasuke seguia mirando a Hayate con cierta diversión.

-Así que...-susurro el hombre.

-Callate, Sasuke.-advirtió Hayate.

-Bueno, yo solo digo que...-volvió a insistir.

-Si no te callas, te daré papeleo para todo un año.-sentenció la Comandate.

Sasuke se quedo en silencio pero sin dejar de mirarla mientras Hayate escondía la rojez de su cara entre los papeles y comenzaba a hablar sobre estrategias y planificaciones sin mucho sentido y le dió la pista al viejo hombre para descubrir la verdad.

Había pasado, su pequeño y la Comandante estaban enamorados.

_Me estoy haciendo viejo para jugar a cupido._

Pero no podía dejar de intertarlo, al fin y al cabo, era un viejo con mucho que decir todavía y pensaba pasarselo en grande.


	7. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Fate paseaba por las calles de Al-Hazard observando cada detalle de la gente que habitaba allí, todos, según su madre, Clyde y Alicia eran personas que Precia había salvado o almas que esperaban su transición al otro mundo y ella miraba con una sonrisa el mundo que se había abierto ante ella porque aquello le parecía increible.

Su madre había tenido razón, todo el tiempo.

-Fate...¡Fate!-grito Alicia.

Ella miro a su hermana "mayor" mientras esta la dirigía hacia un banco solitario para poder hablar, ella iba a hablar con su hermana Alicia, era increible...era...

Era lo que lo que siempre había soñado de niña, hasta que conoció a Nanoha.

_Nanoha..._

-Nanoha...-susurro sin querer.

-¿Quien es? Mama dice que fue quien te salvo la primera vez.

No se había dado cuenta de que la había nombrado en voz alta hasta que Alicia le había preguntado, pero volviendo a la pregunta, ¿como explicar quien era Nanoha para ella?

Al final, decidió que la verdad sería lo mejor.

-Tiene razón, Nanoha me salvo de muchas maneras, ella me dio la oportunidad de ver la luz, de reir y de vivir una vida que sin ella no habría sido posible, ella me enseño a volar para poder tocar el cielo, me enseño a no ser Fate Testarossa, si no solo, Fate.-dijo la rubia.

Su hermana la miraba con cierta sorpresa mientras tomaba el helado que habían comprado antes de llegar, luego le sonrió y miro su helado con cierta nostalgia.

-¿Estas enamorada de ella?-pregunto Alicia.

Fate se sonrojó mientras miraba sus manos, unidas sobre sus piernas, no era que le diera vergüenza admitir que estaba loca por Nanoha, ni que fuera un secreto, era el hecho de que no se esperaba tener aquella conversación con su hermana justo después de conocerse.

-Eh...si...lo estoy.-dijo Fate.

-Y ella...-pregunto de nuevo.

-No, no estoy segura,..., antes si, pero pasaron muchas cosas y ella...-sonrió Fate.-...ella ama su libertad más que nada en el mundo y ni su amor por mi era lo bastante fuerte, ni yo puedo quitarle aquello que ama tanto...-susurro con dolor.

-¿Mas que a ti?-pregunto Alicia sin entender.

-Mucho más...

Alicia vio las lágrimas de su hermana resbalar por sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que el dolor también se hizo fuerte dentro de ella, odiaba ver a Fate llorar y sabía que pronto habría algo más por lo que lloraría.

Porque el destino no se podía cambiar, ¿verdad?

-Pero basta de hablar de mi, ¿que hay de ti?-pregunto de repente Fate.

Alicia la miro secarse las lágrimas y forzó una sonrisa mientras daba otra lamida a su helado y suspiraba mirando al cielo.

-No mucho, mama me revivió con la tecnología de Al-Hazard y desde entonces vivo aquil con ella y con Clyde, ayudo a mama con los demás pacientes y ayudo también a los que no pueden volver a seguir adelante.-replico la joven.

Fate la miro con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su pelo, gesto que hizo que la joven Testarossa se sonrojara y se mantuviera callada.

-Y, ¿Mama y Clyde? Parecen muy unidos...

-Eso es porque buscan juntos una salida, no te confundas hermanita, Clyde solo tiene ojos para su mujer.-replico Alicia.

Fate suspiro aliviada pues no quería ver los efectos que podría tener una relación de Clyde y Precia, era demasiado raro, demasiado...

Ugh, no quería ni pensarlo.

-Tenemos que volver a casa, mama y Clyde nos esperan.-dijo Alicia.

-¿Esperar?-preguntó.

Vio a Alicia suspirar y tomar su mano antes de que pudiera hacer nada y la levanto llevandola con ella devuelta a la casa.

-Creeme hermana, lo sabrás enseguida.-le dijo Alicia.

Y entonces Fate supo, que allí había más de lo que ella pensaba.

* * *

><p>Cuando Precia miro a sus dos hijas entrar a la sala de estar donde ella y Clyde las esperaban supo que no podría hacer aquello debía hacer.<p>

No podía causar dolor a Fate, no quería que aquellos ojos borgoña, identicos a los de Alicia, la odiarán o sufrieran, porque sabía que cuando ella lo supiera los ayudaría, así es como era.

Por eso era la heredera, por su capacidad de sacrificio.

-Ya estamos aqui, mama.-dijo Alicia.

-Muy bien, sentaos.-susurro Precia.

Clyde la miro de reojo, pero ella no quiso hacerle caso, porque no tenía porque retrasar más lo inevitable, porque no quería que su hija fuera victima de un engaño más que la dejaría atrapada en este sitio.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Fate.

Clyde suspiro antes de mostrarle a Fate una especie de altar que había no muy lejos de su casa, en el, se podían ver varias velas que subían como una escalera hasta un pequeño trono preparado para recibir a su anfitriona.

-Eso, Fate...es tu lugar...-susurro Clyde.

* * *

><p>-Estoy llegando...-susurraba.<p>

Las sombras lo rodeaban mientras volaba hacia su destino, era hora de apoderarse de Al-Hazard, de toda su gente, de todos sus avances...

De todo su poder.

La gente no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba por llegar, todos reían y caminaban como en otro día normal sin saber que aquellas sombras vendrían a por ellos, a por todos ellos.

-No habrá paz...-canturreo.

Entonces lo sintió, una fuerza irradiando desde alguna parte de Al-Hazard, algo tan poderoso, tan peligroso para él que sintió encogerse por el dolor.

La maldita heredera.

Estaba allí.

_¡No! _

Tenía que destruirla, tenia que matarla antes de que se sentara en su trono o lo perdería todo, no habría nada para él de aquel lugar.

Nada.

-No lo permitiré.-susurro enfadado.

Voló lo más rápido que pudo por el cielo, envolviendo lentamente la ciudad en una oscuridad temible mientras él recibia la información de la heredera y fue entonces, cuando por fin la vio.

Una maga artificial.

Una diosa.

La heredera.

_Fate Testarossa._

* * *

><p>Fate no podía dejar de mirar el escrito que su madre le había enseñado, era una profecia y ellos decían que era de ella pero ella, no podía ser...<p>

Ella no podía ser.

-Yo...no soy humana...no puedo ser...-susurraba.

-Lo eres, Fate, creeme.-dijo su madre.

-Pero...¿como lo sabes? ¿como estas tan segura?-preguntó la rubia.

Precia se levanto de su asiento y abrazo a su hija mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, era su culpa, todo era su madlita culpa.

-Fate, tu capacidad de sacrifió es la clave...-susurro Precia.

-¿Mi capacidad de sacrifió?-preguntó Fate, temerosa.

-Si, eres una maga artificial que cree para que fuera exactamente como mi hija pero como una variación, tu no debías de sentir nada, solo ibas a ser un instrumento y lo eras, hasta que tu corazón despertó, primero para complacerme en mi deseo y después por Nanoha y empezaste a sentir, solo la heredera es capaz de hacer tal cosa...-dijo su madre.

Fate se separó de su madre lentamente mientras intentaba asimilar lo que le estaba diciendo, ella era la heredera, ella era la dueña de Al-Hazard, ella...

Ella era la que tenía que sacrificarse para que todos los cuerpos vivos que había allí pudieran volver al plano humano.

-No...no se que decir...-susurro.

-No pasa nada, Fate, debe ser duro.-dijo Clyde.

-Tenemos tiempo, hermanita.-le dijo Alicia.

Pero ella no lo veía así, no todo era tan facil como ellos querían hacerlo ver, ella era una maldita cosa creada sin sentimientos, ¿quien era ella?, o mejor...

¿Que demonios era ella?

-Que más...-susurro Fate casi sin querer.

-¿Más?-pregunto Precia.

-Hay más madre, puedo verlo en tus ojos.-contesto ella.

Precia trago saliva, no quería hacer esto, ya le estaba causando demasiado dolor, demasiado para que pudiera llevarlo sola, pero mirandola a los ojos supo que no podría mentirle, no quería mentirle, no otra vez.

-La profecía, como has leido habla sobre ti y sobre el sacrificio que deberás hacer...-susurro Precia.

-¿Tengo que morir?-pregunto Fate.

-No...es mucho peor que eso.-le dijo su madre.

Fate suspiro sin querer oirlo, pero tenía que hacerlo, debía hacerlo para saber a lo que se estaba enfrentando.

-Que es...-susurro Fate.

-Fate, para liberarnos a todos y podamos volver con nuestros seres queridos, tu, deberás quedarte aqui sola y custodiar Al-Hazard, para siempre.-dijo Precia cerrando los ojos.

Fate sintió las lágrimas picar sus mejillas, tenía sentido, estaría como siempre había estado hasta Nanoha, sola y esta vez, ni Arf podría acompañarla en su soledad.

_Es hora de cobrar mi venganza, Testarossa._

La voz vino de ninguna parte antes de que un latigo oscuro atacara la casa desde el techo y tuvieran que apartarse entre gritos y entonces se dieron cuenta de algo que no habían visto antes.

Al-Hazard se había convertido en un caos.


	8. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Signum odiaba ser la Enforcer principal, lo odiaba por muchas razones, más trabajo, menos tiempo libre, más problemas, pero sobretodo lo odiaba por ser un puesto que ella no podría ocupar, porque era el puesto de Fate y ella era incapaz de sentirse bien quitandole el puesto a una compañera.

_Como si ella pudiera enfadarse contigo por eso, Signum._

Suspiro, era un promebla que su propia cabeza tuviera que recordarle que Fate ya no formaba parte de sus vidas, que ella se había ido siendo una heroina y salvando las vidas de todos los que una vez fueron sus compañeros.

Si solo hubieran tenido tiempo de hacerle entender lo equivocados que estaban sobre ella, si solo hubiesen podía disculparse como debían haber hecho.

-Signum, estamos llegando al valle.

La voz de Teanna, ahora su segunda al mando, la saco de sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo que miraba el valle que estaban sobre volando, era una preciosa extensión de montañas y bosque donde se habían registrado las irregularidades de las que Kaito les había hablado.

Algo que tenía que ver con Al-Hazard.

-Esta bien, vamos a aterrizar.

Bajo la nave lentamente sobre el claro del bosque donde debían empezar a buscar, Hayate había sido muy explicita sobre su misión, encontrar la irregularidad, nada más, no debían actuar ni debían hacer nada que pudiera ponerlas en peligro.

Su ama se había vuelto demasiado protectora durante los últimos meses y ella ni siquiera podía quejarse, estaba segura que después de lo de Fate, Hayate perdería la cordura si perdía a más amigos.

-Vaya...es hermoso...-susurro Teanna.

Signum miro a su alrededor, los arboles continuaban hasta perderse de su vista y podía escuchar la cascada de agua que caía no muy lejos de donde ellas estaban.

-Vamos, Lanster, tenemos que apresurarnos.-le dijo Signum.

-Si, vamos.

Comenzarón a encaminarse buscando con los aparatos de Shari el punto caliente, como Hayate lo llamaba, de donde salía la mayor cantidad de energía, podían escuchar los cantos de los pajaros y el sol brillaba intensamente dandoles la sensación de paraiso que parecía ser aquel lugar.

Por lo menos, hasta que escucharon aquel gruñido.

-Lanster...-susurro Signum.

-Lo he oído.-dijo Teanna.

Mirando a traves de los árboles, vieron la sombra más grande que cualquiera de las dos pudiera haberse imaginado jamás.

* * *

><p><em>Ya no me parece tan bonito.<em>

En eso pensaba Teanna cuando la bestia que había gruñido se abrió paso entre los árboles para dejarse ver delante de ellas.

Era grande, muy grande, con garras de oso, mirada felina y un cuerpo comparable al de un dinosaurio, era...era...

Era un monstruo.

-¡Lanster!-grito Signum.

Aparto el miedo de su mente cuando se dio cuenta de que aquella bestia iba a por ella y recordo lo que, primero su hermano y luego Fate, siempre le habían dicho.

_Nunca des nada por perdido hasta que se acabe, Tia._

Su cara se volvió seria con la concentración y sus pistolas se prepararon para actuar en el momento justo, cuando más podría hacer daño.

_Apartate.-_le dijo Tiida en su mente.

Ella se movió casi al instante que el animal la embestía, echandose a su derecha rodando levemente para colocarse a un lado con una rodilla en el suelo y la mirada fija en su enemigo mientras ajustaba sus armas.

_Ataca, ahora._-le dijo Fate.

Y ella sonrió, sabiendo que había ganado.

-¡Cross Fire Shoot!-gritó.

De repente, miles de esferas magicas aparecieron y golpearon la bestia que comenzó a aullar y rugir mientras caía al suelo.

-¡Signum! ¡Acabalo!-grito Teanna.

Signum miro entre la sorpresa y la alegría como Teanna debilitaba a la bestia que parecía no querer rendirse y supo que era su momento de actuar.

-¡Flying Dragon Flash!-grito Signum.

Cuando su ataque golpeó a la bestia, supo que estaba fuera de combate y ya no les daría más problemas, entonces bajó a la tierra y miro como Teanna sonreía mirando su victoria.

_Bien hecho, Lanster._

Y se acordó entonces, de las veces que había discutido con Fate por las habilidades de Teanna.

_**Flashback**_

_-Testarossa aceptemoslo, porque Takamachi la haya entrenado no quiere decir que vaya a ser buena.-decía Signum por quinta vez._

_Pero como las otras veces, Fate ni la miraba, solo tomaba su café y miraba por la ventana el entrenamiento que Nanoha estaba realizando sobre los chicos, entre ellos la persona de la que estaban hablando._

_Por lo menos, ella estaba hablando._

_-Si eso es amor, no quiero sentirlo nunca.-murmuro Signum._

_Fate la miro entonces, su sonrisa radiante mientras tomaba otro sorbo de café y dejaba la taza en su lugar._

_-Algún día llegará y ni siquiera tu estarás a salvo.-sonrió Fate._

_-No creo...-dijo Signum mirando a otro lado._

_-Vamos Signum, ¿vas a decirme que lo que tienes con Shamal es un juego de la oca?-pregunto la Enforcer._

_-¿La oca?-pregunto Signum._

_-Ya sabes...de oca a oca y tiro porque me toca...-murmuro la rubia._

_Signum pudo sentir la rojez en su rostro, pues nadie a parte de Hayate o Fate sabían lo que pasaba entre Shamal y ella y como muchas veces ella hacía, Fate aprovechaba cada segundo para reirse de ella._

_-No estamos hablando de eso.-murmuro Signum._

_-Ya, claro...-susurro Fate._

_-¿Que pasa con ella? Esta demasiado perdida.-dijo Signum cambiando de tema._

_Fate se detuvo, mirando una vez más a Nanoha y como daba instrucciones a Teanna y Subaru mientras Caro y Erio se sentaban a mirar como sus mayores hacian sus tareas, entonces miro la mirada concentrada de Teanna, la determinación y sonrió._

_-Signum, mira a Teanna.-dijo la Enforcer._

_Signum lo hizo y se dió cuenta de lo que Fate había visto en ella, determinación, fuerza, valentía, capacidad de actuar con rápidez._

_-Interesante...-murmuro._

_-Si, por eso la quiero conmigo, además mira el lado bueno, así podrás entrenarla también y seguro que te lo pasas en grande torturandola.-sonrió Fate._

_-Ya veo, de acuerdo Testarossa, tu ganas.-dijo tomando un sorbo de su café._

_-Bien...por cierto, Signum.-dijo de repente._

_-¿Si?-pregunto ella._

_Fate rió antes de levantarse y encaminarse a la puerta sin mirar a su compañera Enforcer._

_-Procura que la proxima vez no se oigan tanto tus gritos, esta vez creo que te han oido hasta los cadetes de primer año.-rió la Enforcer antes de salir corriendo._

_Signum se atragantó con su café antes de soltarlo y salir corriendo detrás de la rubia mientras gritaba fuera de si._

_-¡Testarossa!_

_**Fin Flashback**_

-¿Signum?-preguntó Teanna.

Ella la observo durante varios minutos antes de hacer algo totalmente inpropio de ella y sorprendiendo a Teanna por completo.

La abrazó, la tomo en sus brazos recordando aquellos momentos que ahora le encantaría volver a vivir, aunque no lo reconociera delante de nadie.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Teanna aún sorprendida.

-Si, vamos a movernos.-dijo Signum soltandola de repente.

Comenzó a caminar seguida de Teanna que todavía estaba intentando entender que pasaba cuando se detuvo de repente haciendo que la joven Enforcer casi chocara con ella.

-¿Lanster?

-¿Si?

Suspiró, no lo admitiría jamás, quizá solo ante Shamal, pero los recuerdos y el dolor se le hacían imposibles.

-Testarossa seguro se alegraría de ver lo que has crecido.-susurro.

Teanna se quedo en silencio mientras miraba a Signum caminar hacia delante, dejandola con aquellas palabras que le habían anudado la garganta.

¿Orgullosa? ¿Después de todo? No lo creía, pero que se lo dijera hizo que su determinación solo creciera y quisiera ser mejor, porque eso era lo que un día, su maestra había querido de ella.

-Lanster, ven aqui, creo que tengo algo.

Miro hacia donde había estado Signum y corrió en su dirección solo para toparse con una gran piedra y a Signum leyendo lo que en ella decía.

-¿Que es eso?-preguntó acercandose a ella.

La Enforcer de cabello rosado no tenía ni idea mientras lo leía, parecía una leyenda, algo que hablaba sobre Al-Hazard pero no sabía que era.

-Deberíamos llevar una foto a Hayate.-dijo Signum entonces.

Teanna hizo la foto mientras Signum no dejaba de leer, había algo allí demasiado raro, demasiado parecido.

_Testarossa, echame una maldita mano desde ahí arriba._

Y entonces lo vio, un solo parrafo, algo que había pasado por alto, pero algo que ella estaba segura, hablaba de Fate.

_Solo un ángel de cabello dorado,_

_Y fuerza incomparable,_

_Será capaz de dar toda su luz,_

_Para salvar a los desamparados._

Fue en aquel momento cuando Signum sintió que no todo estaba perdido.


	9. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Fate no había sabido como había llegado hasta Al-Hazard hasta que vio la forma corporea de la sombra que amenazaba toda la ciudad.

Era Jail Scaglietti, otra vez arruinando su vida.

-Empiezo a cansarme de esto.-murmuro mientras evitaba sus ataques.

Miro como su madre desaparecía y aparecía con facilidad, sorprendiendose de ello, ya que su madre como ella la recordaba no tenía poderes, igual que Alicia que podía convocar barreras a su alrededor solo pensandolas y Clyde era capaz de lanzar pequeñas bombas de presión sobre Scaglietti recondandole a uno de los ataques de Teanna.

Mala suerte que ella no tuviera a Bardiche para ayudarlos.

-No hace falta, Fate, la energía de Bardiche esta dentro de ti, solo concentrate y usala.-dijo su madre.

Fate miro a su madre, sorprendida de que pudiera leer también las mentes pero le hizo caso y parando su carrera, cerró los ojos para convocar los poderes de Bardiche.

-Oh...por fin eres mia, Fate.-dijo Scaglietti.

_Bardiche, por favor dame tu fuerza.-_susurró Fate mentalmente.

-¡No escaparás!-grito Scaglietti.

_Concedeme tu poder, por todas las veces que has luchado conmigo, vuelve a darme fuerzas, ayudame a salvar a esta gente, Bardiche...-_continuó la rubia.

-¡Dark Shotter!-gritó Scaglietti.

Un rayo en forma de disparo salió de las manos de Scaglietti directo a Fate que seguía con los ojos cerrados, sin hacer caso a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, los gritos de su madre, los gruñidos de Clyde.

-¡Fate!-gritó Alicia.

Y entonces, Fate abrió los ojos y miro el rayo que se aproximaba a ella con gran fuerza.

-¡Bardiche! ¡Set Up!-grito la rubia.

* * *

><p>En la habitación de Nanoha, donde la joven se encontraba durmiendo a causa del cansanció, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Bardiche comenzaba a brillar con cierta intensidad mientras el poder recorría su pequeña forma triangular.<p>

-_Bardiche, You`re OK?_-dijo Raising Heart.

El dispositivo solo brillo más intensamente levantandose un poco en el aire y separandose de Raising Heart mientras murmuraba las palabras.

-_Get, Set._

* * *

><p>La luz brillo por todo Al-Hazard, tan intensa y poderosa que hizo que la sombras que habían invadido la ciudad desaparecieran del todo.<p>

-¿¡Que es esto!-grito Scaglietti.

Dentro de la luz, ahora más pequeña, Fate Testarossa con su uniforme de batalla y su capa blanca reluciendo por todo su cuerpo se presentó delante de su adversario con una sonrisa socarrona en su cara.

-Esto, Scaglietti, es tu derrota.-contesto la rubia.

Scaglietti la miro antes de gruñir y lanzar varios insultos, luego con todas sus fuerzas, la ataco como si fuera su última opción.

-¿Eso es todo?-preguntó Fate al ver el remolino negro que venía hacia ella.

-¡Te destruire!-grito el remolino.

Fate lo miro con una ceja arqueada mientras colocaba una mano delante suya y apuntaba hacia el remolino que cada vez estaba más cerca de ella.

-¡Black Devourer!-grito el remolino.

Y ante la sorpresa de todos, Fate sonrió mientras del remolino se formaba una boca inmensa que amenazaba con tragarla, pero ella no estaba asustada, ya no tenía miedo, estaba en su hogar, era la reina de aquel lugar y no la iban a vencer tan facilmente.

-Gold Plasma Smasher.-susurro Fate.

De su mano, salió de repente una fuerte cantidad de energía con una potencia mucho mayor de la que Fate recordaba, aunque ahora no le importaba mucho mientras veía como consumía la gran boca que Scaglietti había formado y atacaba con fuerza al cientifico que la miraba sorprendido.

-¿Como es posible?-preguntó Scaglietti.

-Ella es la heredera, jamás la ganarás en su hogar.-dijo Clyde.

Entonces, Jail sintió como algo amenazaba con romper sus neuronas, algo que se abría paso sobre él y le consumía la mente.

_Tenemos que sacarla de aqui._

_-¿Porque?-preguntó Jail._

_Ella es poderosa aqui._

_Tenía sentido, al fin y al cabo era la heredera del lugar y por supuesto, Al-Hazard la protegería de ellos._

_-Tengo una idea, si la llevamos a Mid-Childa, será más debil._

_¿El plano humano?_

_-Si, allí ella es más debil._

_Pudo notar como la sombra paseaba por su mente en busca de recuerdos, algo que le dijera si le estaba mintiendo para salir de allí o no y de repente..._

_La sintió sonreir._

_Adelante, yo abriré el portal._

_-¿Puedes hacerlo?-preguntó Scaglietti._

_Claro que si, para eso soy la oscuridad y en todos los planos hay oscuridad._

Jail sonrió mientras Fate lo miraba seriamente, como si no le importara nada más que eliminarlo y supo que tenía que haber una manera de romper su fuerte control sobre si misma.

-¡Dales duro, hermana!-gritaba Alicia.

-¡Ten cuidado, Fate!-grito su madre.

Ella les sonrió desde arriba y Jail supo que tenía allí su oportunidad, era ahora o nunca y levantando su mano, la apuntó directamente a Precia y Alicia.

-Di adios, Fate.-susurro él.

-¡No!-grito una voz.

-¡Dark Prison!-grito Scaglietti.

Fate miro con los ojos cargados de sorpresa como Clyde apartaba a Precia y Alicia y era atrapado por la prisión de Scaglietti mientras una sombra abría un portal hacía un lugar que Fate no podía llegar a ver.

-¡Clyde!-grito la rubia.

Sin pensarlo, casi sin mirar el peligro en el que se estaba metiendo, voló a toda velocidad hacia él chocando con los barrotes oscuros que lo rodeaban sin dejarlo salir.

Entonces Scaglietti hizo lo impensable.

-¡Black Sonic Move!-gritó.

Y sin saber como, Fate miro como su propio hechizo era usado por su enemigo para aumentar su velocidad siendo, Scaglietti, ella y Clyde tragados por aquel portal que la sombra había formado.

Ya no podría salvar a aquella gente.

A su familia.

Ya no podría crear el reecuentro de Clyde con Lindy y Chrono.

Alicia no tendría la vida que merecía, ni Precia podría disfrutar por fin de su vida.

Estaba todo perdido y mientras miraba a Clyde que le sonreía con tristeza dejo que la oscuridad la consumiera no sin antes rezar una vez más las palabras que venían siendo su mantra desde hacía mucho tiempo.

_Lo siento mucho..._

* * *

><p>Hayate miraba a Signum y Teanna mientras ellas le terminaban de contar lo que habían encontrado y sus sospechas sobre lo que había escrito en aquella piedra que ellas habían fotografíado para ella.<p>

Fuera lo que fuera, Hayate no tenía duda de que era Fate.

-Mantened esto solo entre nosotras, no quiero que Nanoha se entere.-dijo Hayate.

Sus dos Enforcers asintieron cuando una llamada urgente resono por la oficina de Hayate causando que la Comandante corriera a cogerlo.

-¿Kaito?-preguntó Hayate.

-Hayate, no se que pasa, pero Isabelle esta muy nerviosa.-dijo el joven.

-Voy para allá.

* * *

><p>Isabelle había estado haciendo ejercicios de levitación cuando algo la había golpeado con fuerza, tanta que ella misma había sentido el familiar sabor de la sangre en la boca y la sensación de mareo que la llenaban en aquel momento.<p>

-¡Isabelle!-le gritaba Roberson.

Sentía a su marido a su lado, pero no lo podía ver, solo era capaz de ver a dos personas, su ángel y su demonio, las dos caras de la misma moneda.

Fate T. Harlaow y Jail Scaglietti.

Y entonces, todo se había vuelto negro.

* * *

><p>Nanoha despertó de repente, delante de ella, Vivio miraba entre la sorpresa y el miedo como Bardiche cada vez brillaba con más intensidad y supo en aquel momento que algo estaba pasando.<p>

-Nanoha-mama, Bardiche esta muy raro...-le dijo Vivio.

-¿Bardiche?-pregunto Nanoha.

Raising Heart se ilumino levemente dejando ver a Nanoha lo que había pasado mientras ella dormía, como Bardiche había dado el acceso a su poder, pero el acceso solo podía darselo a una sola persona.

Y entonces, Nanoha Takamachi, comanzó a llorar.

-¿Nanoha-mama?-preguntó Vivio.

Tomo a Bardiche entre sus manos y dejó que el dispositivo hablara por si solo, aunque ella ya tenía su respuesta.

Fate-chan...

Podía sentirlo en Bardiche, en el aire que la rodeaba, en su piel que tanto extrañaba ser acariciada por las manos de Fate, lo sentía su corazón.

_Fate-chan, ¿has vuelto a casa?_


	10. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

-¿Como esta Isabelle?

Roberson estaba delante de Shamal a la espera de noticias de su mujer, con la necesidad apretando su garganta y la sensación de deja vu clavandose en sus entrañas.

Otra vez, la estaba perdiendo.

_No dios, otra vez no._

Shamal lo miro atentamente mientras los informes de Isabelle le llegaban rápidamente, informes que no decían...

Nada.

-No lo se.-concluyo la doctora.

Roberson la miro entonces, incredulidad creciendo en su cara mientras Hayate y Kaito seguían preguntando porque era imposible que su a su esposa no le pasara nada.

¡Estaba sangrando!

-Los analisis no dicen nada, ni las radiografías, ni si quiera el TAC, sea lo que sea no es algo que un médico pueda determinar.-dijo Shamal.

-Ella estaba tranquila y de repente, estaba temblando.-dijo Kaito.

-No lo entiendo.-susurro Hayate.

Shamal tampoco, al parecer, y Roberson la verdad es que ni siquiera quería entenderlo, solo quería ver a su esposa en buenas condiciones y a su lado, no quería nada más.

-Roberson, puedes ir a verla.-le dijo Shamal.

Y así lo hizo, con la firme intención de conocer cual era el problema de su esposa y salvarla, porque si la volvía a perder...

Él estaría acabado.

* * *

><p>Isabelle abrió los ojos sintiendo los famosos pinchazos de dolor en su cabeza que la hacian marearse mientras miraba a su alrededor para saber donde estaba.<p>

La sala médica.

-Genial...-susurro.

Vio a Roberson entrar y sentarse a su lado con una forzada sonrisa en sus facciones, sabía que odiaba verla así y que seguramente estaría pensando en la última vez que ella había estado con médicos.

Aquella vez, ella había muerto.

-¿Rober?-preguntó.

-Estoy aqui, mi amor.-susurro él.

Le cogió la mano y ella sonrió, por un momento olvidando todo el dolor y su malestar, solo con un roce de su mano, por eso lo amaba, porque con él, no había dolor.

No hasta que recordo porque se había desmayado.

Fate...Scaglietti.

-Rober...estan aqui...-susurro ella entonces.

-¿Que? ¿De que hablas?-preguntó él preocupado.

-Fate...ella esta aqui y Scaglietti también.-le dijo ella.

Roberson la miraba como si estuviera loca y ella misma lo pensaba pero podía verlos, podía sentirlos, estaban allí.

Vivos.

-Cariño, eso no es...

-Roberson, estan aqui en Mid-Childa, puedo sentirlo.

* * *

><p>Clyde se levanto lentamente del suelo donde él y Fate habían aterrizado después del viaje por el portal con la sombra de Scaglietti que los arrastraba sin darles oportunidad de liberarse hasta que Fate había conseguido cortar la mágia que los rodeaba y habían aterrizado en aquel lugar lleno de árboles y cesped.<p>

-Fate...vamos mujer, despierta.-susurro él.

Ella se movió poco a poco agarrando el cesped y notando en seguida que ya no estaba en Al-Hazard.

-¿Donde estamos?-preguntó Fate.

-No lo se, parece un bosque.-dijo Clyde mirando a su alrededor.

-Ah...Clyde...-susurro Fate de repente.

-¿Si?-preguntó él.

-No veo, he recuperado mi ceguera.-le dijo la rubia.

Clyde la miro con una ceja levantada antes de acercarse a ella y ver sus ojos borgoña sin ninguna vida y suspiro, tenía razón, había perdido su visión.

-Tienes razón.-le dijo él.

Fate suspiro antes de tocar el terreno que la rodeaba, los árboles, podía sentirlos soplando sus hojas alrededor de ellos mientras el cesped siempre fresco los invitaba a quedarse en aquel lugar.

Y entonces supo donde estaban.

-Ya se donde estamos.-susurro ella.

-¿Donde?-preguntó Clyde.

-Estamos en un bosque cercano a Mid-Childa.-susurro ella.

Había vuelto a casa.

* * *

><p>Jail despertó en un valle rodeado por una suave brisa, se sentía otra vez él mismo, era él mismo y sonrió.<p>

_Por fin me libre de esa cosa._

-¿Donde estoy?-se prenguntó a si mismo.

Se levanto del suelo y comenzó a caminar, perdido en aquel lugar donde solo los árboles lo acompañaban y la brisa le susurraba al oido.

-Que sitio más raro, debo salir de aqui rápido.-se dijo.

Entonces vio un claro y supuso que podría orientarse desde allí se que corrió hasta llegar allí topandose con algo familiar en unas rocas.

Demasiado familiar.

-La profecía...-susurro.

En aquellas rocas grabadas estaba la profecía que la oscuridad le había dicho, la que hablaba de Fate como heredera de Al-Hazard, la que él pensaba, solo era un sueño.

_No era un sueño._

Se agarró la cabeza mientras la voz se presentaba dentro de él otra vez, la oscuridad no lo había dejado nunca y nunca lo dejaría.

_Ahora eres mío y ni siquiera aqui, serás libre de mi._

Y sintiendo la derrota hacerse más fuerte dentro de él, Jail Scaglietti dejó, esta vez sin pelear, que la oscuridad se abriera paso a través de él.

Era hora de decir adios al loco cientifíco.

Y dar la bienvenida al apocalipsis del mundo.

El Oscuro, había llegado al mundo humano.

* * *

><p>La ansiendad, la alegría y el miedo se hacían eco a traves de Nanoha mientras ella con Raising Heart y Bardiche buscaban los rastros de Fate a traves de Mid-Childa.<p>

-_In The Forest, Master._-dijo Bardiche.

Nanoha asintió y colocó el pequeño dispositivo delante de ella mientras cerraba los ojos y convocaba su propio poder.

-¡Axel Fin!-grito ella.

Y unas alas alargadas aparecieron en sus pies, dandole la rápideza que necesitaba porque si Fate estaba allí fuera, ella iba a encontrarla.

* * *

><p>-Si solo tuviera a Bardiche o a Terri sería más fácil.-dijo Fate.<p>

Ella y Clyde caminaban a traves del bosque sin ninguna dirección mientras intentaban buscar Mid-Childa y alguien que pudiera ayudarlos.

Solo esperaba que esa ayuda no viniera de Nanoha o de alguien conocido.

-Vaya...no sabia que había un bosque aqui.-susurro Clyde.

Fate sonrió mientras recordaba que Clyde llevaba mucho tiempo sin estar en su hogar y para él todo era distinto y entonces, se le ocurrió una idea.

-Cuando lleguemos a la ciudad, quiero presentarte a alguien.-dijo la rubia.

-¿Quien?-preguntó Clyde.

-Un amigo, es Admirante y seguro que te ayudará.-susurro ella.

-¡Genial!-le dijo él.

Sonrió en pensar en aquel Admirante cabezón y de buen corazón que había vivido con ella tantas aventuras y la había ayudado en su juicio por ayudar a Precia y esperaba que él mismo pudiera llevar a Clyde hacia Lindy.

-Mama...-susurro Fate.

Lindy Harlaow era una de las pocas mujeres, aparte de Nanoha, Hayate o Signum que Fate había admirado, pero después de todo, ella también se había cansado de llevar el peso de Fate Testarossa sobre ella.

No podía culparla, estaba cargada de problemas.

-Uhm...¿Fate?-dijo Clyde de repente.

-¿Si?-pregunto la rubia.

Entonces lo sintió, tan fuerte, tan voraz, que no supo si llorar o huir de aquella fuerza que venía directa hacia ellos.

Pero lo sabía, no podría escapar, no de ella.

Nunca de Nanoha.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, su sangre dejo de correr por sus venas y su respiración se cortó al notar la energía de Nanoha llegando a ella como el sol amaneciendo tras las montañas.

-¡Fate-chan!-grito la voz.

Y rezó para tener la fuerza de rechazar a Nanoha mientras las últimas palabras que ella le había dicho le quemarón el alma.

_Te amo, Fate-chan, te juro que lo hago._

Pero por desgracia, ella no podría seguir amandola, ya no...


	11. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Nanoha se lanzó a sus brazos nada más verla, nadie, ni siquiera ella podía describir lo que significaba volver a estar con Fate-chan, era algo maravilloso, un sueño, un...

-¿Fate-chan?

Ella seguía en su postura normal, no dijo nada, ni siquiera la abrazaba y eso golpeó a Nanoha con tanta fuerza que amenazó con tirarla al suelo y dejarla debil allí.

-¿Que...?

-Vamonos, Clyde.-susurro la Enforcer.

Nanoha miro al hombre al que Fate-chan había hablado, le sonaba mucho pero no lograba saber quien era, aunque en aquel momento no le importaba, ella solo tenía en mente a Fate-chan y lo que ella estaba haciendo.

-Fate-chan, soy Nanoha.-susurro ella.

-Se quien eres, pero la verdad es que no tengo tiempo para ti ahora.-le dijo la rubia.

_Touché._

Eso había dolido, mucho más de lo que Nanoha estaba dispuesta ha admitir, pero sabía a lo que se refería, ella no la quería perdonar por lo que había pasado entre ellas, algo que había hecho mucho daño a Fate-chan, ella había hecho daño a Fate-chan.

-Se que estas dolida pero necesito que me escuches.-dijo Nanoha.

Cogió su mano, necesitaba hacerle entender que le regalaba su libertad si era necesario para tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos, lo daría todo, todo.

-Sueltame.-susurro Fate.

-Pero Fate-chan, tienes que oirme...

Fate se soltó de su agarre duramente, sorprendiendo a la instructora que la miraba con incredulidad y sorpresa, la miraba como si no la conociera de nada.

-Fate-chan...

-Clyde, vamos.

-Pero Fate, ella...-le dijo el hombre.

Sin darle tiempo a nada más comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo mientras Nanoha la miraba, ahogando su dolor, se lo merecía, se merecía todo el desprecio que ella le pudiera dar, al fin y al cabo, ella había dañado primero.

-Fate-chan, espera, tengo algo para ti.-susurro Nanoha.

Entonces ella se detuvo y Nanoha se acerco apoyando su cabeza contra la espalda de la rubia mientras ponía sus manos delante de ella para que pudiera ver lo que le iba a entregar.

-_¿Sir?_

-Bardiche...-susurro Fate.

La rubia lo recogió entre sus manos mientras unas gotas caían sobre el dispositivo metalico y lo abrazaba contra su pecho sonriendo.

_Por lo menos, no lo perderás todo._

-Gracias, Nanoha.-le dijo Fate.

-Escuchame, por favor.-le dijo Nanoha.

Pero la rubia se separo de ella y siguió andando, dejando a Clyde y Nanoha atrás, dejando un corazón roto con una fuerte determinación detrás.

_Te recuperare, Fate-chan, cueste lo que cueste._

* * *

><p><em>No puede ser y lo sabes.<em>

Eso se repetía una y otra vez Fate mientras caminaba en busca de la ayuda que necesitaba, podía sentir a Clyde cerca de ella y Bardiche la iba guiando a traves del camino pero se sentía terriblemente sola.

Su corazón le dolía, mucho más de lo que ella pensaba que podía doler, todo lo que deseaba era volver en sus pasos y abrazar a Nanoha, llenarla de besos y decirle que sería comprensiva con su espacio.

Se estaba muriendo por ella.

-Fate...¿estas bien?

Podía notar la mirada de Clyde sobre ella, preocupada, ella misma estaba preocupada por sus reacciones, por la manera en la que estaba llevando esto.

_¿Me estaré quedando sin sentimientos?_

-Fate para, estas llorando.-le dijo Clyde.

Y ella se detuvo, llevandose las manos a la cara para notar el líquido que bajaba de sus ojos en cascada sin que ella se hubiera dado cuenta.

Estaba llorando.

-Fate...-susurro Clyde.

-No puedo...-susurro ella entonces.

Entonces cayo de rodillas al suelo, no podía, no debía amarla, pero su corazón no escuchaba a su cabeza, ni al destino, ella amaba a Nanoha con todo lo que tenía y seguramente lo seguiría haciendo hasta el final de sus días.

-Tranquila...

Clyde se arrodillo a su lado y la abrazo intentando mitigar su dolor, pero nada podría evitar que su corazón se rompiera de aquella manera tan cruel, Nanoha y ella no podían estar juntas, no cuando algo más grande que todo lo que tenían se interponía entre ellas.

-La amo, Clyde, con todo mi corazón, pero no puedo tenerla.-sollozo Fate.

-Lo siento, Fate.-susurro Clyde.

Y ella lloró, porque sabía que no había nada que hacer, al final tendría que dejar a Nanoha atrás cuando se fuera y ella debería seguir su camino.

_Es mejor así, Testarossa, ella no se entregaría a ti completamente, Nanoha siempre ha sido y siempre será libre y ni tu puedes cambiar eso ni tu destino._

Su mente le gritaba aquella frase, una parte oscura y que ella odiaba le decía que Nanoha no sería suya aunque quisiera, no del todo, al fin y al cabo, amaba demasiado ser libre y ella tenía un destino que cumplir.

-¿Fate?-preguntó Clyde.

Ella se seco las lágrimas antes de sonreir y levantarse del suelo con una resolución, dolía perder a Nanoha por su destino y la libertad de ella, pero debía ser así, por el bien de las dos y de toda la gente que dependía de ellas.

_Al final no estabais destinadas a estar juntas, Testarossa._

-Estoy bien, vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer.-dijo la rubia.

-Pero...-empezó Clyde.

-Por favor, Clyde, no quiero hablar de eso ahora.-susurro Fate.

Clyde pareció entenderla porque no dijo nada más, solo agarro su mano y se puso a caminar hacia donde Bardiche les decía.

-Y...¿donde vamos?-preguntó él.

-Vamos a ver a Chrono Harlaow, el Admirante del que te hable.-dijo ella.

Pudo notar como Clyde se detenía lentamente, su respiración se detuvo y noto su mirada recorriendola como si ella le acabara de decir que iban a matar a alguien.

-¿Como?-susurro él.

Fate sonrió, iba a presenciar el encuentro de un padre perdido con su hijo ya adulto, la sola idea hacia que saltara de alegría.

-Que vamos a ver a Chrono Harlaow.-repitió ella.

-No...no puede ser, no puedo hacerlo.-dijo él.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria mientras Fate sonreía y lo agarraba por el cuello de la camisa, arrastrandolo hacia donde debían ir.

-No te vas a escapar de conocer a tu hijo.-dijo ella.

-Él...él no debe ni acordarse, no debe saber...-tartamudeo Clyde.

-Eso ya lo veremos.-dijo Fate.

Y sin más, se lo llevo hacia la ciudad notando como ya la energía de Nanoha había desaparecido del entorno, probablemente, habría vuelto a casa y su sonrisa se borró de su cara.

_Perdoname, Nanoha._

* * *

><p>Chrono Harlaow se sentaba en su cama revisando los papeles de la útlima misión que su equipo habia tenido al norte de la ciudad, algo sobre unos ciborgs atacando una ciudad de la Tierra que lo estaba llevando loco.<p>

-Ah...me estoy haciendo viejo.-susurro.

Miro otra vez los papeles, planes de ataque a Mid-Childa, a la Tierra, todo era un complot que, por suerte, pudieron evitar a tiempo.

Por lo menos no tenía que arrepentirse de no llegar a tiempo, otra vez.

_Como con Fate._

Entonces sintió un poder fuera de lo común llegar a su casa, un poder que hacía exactamente dos años y seis meses que no sentía y otro poder...

-No puede ser...-susurro.

El otro poder llevaba años, muchos años sin sentirlo y estaba tan lleno de añoranza y miedo que hicieron que su corazón se encogiera.

* * *

><p>Fate suspiro, no sabiendo muy bien como enfrentar la situación mientras que Clyde intentaba huir de ella y del encuentro como si fuera una plaga de langostas.<p>

-No puedes escapar eternamente.-dijo la rubia.

-Si puedo, ¿quien dijo que no?-contesto él.

-Bueno, tu querías volver, ahora acepta esto.-le dijo ella.

-Pero Fate, es mi...

Y entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe, Fate pudo sentir que todo se congelaba en el sitio, Clyde, ella misma y la persona que estaban buscando...

Chrono.

-¿Chrono?-pregunto ella.

-Chrono...-susurro Clyde.

Y el joven se quedo allí mismo, mirando como si estuviera viendo fantasmas, deseando que aquello fuera real y no el maldito sueño que tantas noches había tenido.

-¿Papa? ¿Fate?-preguntó incredulo.

Los dos aludidos se quedaron allí mirando antes de sonreir abiertamente y esperar la reacción del joven.

Hasta que Chrono se desmayo.


	12. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

-Te dije que no era buena idea.

-Solo a sido la impresión, estará bien.

-Eso lo veremos...

Chrono despertó con las voces de una mujer y un hombre a su alredor, unas voces que no debería estar escuchando.

¿Se estaría volviendo loco?

-Viejo y loco, menudo futuro me espera.-susurro Chrono.

Se levanto del sofá donde lo habían colocado y miro delante de él solo para ver a los fantasmas de Fate y Clyde sentados en la mesa de la sala tomando café y esperando a que despertara.

-¿Los fantasmas toman café?-pregunto a los dos.

Fate no pudo contener su risa mientras Clyde lo miraba de arriba abajo y sonreía con cierto nerviosismo sorbiendo otro trago de su café.

-Chrono, no somos fantasmas.-le dijo Fate.

-Claro que lo sois, tu...-dijo señalando a su padre.-...moriste intentando detener al libro de la oscuridad y tu...-dijo señalando a Fate.-...tu moriste cuando intentamos salvarte de Scaglietti.

Se acercó hasta ella con cara de cansancio e intento tocarla para convencerse de que no era más que una ilusión pero...algo paso.

-¡Ouch! Chrono, eso ha dolido.-dijo Fate acariciando su brazo.

-Que tiene que ser mentira.-se dijo a si mismo.

Entonces se giro a su padre que lo miraba con ojos sorprendidos e hizo algo que Fate solo pudo notar, un cambio en el aire, una persona con una silla en el suelo y un grito de dolor, si, era un puñetazo.

-¡Hijo!-grito Clyde.

-No, no, no, me estoy volviendo loco...-susurraba el joven.

-Chrono, que no somos fantasmas, somos Fate y Clyde, tu hermana y tu padre y hemos vuelto de Al-Hazard.-dijo Fate al final.

Chrono los miro otra vez, tocando sus nudillos doloridos sin hacerles mucho caso, toda su atención estaba siendo robada por sus dos invitados...

Increible...eran ellos, ¿Verdad?

-Dime algo que solo Fate T. Harlaow pudiera saber.-dijo, ahora en tono más serio.

Fate dejo su taza de café y dejo sus manos caer sobre sus piernas mientras pensaba, un gesto muy suyo que Chrono no pudo evitar recordar, pero, ¿de verdad sería su hermana? ¿de verdad era su padre?

-Veamos, cuando entre en el Bureau, un chico quiso pedirme que salieramos pero cuando le dije que me gustaba una chica, empezo a insultarme y tu le diste una paliza para que no volviera a ofenderme.-dijo Fate.

Chrono sonrió, era cierto, después de eso nadie había discutido los gustos de su hermana y nadie se atrevía a mirarla mal, si lo hacian, él personalmente se encargaba de ellos.

-Ese es mi hijo.-dijo Clyde.

Chrono lo miro entonces, su padre, era increible, estaba allí delante de él como si nada mientras él llevaba 20 años sin verlo.

-Bueno...igual debería dejaros solos.-dijo Fate de repente.

-¡No!-gritaron los dos Harlaow al mismo tiempo.

Fate sonrió mientras salía de la cocina, cuando escucho la puerta abierta y las risas entrar en la casa dandole vida y entonces se paralizó.

-¿Fate?-pregutaron las mujeres.

Eran Lindy Harlaow y Amy Harlaow, estaba perdida.

* * *

><p>En la oficina de Hayate, Nanoha había reunido desde la propia Hayate hasta Vivio pasando por todos aquellos que conocían y querían a Fate.<p>

-Es cierto, no se como, pero Fate-chan esta aqui, acompañada por un hombre que no acabo de reconocer.-les dijo a todos.

-Umm...Nanoha, sabes que eso no es posible, ¿Verdad?-preguntó Hayate.

Claro que le parecía increible, ella misma empezaba a dudar si era verdad o una ilusión, pero lo había sentido, la suave piel de Fate, su cabello dorado, sus palabras...

-Lo se, Hayate, pero juro que era ella.-susurro la instructora.

-No es posible, murió y aunque Al-Hazard tiene la leyenda sobre su tecnologia no lo veo claro.-dijo Signum.

-Bardiche noto la señal de Fate y se inicio, después de un rato, fue el quien me llevo hasta ella.-dijo desesperandose.

-¿Y Bardiche?-pregunto Subaru.

-Se lo di a Fate.-susurro Nanoha.

Teanna miraba sus apuntes, como siempre, no había dejado de trabajar sobre Al-Hazard y sus tecnologias después de la desaparición de Fate en busca de alguna manera de poder llegar hasta su maestra.

-Y...¿estas segura de que era ella?-pregunto Vita.

-¡Claro que si! No sería capaz de equivocarme.-dijo Nanoha.

-No se...-susurro Erio.

-Realmente, es algo posible.-dijo Teanna por fin.

Todos la miraron mientras ella levantaba sus papeles y los ponía sobre la mesa, junto con un expediente de Precia Testarossa y varios de sus experimentos.

-¿Que dices, Teanna?-pregunto Caro.

Ella señalo un punto, una de sus investigaciones que le llevaban a una capsula de vida que en Mid-Childa ahora mismo, no era más que un prototipo sin construir.

-Esto de aqui, es una capsula de vida, sirve para curar y revivir a personas y aqui en Mid-Childa las estan empezando a crear ahora mismo.-dijo la joven.

-A donde quieres llegar con esto...-le dijo Kaito.

Teanna sonrió, sabia que estaban sorprendidos y por una vez, agradecio todas las largas charlas con Fate sobre siempre seguir estudiando.

-Quiero llegar a que si Precia Testarossa pudo crear un clon identico a su hija Alicia hace tantos años y con menos avances tecnologicos que ahora y que si la misma Precia fue absorbida por Al-Hazard y Fate y Scaglietti fueron absorbidos hacia allí...-dijo mirando sus papeles y luego a todos a su alrededor.-...¿Quien me puede asegurar que Precia no esta viva y no puede haber curado a Fate mientras estaban en Al-Hazard?

Por una vez, no tuvo ninguna respuesta.

* * *

><p>Lindy Harlaow sintió que todas sus bolsas se caían al suelo mientras miraba a su hija Fate de pie, en la puerta de la sala, con Chrono detrás de ella.<p>

-Fate...-susurro.

-Lindy.-dijo ella en respuesta.

Lindy podía notar la incomodidad de su hija, sentía sus ganas de salir de allí e incluso cierto odio mientras estaba allí totalmente quieta, Chrono, a su lado, acariciaba sus brazos en señal de relajación mientras ella simplemente estaba callada.

-No puede ser, me dijeron que habías muerto.-dijo ella.

-Para ti sigo estando muerta.-contestó ella.

Cortante, sin preambulos, aquella mujer fría no era la misma Fate que ella había criado, pero no podía culparla, ella había sido mucho peor con ella.

La había dejado cuando más la necesitaba.

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya.-dijo la rubia.

-No...Fate.-dijo Chrono.

-Es un momento familiar, no tengo porque estar aqui.-le contesto ella.

Y camino, Lindy la vio caminar hacia ella para pasar de largo antes de que ella cogiera su brazo y la obligara a ponerse delante de ella.

-Sueltame.-le dijo a Lindy.

-No, quedate...-le dijo mirando sus ojos vacios.

-Ya no formo parte de la familia Harlaow, así que no hago nada aqui.-susurro.

Y antes de que pudiera contestar, su hija había desaparecido en las calles de la ciudad sin que ella hubiese podido detenerla.

* * *

><p>Clyde había notado la tensión en Fate y la suplica en la voz de su esposa y supo que no podía estar allí, no podría haber una reunión familiar sin aquella rubia, porque ella era su familia también y no dejaría que nadie dijera lo contrario.<p>

Se acerco a Chrono lentamente sin que las otras dos mujeres lo notaran y coloco su boca en su oído para susurrarle.

-Iré con Fate, volveremos a vernos, Chrono.

Y despareció, otra de sus muchas habilidades aprendidas en Al-Hazard, se dirigió a donde estaba Fate, que se mantenía en un árbol con su cuerpo orientado a la casa que había delante.

-¿Fate?-pregunto Clyde.

-Es la casa de Nanoha, Vivio estará a punto de llegar del colegio.-susurro la Enforcer.

Y, efectivamente, una pequeña niña rubia de ojos de distinto color corría con un perro al lado, mientras otra compañera y ella reían y jugaban con el animal y entraban en la casa.

-Es una niña feliz.-susurro ella de nuevo.

_Como yo nunca lo fuí._

No era algo que se dijera en voz alta, pero Clyde sabía de que hablaba en realidad Fate y supuso, que el desprecio de Precia y más tarde, la desconfianza de Lindy, había acabado con casi toda la confianza que una hija podía tener por su madre

-¿Que paso?-pregunto él suavemente.

-Ella no pensó que era digna del apellido Harlaow después de que me encontraran culpable de algo que no había hecho, Nanoha me dejo por lo mismo, Vivio, mi hija, me odiaba y mis amigos querían quitarme del camino, aunque realmente no los culpo, al final todo el mundo se cansa de mi y me tira, soy como una maldita muñeca de trapo.-dijo Fate.

Entonces lo entendió, Fate no se quería a si misma y eso, junto con el hecho de que de que nadie hubiese confiado en ella hizo que todo fuera más dificil, ahora entendía porque le costo separarse de aquella chica en el bosque y porque estaban parados frente a su casa.

-Fate...-susurro él.

-No quiero...no quiero llorar, ¿sabes? Pero volver aqui...sentirlos de nuevo, no vale la pena, no si ellos no me necesitan, no si al final, tampoco puedo quedarme.

Clyde la abrazó mientras escuchaba las risas de una niña que jamás conocería el sacrificio que su madre haría por ella, por todos.

Y por una vez, odio al maldito destino.

-Clyde...-susurro Fate de repente.

-¿Si?-preguntó él.

-Scaglietti, esta aqui.-le dijo ella.

Y de repente, una sombra envolvio la casa Takamachi en completa oscuridad.


	13. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

Vivio Takamachi estaba asustada, todo estaba oscuro y su propia casa parecía una prisión, a su lado, Einhart agarraba fuerte su mano mientras intentaba encontrar una salida, pero no se veía nada.

No tenían escapatoría.

-Si no puedo tener a la madre, quiza me contente con su hija.-dijo una voz.

Y de la nada, Vivio vio su peor pesadilla hacerse realidad, una parte de la sombra comenzó a hacerse cuerpo mientras la cara se formaba delante de ellas, una cara que ella no quería volver a ver en lo que le quedara de vida.

Jail Scaglietti.

-No...no...-susurro Vivio.

Sentía el calor de las manos de Einhart e incluso su determinación por protegerla, pero sabía que no bastaría, no si ese manicaco pensaba hacerle daño, solo conseguiría hacerle daño a ella también y eso era algo que no podía permitir.

-Aqui estas pequeña Vivio.-susurro la voz.

-No la tocarás.-susurro Einhart.

Antes de que pudiera detenerla, Einhart se transformó en su alter ego, "Heidi" revelando todo su poder delante de aquel loco.

Y ella no podía hacer nada, ¡nada! Estaba paralizada por el miedo y solo podía mirar a su mejor amiga defenderla de aquellas sombras.

-Interesante...-susurro la sombra.

-Te voy a enseñar lo interesante que puedo ser.-dijo la joven.

Einhart saltó de repente con sus puños listos para la batalla y la fuerza radiando en su interior mientras la sombra...

Estaba sonriendo.

-¡Einhart!-grito Vivio.

-¡Dark Boom!-grito la sombra.

-¡Unchain Knuckle!-grito Einhart.

Los dos ataques golpearon al mismo tiempo junto con el grito de Vivio en una explosión que dejo la casa llena de humo y un solo ganador.

Einhart cayó al suelo con la ropa rasgada y los ojos cerrados mientras la sombra seguía riendo sin parar y Vivio supo entonces que no tenía escapatoría, estaba perdida...

_Ayuda, por favor._

* * *

><p>Fate Testarossa estaba furiosa, no solo estaba atacando la casa de la mujer que amaba si no que estaba atacando a dos niñas.<p>

Su hija y su amiga.

-Fate, quiza deberíamos llamar a Chrono.-le dijo Clyde.

-Llamalo, yo voy a por él.-susurro ella.

Clyde comenzó a marcar el número que Fate le había pasado cuando vio como la barrera oscura se abría para dejar paso a la Enforcer y lo supo...

Era una trampa.

-¡Fate! ¡Espera es una trampa!-grito Clyde.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, Fate sonrió mientras la sombra volvía a caer delante de él cortandole el paso y dejando a Fate y a las niñas a su suerte.

_Tengo que salvarlas._

Marcó el número de Chrono a toda velocidad, necesitaba que su hijo reuniera a su equipo y vinieran, tenía que salvar a Fate, a las niñas...

Y él estaba temblando.

_Vamos Harlaow, eras Admirante, moriste por la paz, no permitas que todo eso se pierda._

-¿Si?

Era la voz de Lindy y Clyde juró quedarse sin aire al escucharla, esa voz no la había olvidado con los años, ni a ella y ahora...

Ahora no tenía tiempo, nadie tenía tiempo, se obligo a tragar el nudo en su garganta y a suspirar antes de contestar.

-¿Quien es?-pregunto Lindy.

-Soy...soy un compañero de Chrono Harlaow, ¿podría pasarmelo?-dijo temblando.

Pudo escuchar como se detenía unos segundos, rezando para que no le hubiese reconocido la voz, desesando que lo hiciera, pero cuando escucho como llamaba a Chrono supo que no lo había hecho y parte de él estaba feliz mientras que la otra gritaba en agonía.

-¿Si?-contesto Chrono.

-Hijo, tenemos un problema, estoy en la casa Takamachi y una sombra esta atacando a dos niñas, Fate a entrado a salvarlas pero...-susurro Clyde.

-¿Pero que? Necesito todo lo que pueda saber.-le dijo Chrono.

-La sombra es una fuerza terrible de Al-Hazard que a poseido a un tal Jail Scaglietti, Chrono, es muy fuerte.-le dijo su padre.

Chrono suspiro al telefono antes de colgarle sin decir nada más y Clyde supo que su hijo estaba de camino, entonces miro la sombra y por primera vez, susurro.

-Ten cuidado, Fate.

* * *

><p>Chrono nunca pensó en volver a hacer aquella llamada, realmente no pensaba hacerla pero sabía que no podría esconderlo, no cuando era la casa de Nanoha y no cuando eran Vivio y Fate las que estaban en el problema.<p>

-Hayate, la sombra esta en casa de Nanoha, estoy yendo para allá.-decía él a través de la llamada.

Desde el otro lado de la línea, Hayate preparaba junto con Kaito a sus compañeros en alerta máxima, respiro sabiendo que solo ese equipo podría conseguir resultados dentro de la gravedad del asunto que llevaban entre manos.

Y entonces, otra línea se abrió.

-Chrono...-susurro la instructora.

Él y Nanoha no habían hablado desde que Fate había muerto y la verdad es que muchas cosas se habían perdido, pero no podía esconderlo y él quería ser quien se lo dijera, él debía ser quien selo dijera.

-Nanoha, estoy llegando a tu casa, Fate esta allí así que no te preocupes, ella protegerá a Vivio.-le dijo el joven con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Y a ella?-pregunto Nanoha.

-¿Como?-dijo confuso Chrono.

-Quien...quien protegera a Fate-chan, solo yo puedo hacerlo y no estoy allí ahora...-susurro la joven.

Chrono la miro detenidamente, sorpresa y ternura abriendose paso a través de él, había oido que Nanoha no había olvidado a su hermana en todo ese tiempo, pero no había querido creerlo, no hasta que él lo había visto con sus propios ojos.

Como ahora.

-Nanoha...-susurro Chrono.

-¡La veo!-grito ella de repente.

Y él miro hacia delante también mirando la casa cubierta por una gran oscuridad que no dejaba ver nada más ni a nadie más que hubiera en su interior.

Fue la primera vez que Chrono Harlaow tuvo verdadero miedo, entonces, vio a su padre buscando la manera de entrar y algo en su corazón se relajo.

-¡Papa!-grito el joven.

-¡Chrono!-dijo él.

Él joven bajó, sin darse cuenta de que otra persona había bajado a la tierra la mismo tiempo que él y los miraba con sorpresa grabada en su rostro, una persona que había escuchado todo y por fin entendía la familiaridad que había encontrado en aquel hombre.

-¿Clyde Harlaow?-preguntó Nanoha.

Los dos la miraron al mismo tiempo, con nerviosismo grabado en sus caras, ella iba a preguntar que era todo aquello cuando lo escucho...

Ruidoso, aterrador, destructivo, ese era el sonido de una gran explosión, una que había estallado dentro de su casa.

* * *

><p>Fate notó como su hija abría y cerraba la boca en busca de algo que decirle cuando ella se interpuso en el golpe que la sombra les había lanzado a las dos pequeñas.<p>

-Fate...¿Fate-mama?-preguntó la niña.

Fate sonrió, echaba de menos que la llamara mama y que la mirara como si fuera su heroina, justo como ahora la estaba mirando.

-Siento haber tardado, Vivio.-susurro ella.

Girandose a su oponente, lo vio acumular energía mientras la miraba, su rabia comparable a la de un volcán mientras ella agarraba a su Bardiche.

-¿Listo viejo amigo?-pregunto la Enforcer.

-_Yes Sir._-dijo el dispositivo.

Y dejó que la luz la llenara, sintiendo una energía que no había sentido jamás, una que la hacía sentirse fuerte, segura...su poder de Al-Hazard.

-¡Es imposible!-grito la sombra.

Fate sonrió, su visión restaurada, su fuerza capaz de frenar a la sombra que las estaba amenazando aún sin tener todo su poder y la seguridad de saber que podría ayudar a su hija una vez más la hicieron mirar a su enemigo con una nueva confianza y determinación.

-¡Gold Jet Zanber!-grito la Enforcer.

Su Bardiche, con forma de espada gigante, golpeo la sombra llenando todo el espacio de luz mientras la sombra gritó y se apartó lo más rápido posible de ellas, dandole la victoria que necesitaba.

-Acabare contigo, heredera, ¡lo juro!-grito la sombra mientras se alejaba del lugar.

Fate guardo su espada y miro a las niñas antes de bajar al suelo y colocar las manos sobre Einhart y conjurar su poder para poder curarla.

En pocos minutos, la pequeña estaba abriendo los ojos mientras Vivio la miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Fate-mama!-grito la niña.

Antes de saber que pasaba, la pequeña la abrazó con fuerza, casi tirandola al suelo y por primera vez desde que estaba allí, Fate cedió a sus necesidades y abrazó a su pequeña con lágrimas llenandole sus ojos.

Ojos que vieron la mirada de anhelo de Nanoha que las miraba desde la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y sin quererlo, deseo estar en casa.

Sin quererlo, deseo no continuar su destino.


	14. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

-Esto es...como llamarlo...-susurro Chrono.

-Situación incomoda, hijo.-suspiro Clyde.

Delante de ellos, Fate con su hija Vivio que no se separaba de ella y en frente, Nanoha con Hayate, Kaito, Sasuke, Singum, Vita, Shamal, Zafira, Subaru, Teanna, Erio y Caro y ninguno de ellos era capaz de empezar a explicar lo que veían en aquel momento.

-Increible...-susurro Hayate.

-Pero...pero vimos como...-tartamudeaba Kaito.

-¿Que fue lo que pasó?-pregunto Sasuke.

Fate, por su parte, no parecía intimidada y si Clyde no la conociera mejor, juraría que se estaba divirtiendo con todo aquello.

-Todo a su tiempo, ahora mismo tenemos que preocuparnos de lo que pasa ahora.-dijo la rubia.

-Eh...si, creo que tienes razón, Fate-san.-dijo Subaru.

-Pero un momento, necesitamos saber como tu estas aqui de nuevo.-dijo Signum.

Clyde notó casi al instante como la velocidad de Fate no la convertía en más que viento mientras se colocaba delante de Signum, su expresión fría, distante.

-Se que molesto, pero ahora mismo, soy vuestra única opción.-susurro la Enforcer delante de Signum.

Entonces Fate se percató del uniforme de Signum, pequeños variantes que le decían a la rubia que la habían sustituido como Enforcer Principal en la Sección Seis, algo que no debería si quiera importarle, pero dolia.

Después de todo, no la echaban tanto de menos como ella había sospechado, o más bien, deseado.

-Veo que...-dijo mirando a Signum.

-No...esto no es...-empezó a explicar Signum.

-No pasa nada, mi única misión aqui es ayudaros para poder defenderos de él.-susurro la Enforcer.

-¿Esa sombra? ¿Acaso sabes que es?-pregunto Vita.

-Es Jail Scaglietti, vino cuando Clyde y yo caímos aqui.-explico Fate.

-Osea que... lo tragiste tu.-le dijo Erio.

Clyde comenzó a sentir la tensión, estaba claro que lo que hubiera pasado estaba haciendo mella ahora en Fate y ahora la rubia era como una bomba de relojería esperando para explotar a la menor provocación.

-Erio...-susurro la Enforcer.

-¡Fate! Oye, Chrono dice que podríamos usar las dependencias de su unidad.-dijo Clyde de repente.

-¿Que? ¡Yo no dije eso!-dijo Chrono.

La respuesta que recibió fue un duro golpe en las costillas de su padre mientras lo miraba como si fuera a matarlo.

-¡Di que si! O aqui tendremos más de un enfrentamiento.-susurro Clyde.

-Oh...esta bien.-susurro Chrono.

Entonces miro a su hermana que estaba parada frente a todo como si fuera un león esperando su ataque y se colocó a su lado.

-Fate tiene razón, tenemos que saber que esta pasando y como detenerlo antes de que cause más daños, por eso, mañana os espero a todos en mi zona de entrenamiento a las 10 de la mañana y allí, hablaremos sobre lo que podamos hacer.-dijo Chrono.

Fate lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa antes de soltarse de Vivio y mirar a Kaito y Sasuke que se mantenían firmes al lado de Einhart.

-Veo que estais bien, me alegro.-dijo Fate con una sonrisa.

-Fate...te hemos echado de menos.-susurro Kaito.

-Cariño, menos mal que estas bien.-le dijo Sasuke.

Los dos se acercaron a ella lentamente hasta que la abrazaron, con lágrimas en los ojos, un encuentro tan irreal que tenían miedo de soltarla por si desaparecía.

-Soy de verdad.-les dijo ella.

-Lo se, solo que este viejo necesita asegurarse.-sonrió Sasuke.

-Y este joven también.-dijo riendose.

Fate miro entonces a su espalda, sintiendo la energía de algo muy especial para ella correr en su dirección hasta que vio al gran Terri, su perro, correr hacia ella y saltar mientras le lamía la cara.

-¡Chico! ¡Que alegría verte!-sonrió Fate.

El perro ladró y se movió a su alrededor antes de moverse hacia Vivio que lo acarició con cariño y entonces Fate comprendió que ahora Vivio era su dueña.

_No podía tener una mejor._

Ella se levantó y le sonrió a su hija antes de darle un fuerte abrazo y un saludo a Terri, después miro a Sasuke, Kaito, Clyde y Chrono y se detuvo frente a ellos.

-Necesito hablar con vosotros.-dijo ella.

Los chicos asintieron antes de seguirla a la puerta, ella iba a marcharse sin dar ni una mirada más a la gente que estaba parada frente a ellos, debía hacerlo, aunque la necesidad le cortara por la mitad.

Entonces, una mano, caliente y suave, cogió su brazo.

-Fate-chan, no te vayas otra vez.-dijo la instructora.

_No quiero irme, quiero quedarme Nanoha, quedarme y hacerte el amor hasta que me digas que no importa nada más que yo, nada más que nosotras y Vivio._

-No puedo quedarme, Nanoha.-susurro la rubia.

Pero Fate sabía que ella no iba a rendirse, su Nanoha no se rendía así de fácil cuando quería algo, lo que no sabía era que lo que quería, acabaría siendo dolor para las dos.

-Te amo...-susurro Nanoha.

Fate supo que no podría contenerse, sin ni siquiera pensar se dio la vuelta para enmarcar la cara de Nanoha entre sus manos y besarla con fuerza, con la desesperación que sentía, porque la amaba y separarse de ella la estaba matando.

Sus labios se golpearon, sus lenguas bailaron al son de la música que ellas mismas ponian, pasión, pena, rabia, amor, todo se mezclo mientras ellas sentían la parte que faltaba en ellas unirse de nuevo, sus corazones unirse de nuevo.

Estar sin Nanoha iba a acabar matandola.

-Yo siempre te ame-susurro la rubia.

Y antes de que Nanoha pudiera detenerla, Fate usó su Sonic Move para marcharse de allí, dejando a la instructora jadeante y sufriendo por más.

Aunque sabía, por la determinación que habia captado de Nanoha, que todo aquello no había hecho más que empezar.

Solo esperaba tener fuerzas para aguantarlo.

* * *

><p>-Eh...mama, ¿que haces?<p>

En Al-Hazard, la oscuridad que había cubierto toda la zona ya no existía, pero no era aquel el mayor problema que tenían.

-Alicia, no se que pasa, pero algo esta muy mal.-susurro Precia.

La gente estaba muriendo.

Las almas de Al-Hazard estaban desapareciendo y los cuerpos se quedaban sin vida, por mucho que ella investigara no encontraba nada, no había nada que explicara aquello, nada excepto una sola cosa.

La oscuridad debía estar en Al-Hazard, eso también era parte de la vida de aquel mundo y sin eso, Al-Hazard no podía existir.

-Mama, tranquila, Fate nos salvará.-susurro Alicia.

Eso esperaba, aunque al mismo tiempo no sabía como podría soportar la soledad de aquel lugar y más con la oscuridad rondando siempre sus pasos.

_Quizá yo pueda ayudaros por ahora._

La voz les vino de ningun lugar, hasta que Precia observo un punto lleno de luz que cubría sus paredes y una mujer que brillaba con tanta intensidad que cegaba.

-¿Quien eres?-pregunto Precia.

_Soy Shia y he venido a devolverle a Fate un favor._

* * *

><p>-Así que era eso...-susurro Sasuke.<p>

Fate, ya en su estado civil, se sentaba en el sofá de la oficina de Chrono, tomando un sorbo de café mientras sentía las emociones de su hermano y su padre sobre lo que les estaba contando.

-Es por eso que no quieres hablar con ellos, ¿verdad?-le dijo Kaito de repente.

-Si, en gran parte.-susurro Fate.

Kaito suspiro, era duro saber que su hermana no se quedaría allí con ellos, era duro verla ahora sabiendo lo que le deparaba el destino, pero sobretodo...

Era duro verla en su dolor.

-Por eso, he decidido entrenar a la Sección Seis en caso de que yo no pueda vencer a la sombra o no este para hacerlo.- les dijo la rubia.

-Me parece bien pero, ¿cuando piensas decirselo?-dijo Sasuke.

La pregunta la pilló totalmente por sorpresa, su padre parecía distante y no podía culparlo, después de todo llevaba seis meses fuera de juego y ahora había venido a llenarlos de problemas de nuevo pero aquella pregunta...

_¿Que pretendes, papa?_

-No los necesito.-contesto Fate.

-Entonces, Fate, ¿porque has besado a Nanoha con desesperación si no la necesitas?-volvió a preguntar su padre.

-No sabes nada.-susurro Fate.

Pero sospechaba que si lo sabía y todo, besar a Nanoha había sido volver al cielo, tener de nuevo lo que siempre había soñado, sentir su cuerpo era simplemente volver a donde ella pertenecía, pero ahora ya no importaba.

Nanoha tenía su libertad y ella tenía aquel maldito destino del que no podía escapar.

-Haz como quieras hija, pero recuerda algo...-le dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-¿Que?-pregunto Fate.

-Es mejor haber amado un poco, que no haberlo hecho nunca.-susurro su padre antes de marcharse.

Y ella se quedo allí, sentada, pensando, proque tenía razón, pero, ¿de verdad podría hacer aquello? ¿podría tener a Nanoha por un tiempo antes de decirle adios?

¿Debía hacer aquello?

-Piensalo hermanita, papa no suele hablar mucho desde el corazón.-susurro Kaito.

Kaito se fue con su padre y ella suspiro, no, no podía hacerlo, por ella, por Nanoha y por todo loque debía salvar, no podría hablar con Nanoha, era lo mejor.

Pero si era lo mejor, ¿Porque demonios dolia tanto?


	15. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

Al día siguiente, mientras los miraba llegar a la zona de entrenamiento de Chrono, Fate seguía pensando en las palabras de su padre y en su dilema interior.

_Es mejor haber amado un poco, que no hacerlo nunca._

Ella sabía que Nanoha no se daría por vencida tan facilmente, tampoco lo había hecho años atrás, cuando se habían conocido, pero no sabía si podría volver a estar con ella para luego dejarla de nuevo.

-Que debería hacer...-susurro la rubia.

-Quiza, deberías hablar con ella.-susurro Clyde.

Fate se asustó, en todo el tiempo que había estado ciega, solo al principio había sufrido esa clase de sorpresas, pero ahora, pensando en Nanoha, había bajado la guardía.

_Otra vez._

-No se...no se si pueda dejarla ir.-le dijo ella.

-Fate...a veces, tienes que arriesgar.-le dijo Clyde.

-Pero...¿que pasará cuando me vaya?-preguntó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Dime algo Fate, si te fueras mañana de este mundo, ¿con quien querrías, más que nada, pasar la última noche?-preguntó Clyde.

-Con Nanoha.-contesto sin pensar.

Y Clyde sonrió, igual que ella se dio cuenta de que por mucho que peleara, necesitaba a Nanoha en su vida, aunque fuera por poco tiempo, pero se iba a asegurar de que aquel tiempo fuera el necesario para crear memorias.

Memorias que llevaría en el corazón para siempre.

* * *

><p>Nanoha estaba en uno de los vestidores, preparando para el entrenamiento que Fate iba a darles para poder defenderse de la sombra que había atacado su casa, pero todos sus pensamientos estaban centrados en ella, en Fate.<p>

_Se que me quiere, pude sentir la pasión en aquel beso, entonces...¿porque?_

El sonido de unos golpes en la puerta la sacarón de sus pensamientos, pero lo que más la sorprendió fue quien estaba tras aquella puerta.

Era...

-¿Fate-chan?-preguntó.

La rubia entró y cerró la puertas tras ella para después levantar su cabeza hasta que sus ojos se golpearon con los de ella.

Unos ojos, borgoña, tan llenos de vida en el pasado y ahora...tan vacios.

Fate camino a tientas por el vestuario hasta encontrar un banco a su lado y se sentó, señalando el banco que había delante para que ella se sentara.

-Tenemos que hablar, Nanoha.-susurro la rubia.

Y Nanoha supo entonces, que era el momento de decir toda la verdad y que el corazón decidiera que era lo mejor.

* * *

><p>Clyde encontró a Kaito y Sasuke en la entrada de la zona de entranmiento de Chrono y los dos, al igual que él sonreían sabiendo que pasaba dentro de aquellos edificios.<p>

-Me alegro de que por fin se decidiera.-dijo Sasuke.

-Si, mi hermana puede ser algo cabezota pero en el fondo, el amor puede más que todo eso.-dijo Kaito.

Pero en el fondo, Clyde sabía que no todo sería felicidad, porque aunque él estuviera libre, Precia, Alicia y mucha gente más seguía atrapada en Al-Hazard y solo Fate podría liberarla, a cambio de su libertad.

_Y el destino sigue jugando con ella._

-Solo espero que pueda arreglar las cosas antes de que tenga que marcharse.-susurro Clyde.

Las miradas de Sasuke y Kaito se oscurecieron, no les gustaba nada el tema y Clyde sinceramente tampoco, pero no podía simplemente olvidarlo, él había sido uno de ellos justo antes de que la sombra de Scaglietti los sacara a él y Fate de allí.

-Pero...¿de verdad no hay ninguna manera de que se quede?-pregunto Kaito.

Y él agacho su cabeza, deseando poder contestar que si la había, que él tenía un plan para que Fate no tuviera que marcharse, pero por desgracia, no tenía ninguno, ella debía irse para que otros pudieran tener su vida.

-No, lo siento.-susurro Clyde.

* * *

><p>-Uhmmm...Tia...-susurro Subaru.<p>

-¿Que?-preguntó ella.

-¿Crees que Fate-san nos odia?-pregunto la joven.

Teanna la miro durante unos minutos mientras que pensaba su respuesta, si lo hacía, no podía culparla, al fin y al cabo, toda su miseria era en parte culpa de ellos, pero...

-No, realmente no creo que nos odie.-dijo Teanna.

Porque en el poco tiempo que había trabajado con ella, Teanna sabía cuando Fate podía enfadarse y cuando no, sabía como odiaba las injusticias y solo una sola vez, había visto a su mentora fuera de control por el odio, pero ni de lejos era lo que veía en ella ahora cada vez que los miraba, ahora solo veía...pena.

-¿Como lo sabes?-pregunto Subaru.

-Pues, verás...-susurro ella.

_**Flashback**_

_-Nanoha-san, ¿esta bien?-pregunto Teanna._

_Ella y Fate habían ido a ver a Nanoha, después de que la instructora fuera atacada en su día libre por un grupo asesinos contratados por un hombre al que hace meses Nanoha había detenido por intento de secuestro de su propio hijo pequeño._

_-Si, Teanna, no es nada.-le dijo la instructora._

_-A mi no me parece nada.-susurro Fate._

_Las dos chicas miraron a Fate, su cara mostraba total seriedad, sus ojos desprendían fuego y agarraba a Bardiche como si fuera a romperlo..._

_Por primera vez, Teanna estuvo asustada de su superior._

_-¿Fue él?-preguntó Fate simplemente._

_-Fate-chan, no fue...-intento explicar Nanoha._

_-Contestame, Nanoha.-cortó la Enforcer._

_Nanoha se acercó a ella, abrazando a la rubia mientras ella parecía relajarse bajo su toque y Teanna soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo._

_-Estoy bien, Fate-chan.-susurro Nanoha._

_-Sabes que odio que te hagan daño.-le dijo ella respirando el olor de su cuello._

_Nanoha rió antes de darle un beso en los labios, que hizo que Teanna mirara para otro lado avergonzada de ver a sus superiores de tal manera, pero alegre de saber que ahora Fate estaba más tranquila._

_-Ten cuidado, Fate-chan.-le dijo Nanoha._

_-Teanna me cubrirá, ¿Verdad?-le dijo la Enforcer._

_-¿Eh?-pregunto la joven._

_-Vamos a por el Señor Kazumi Koishima, Teanna, quien mandó atacar a Nanoha.-susurro Fate._

_-Eh, si, claro que te cubriré, Fate-san.-dijo rápidamente la joven, aun sonrojada por lo que había visto._

_Fate se despidió de Nanoha y cuando salieron de la puerta, Teanna suspiro, preparandose de nuevo para una nueva misión._

_-Fate-san, ¿donde...?-preguntó._

_-Hazme un favor, Teanna, no le digas a nadie, ni siquiera a Subaru, donde vamos a ir.-susurro la rubia._

_Y Teanna solo pudo mirar los ojos, otra vez llenos de furia de su superior mientras la seguía lentamente, rezando para que el Señor Koishima estuviera bien escondido o que ella pudiera encontrarlo antes de que Fate lo encontrara porque si no, era hombre muerto._

_**Fin Flashback**_

-Vaya...¿y que pasó con ese hombre?-pregunto Subaru.

-Ella lo encontró primero y creo que ahora esta en la prisión de Mid-Childa teniendo pesadillas con un diablo rubio con un hacha amarilla.-dijo Teanna.

-¿En serio?

-Si, la verdad es que Fate iba a terminar con él por tocar a su mujer, pero yo llegue antes y tuve que dejarlos inconscientes a los dos...-susurro la Enforcer.-...después de su enfado, Fate reconoció que le hubiera hecho mucho daño si yo no la hubiera parado...¿porque sonries?-preguntó.

Y aunque ya sabía la respuesta, espero a que ella se lo dijera.

-Porque Fate-san no nos odia, Teanna.-le dijo su compañera.

* * *

><p>Nanoha se mantenía en su lugar mientras miraba como Fate se acomodaba en su lugar y la enfrentaba con aquellos ojos que parecían atormentarla con la verdad.<p>

-Sabes Nanoha, te extrañe...-susurro la rubia.

Escucharla, así de repente, hizo que su corazón saltara de su pecho, ella estaba hablando con ella con total tranquilidad, casi como si estuviera confensandose y lo que acababa de decir...

_Oh, Fate-chan, yo también te extrañe._

-Yo...-empezó ella.

-Por favor, dejame decir lo que tengo dentro antes de poder hablar.-susurro la rubia.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio, podía sentir la tensión en la rubia y ella misma parecía no estar demasiado con los pies en la tierra.

-Adelante.-dijo Nanoha.

Faste suspiro antes de volver su cara hacia donde estaba Nanoha y volver a reunir el valor para hablar.

-Cuando me detuvierón, tuve días en los que realmente no quería seguir adelante, me mentía en peleas con los demás presos porque te amenazaban, depués de todo te llevaba pegada a mi corazón y cada vez que miraba nuestras fotos, me acordaba porque me había enamorado de ti.-le dijo la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa.

Nanoha sintió las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas, su pobre Fate-chan había pasado por un infierno por una injusticia y había seguido luchando por ella, incluso ahora...

-La noche en la que salvé a tus padres realmente no me importaba lo que pasara conmigo solo sabía que tenía que salvarlos a toda costa y, gracias a Kaito, lo consegui...-susurro Fate.-...intente odiarte Nanoha, por todo lo que me habías dolido, intente olvidarte, pero no pude, siempre estaba aqui...-dijo señalando su cabeza.-...pero sobretodo siempre estabas aqui...-dijo señalando a su corazón.-...y cuando te volvía a ver...estaba rota y no quería que me vieras rota.-dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

_No me importaba, maldita sea, no me importaba._

-Luego, el día en que morí, supe que realmente no me odiabas, solo reclamabas lo que era tuyo y yo te había quitado, por eso decidí devolverte tu libertad antes de morir, porque siempre he sabido que ese era tu verdadero amor.-dijo al fin.

Y entonces, sacado de ninguna parte, Fate escucho un golpe acompañado de un dolor en su cara para luego sentir como unos labios chocaban contra los suyos, labios que sabian a sal y a cielo.

Los labios de Nanoha.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Aqui esta chicos, otro capi más y deciros que últimamente no subo los dos a los que estais acostumbrados porque el trabajo esta acabando conmigo jajajaja y no tengo casi tiempo pero os prometo que a partir de la semana que viene volvere a subir los dos capis regulares, hasta entonces, intentare subir como minimo uno.

Gracias por estar ahí.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 15<strong>

-Eres una idiota, Fate-chan.-susurro Nanoha.

Sus labios todavía no estaban despagados de los de Fate, su cuerpo estaba amoldado al de ella y sus manos descansaban en los lados de la rubia mientras intentaba calmarse, porque estar era su oportunidad, la única que tenía.

La única que necesitaba.

-Nanoha...-susurro la rubia.

-No, he escuchado tu parte, ahora tu escucharás la mia.-dijo Nanoha.

La rubia se quedo en silencio mientras Nanoha acariciaba su cara pasando el dorso de su mano por su mejilla, sintiendo de nuevo el calor de su piel contra la suya y la necesidad de tocarla haciendose cada vez más fuerte dentro de ella.

-Tenías razón, estaba demasiado estresada, tu culpabilidad, la forma en la que te había tratado, todo parecía demasiado pesado cuando supe la verdad...-susurro con las lágrimas a punto de caer.-...cuando supe lo que te había pasado protegiendo a mi familia mientras yo pensaba que eras culpable de sus ataques, vivi un infierno con tu muerte...yo...-mustió sin poder seguir.

Fate la abrazó por instinto, pues sabía que Nanoha estaba recordando los días después de su muerte y parecía ser un verdadero martirío para ella.

-Nanoha, no hace falta que lo digas.-le dijo la rubia.

-Pero necesito decirtelo, necesito que sepas que yo siempre te he amado, que gustosamente abría dado mi libertad y mi vida por ti, que yo cometí un error que me costo la felicidad y que pienso luchar para tenerte en mi vida de nuevo, porque sin ti no se vivir.-contesto Nanoha.

-No digas eso...-le pidió Fate.

-Es la verdad.-contestó ella.

-Nanoha...-intento decir la rubia.

Pero Nanoha no le dejo, la beso con fuerza, con ganas, con añoranza y Fate volvió a sentirse en casa, en su lugar, donde debía y quería estar, entre los brazos de aquella mujer, sintiendo su cuerpo, su mente y su corazón.

_Por desgracia, no es tu destino, Testarossa._

Pero ahora eso no le importaba, solo le importaba Nanoha y lo que ella le estaba dando en aquel momento y decidió abandonarse al recuerdo, estaría con ella todo el tiempo que pudiera y después...después ya pensaría en lo demás.

-Nanoha.-susurro.

-¿Si?-susurro ella mientras separaba sus labios de los de la Enforcer.

-Yo también te amo.-susurro Fate.

Y lentamente bajo con ella hasta el suelo, entre besos y caricias, dispuesta a demostrarle que ella también lo decía de verdad, después a hacerla vibrar como nunca y dispuesta a sanar las heridas de las dos con sus besos.

Porque si en algo era experta Fate Testarossa, era en curar heridas del alma.

* * *

><p>Clyde se presentó delante de todo el mundo con la seriedad de volver a tener a su cargo a militares con experiencia suficiente como para dominar el mundo.<p>

-Bien, comencemos.-dijo él.

-Eh...¿Y Fate y Nanoha?-pregunto Hayate.

Clyde miro hacia Kaito y Sasuke, los tres algo sonrojado de golpe porque habían escuchado "ruidos" viniendo del vestuario de Nanoha, donde ella y Fate estaban..."hablando" aunque lo único que habían escuchado al acercarse para asegurarse de que todo fuera bien, habían sido murmullos de placer.

-Bueno...-empezó Clyde.

-Estan...trabajando.-dijo Kaito.

Sasuke miro a su hijo mientras este parecía solo sonrojarse aún más y se pregunto como era posible que ellos no escucharan los gritos de Fate y Nanoha cuando él, desde allí mismo, era capaz de escucharlo.

-¿Trabajando?-pregunto Vita.

-Si...están...comparando opiniones.-continuó Clyde.

En aquel punto, hasta Chrono los miraba como extraños, pero al parecer, nadie pregunto nada más mientras se miraban entre ellos con la sospecha todavía en su mirada.

-Bueno esta bien, entonces, ¿por donde empezamos?-dijo Signum.

Suspirando por haberse librado de contestar a más preguntas, Clyde decidió que lo mejor era empezar por el principio y empezar a hablar de la sombra.

-Primero, teneís que saber que la sombra no es como cualquier otra, es una forma oscura no solo capaz de poseer, como ha hecho con Jail Scaglietti, si no que también puede viajar por el tiempo y el espacio, dandole uso en cualquier mundo, ya que, como sabeis, en todos los mundos hay maldad.-dijo Clyde.

-Si pero...¿que interes tiene?-pregunto Teanna.

-Come la energía de los planetas en movimiento, parandolos y dejandolos en el olvido hasta que mueren y con ellos, sus habitantes, pero, en Al-Hazard, no puede hacerlo, ya que es un mundo completamente detenido con alta técnologia y sus habitantes son almas y algunos...como llamarlo...casos especiales.-continuo Clyde.

-Como tu y Fate.-dijo Chrono.

-Y Precia y Alicia.-dijo su padre.

Todo el mundo se detuvo al escuchar aquello, nadie era ajeno a la historia de Precia Testarossa, Alicia Testarossa y la propia Fate.

-Papa, ¿que sabes de Precia y Alicia?-preguntó Chrono.

-Que estan atrapadas en Al-Hazard.-contesto su padre.

-¿¡Como!-grito Chrono.

Y Clyde supo que era hora de contar toda la verdad.

-Sentaos, esto va a ser una charla muy larga.-susurro él.

* * *

><p>-Creo que hemos causado un desastre, Nanoha.-susurro Fate.<p>

-Chrono lo entenderá, si no podemos usar a Hayate, ella siempre fue fan del sexo salvaje.-le contesto la morena.

Las dos rieron mientras Nanoha miraba el destrozo que habían hecho, la ropa rasgada, los bancos donde habían estado sentadas destrozados, hasta se habían golpeado con las taquillas dejando abolladuras en más de una.

Fate besó su pelo mientras jugaba con uno de sus mechones, por fin sintiendo la paz que tanto había estado esperando, todo lo que tenía que hacer era quedarse así, con Nanoha desnuda entre sus brazos mientras la instructora apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho y acariciaba su estomago mandandole escalofrios.

-Por cierto, Fate-chan...-susurro Nanoha.

-¿Si?-pregunto la rubia.

-Espero que no te importe, pero le puse a Vivio tus apellidos.-le dijo la instructora.

Fate levanto su mano hasta tocar la cara de Nanoha acariciandola mientras la acercaba a ella para robarle un beso cargado de intensidad, la noticia que le acababa de dar era un regalo, un sueño, era...

Era lo que había soñado.

-Gracias, Nanoha.-susurro sintiendo las lágrimas humedecer sus mejillas.

-Eh, no llores, ella quiso llevar los apellidos de su mama.-le dijo Nanoha.

Nanoha recorrió con besos sus lágrimas mientras sonreía, todavía recordaba el día que Vivio había decidido tener los apellidos de su Fate-mama.

_**Flashback**_

_Solo había pasado un mes de la muerte de Fate y Nanoha no parecía estar bien con nada, su trabajo era algo rutinario para ella ahora que no tenía a su Enforcer rubia para alegrar su día y Vivio, era tan buena y lo estaba pasando tan mal que Nanoha a veces pensaba que la niña llegaría a odiarla por buscar soledad._

_Pero era todo lo que quería, soledad para llorar._

_-Nanoha-mama...-susurro Vivio desde la puerta de su cuarto._

_Otra vez se había encerrado en su cuarto cuando el dolor y la soledad se habían hecho demasiado para ella, pero su pequeña estaba llamandola y se vio obligada a sonreir, aunque las lágrimas no se detendrían y la soledad no se iría de su lado._

_-Vivio...¿que pasa, cariño?-pregunto Nanoha._

_-Vivio quiere pedir una cosa a Nanoha-mama.-susurro la pequeña._

_Nanoha le hizo el gesto para que se acercara y la sentó sobre su regazo mientras esperaba a que la pequeña hablara._

_-Dime, Vivio.-dijo Nanoha._

_-Vivio quiere llevar el apellido de Fate-mama.-susurro._

_-¿Que?-pregunto Nanoha en estado de shock._

_-Vivio quiere tener los apellidos de Fate-mama, quiere que la gente sepa que Fate-mama tuvo una hija y que esa hija esta orgullosa de ella.-le dijo Vivio._

_Nanoha la miro durante largos minutos, intentando reaccionar pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue acercar a su hija a sus brazos y llorar._

_-¿Es malo, Nanoha-mama?-pregunto Vivio preocupada._

_-No...no lo es, cariño, es muy bueno.-sonrió entre lágrimas Nanoha._

_-Entonces...¿puedo tenerlos?-sonrió la niña._

_-Si, claro que si.-le dijo Nanoha._

_Vivio se levantó sonriendo, por primera vez en semanas Nanoha había visto una sonrisa verdadera de su hija y eso hizo que su corazón doliera menos y se sintiera más tranquila._

_**Fin Flashback**_

Fate sintió que su corazón iba a estallar cuando escucho aquella historia que Nanoha le acababa de contar, su pequeña Vivio...

-Recuerdame que quiero llevarle algo antes de que volvamos a casa.-susurro Fate en su pelo.

-Bien...-dijo Nanoha soñolienta.

Fate sonrió, Nanoha podía ser como un gatito cuando se alimentaba y ahora parecía estar satisfecha y lista para ir a dormir.

Pero para eso debían volver a casa primero.

-Vamos dormilona, es hora de ir a trabajar.-sonrió Fate.

-Noooo.-gimió Nanoha.

-Venga, esta noche continuaremos.-sugirió la rubia.

-Me lo pensare...-dijo Nanoha con una sonrisa.

Fate se rió y se levanto ayudada por Nanoha, rápido, agarraron sus ropas vistiendose una a la otra y salieron para encotrarse con los demás cuando un grito las sacó de su felicidad.

-¡Mama!-grito Chrono.

-Oh dios, Lindy.-susurro Clyde.

-¡Admirante Harlaow!-gritaron los demás.

Nanoha miro a Fate algo confusa mientras corrían por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala donde estaban todos con Lindy desmayada en brazos de Clyde.

-Uh oh...-susurro Nanoha.

Y allí, mirando el cuerpo de su madre, Fate entendió que había otro problema urgente mucho peor que la sombra, un problema que podía desatar el infierno.

El despertar de Lindy Harlaow.


	17. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

Era una pesadilla, él estaba viviendo una pesadilla.

-Clyde, calmate, Shamal ya ha dicho que esta bien.-le decía Fate a su lado.

Pero él sentía las manos sudorosas, el corazón le latía a mil por hora y no dejaba de mirar la puerta de la sala de espera.

Lindy lo había visto...y se había desmayado.

-Nada esta bien, Fate, mira su reacción...-susurraba el hombre.

A su lado, Fate movió su cabeza sitiendo la presencia Shamal cuando la doctora volvió a salir del cuarto de Lindy y les enfrento.

-Fate, igual sería mejor si tu pasarás y le explicaras de que va todo esto.-dijo la doctora.

Fate asintió, sintió la sonrisa de Nanoha en su cuello dandole suerte y después soltó su mano para ir a hablar con su madre sobre lo que acababa de ver, al fin y al cabo no podía evadirla para siempre...

Por mucho que quisiera.

* * *

><p>Lindy Harlaow había tenido muchas sorpresas en toda su vida, pero ninguna como la que había tenido aquella mañana cuando había ido con el firme proposito de hablar con Fate, aunque lo que se había encontrado, había sido una cosa muy distinta...<p>

-Lindy...¿puedo pasar?-preguntó Fate.

-Si, claro.-se apresuro a decir Lindy.

Vio a Fate entrar guiada por su bastón hasta que la joven se acerco y se sentó en la silla que había a su lado, después dejo el bastón a su lado y suspiro, sabiendo lo dura que iba a ser aquella conversación.

Tan dura como la tensión que ella sentía.

-Lindy...lo que viste es real.-le dijo Fate.

-¿Como?-preguntó ella.

-Lo que viste...Clyde, es real, esta aqui.-volvió a decir la Enforcer.

Lindy tuvo que pensar durante unos segundos lo que la joven le decía, porque no parecía entenderlo, Clyde estaba vivo, aqui, con ella...

_Es real, él esta aqui._

-Como es...-preguntó Lindy.

-Es posible, cuando morí...fui a Al-Hazard, él estaba allí, él fue quien me rescató.-le dijo Fate.

Lindy suspiro, antes de que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, tenía todo lo que podía pedir en su vida allí mismo, tenía a Chrono, a Fate, a...

_A Clyde..._

Y al mirar los ojos de Fate supo, que era mucho más de lo que se merecía.

* * *

><p><em>Jail...<em>

Jail despertó envuelto en una oscuridad ya normal en él mientras sentía las sombras moverse a su alrededor, lo estaban devorando y ni siquiera podía impedirlo, porque solo él podría darle lo que le hacía falta.

La venganza.

_Jail, tenemos que encontrar a la heredera y rápido, este plano no me sienta bien._

Como si a él le importara, él solo quería eliminar a Fate Testarossa y vivir con sus experimentos sin que nadie le molestara.

_Creo que...tengo una idea._

Jail miro sus manos mientras se movían solas en busca de lo que necesitaba, una cosa que antes de encontrar ya sabía que era...

-Tritanium...-susurro él.

_Si, la heredera puede ser destruida con su propia piedra de la vida._

-No lo entiendo.-le dijo Jail.

_Verás, la heredera, domina los poderes de Al-Hazard, pero aquella ciudad lleva siglos maldita por esta piedra, Tritanium, si conseguimos que Fate tome un poco de ella..._

Moriría.

Jail sonrió ante el plan, solo debía conseguir la manera de que Fate tomara el Tritanium y sus problemas desaparecerían del mapa, era genial, cruel...

Le encantaba.

-¿Y como piensas hacerlo?-pregunto Jail.

Sintió a la sombra sonreir, mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.

_La noche es sinonimo de oscuridad y yo soy la oscuridad..._

Entonces, Jail Scaglietti supo que los días de la Enforcer Fate Testarossa estaban contados y con ellos, todo su infierno.

* * *

><p>Segun Precia Testarossa, ella, Shia Toshiba podría pasar por una doble de Fate y Alicia sin problema, su cabello rubio dorado y su fuerza eran casi iguales a la de sus hijas, la única diferencia evidente, eran sus ojos.<p>

Los de Shia eran verdes como las hojas de los arboles y los de Fate y Alicia, rojos como la sangre.

La mujer parecía sentir todo y Precia no estaba muy segura de lo que había venido a hacer aqui, solo sabía que ella le debía un favor a Fate y que venía a devolverselo, cual fuera el favor, ella no lo sabía.

-Shia...-empezo a decir.

-Ella rescató algo que era muy importante para mi y espero poder devolver todo lo que ha hecho por mi familia.-susurro la mujer.

Algo sorprendida, vio la foto que la mujer le mostraba, un joven y un hombre que sonreían felices mientras posaban para la camara.

-Son mi marido y mi hijo, ella los salvo.-le dijo.

Precia sonrió, ella sabía muy bien hasta donde podía llegar la bondad de su hija, ella misma la había vivido y sintió que el corazón se le llenaba de orgullo, Fate era el tesoro que ella había creado casi sin querer.

-Es muy buena.-susurro Precia.

-Si, por eso quiero agradecerle lo que ha hecho.-le dijo Shia.

-¿Que piensas..?-empezó a preguntar Precia.

Pero entonces, la mujer se levanto, corriendo por su casa mientras se detenia delante del trono que pertenecía a Fate y que, para su sorpresa, estaba brillando más que nunca.

-¿Que es eso?-preguntó Precia.

-Es la heredera, va a morir otra vez y esta vez...-susurro Shia.

-¿Esta vez?-pregunto ansiosa Precia.

-Esta vez su alma se perderá para siempre.-dijo Shia antes de golpear la mesa.

* * *

><p>-Así que...Clyde estuvo todo el tiempo en Al-Hazard.-dijo Lindy.<p>

-Si, al parecer ahora es un lugar donde las almas transitan y solo casos especiales, como el suyo o el de mi madre y mi hermana o el mio propio pueden sobrevivir con un cuerpo.-dijo Fate.

-Y...¿que pasa con ellas? Con Precia y Alicia.-susurro la mujer.

-Volveré a por ellas y me quedare a custodiar Al-Hazard.-susurro Fate.

Lindy la miro entonces, sin querer agarró su brazo con fuerza sintiendo la ansiedad sobre pasarla, ahora que la tenía allí, ahora que todos la tenían allí, ella se marcharía, sin más...

-¿Es por venganza?-preguntó Lindy.

Fate suspiro, no quería reconocerlo, pero parte de ella, la parte oscura que todo el mundo tenía dentro, si lo hacía por eso, era devolverles meses de soledad, de tristeza, aunque la parte razonable y buena no quería ni imaginarse tener que abandonarlos algún día, no ahora que justo estaba recuperandolo todo.

Su dilema estaba llevandola a la locura.

-No voy a engañarte y decirte que me gustaría que pasaras por lo que yo pase, que todos lo hicierais, pero...-susurro Fate.

-¿Pero?-pregunto Lindy.

-Soy incapaz de veros sufrir...-respiro Fate.-...la verdad es que soy la heredera de Al-Hazard y mi destino, es devolver los cuerpos perdidos a su lugar y custodiar la ciudad para que la oscuridad no la destruya.-dijo la rubia.

Lindy sintió que su cuerpo se debilitaba, el corazón dolía y sus ojos escocian con lágrimas, ella era tan buena, tenia un corazón tan grande que era capaz de hacer aquello solo para que su marido se quedara, solo para que gente que ella no conocía se quedara.

-Lo siento...-sollozo Lindy.

Fate se sorprendió por semejante declaración pero dejo que ella llorara, sentía que Lindy tenía la necesidad de desahogarse para decirle lo que tenía en su corazón y aunque no quería que fuera tan fácil, sabía que iba a perdonarla.

-Yo debí haberte protegido cuando te negé...-suspiro entre sollozos.-...siento no haber sido la madre que deseabas y dejarte sola...-mustió agarrando las sabanas.-...pero te juro Fate, que el tiempo que te queda en la Tierra, seré mejor, te prometo ser la madre que buscas y creer en ti siempre, te juro que...

Lindy sintió un abrazo fuerte y unas lágrimas caer sobre su pelo, lágrimas que venían de Fate y sintiendo que su corazón latía dolorosamente, la abrazo mientras se agarraba a ella y lloraba con ella.

-Esta bien, madre.-susurro Fate.

-¿Que?-preguntó Lindy.

Todavía abrazadas, Fate pronunció las únicas palabras que podían hacer que su dolor se marchara reemplanzandolo con felicidad.

-Te perdono, Lindy...no, mama.-susurro la rubia.

Lindy sonrió entre lágrimas mientras volvía a abrazarla, agradeciendo poder tener a su hija de vuelta, volver a tener a toda su familia de vuelta y entonces, recordo algo muy importante.

-Fate...-susurro separandose de ella.

-¿Si?-preguntó Fate.

-Después saber de tu muerte, yo te devolví algo que nunca debí haberte quitado.-dijo Lindy.

Ahora fue el turno de Fate de sentir que su corazón latía a mil por hora mientras esperaba la respuesta de Lindy con sus manos entrelazadas pensando solo en una posibilidad, pero no podía ser...

¿Verdad?

-Fate, te devolví el apellido Harlaow, algo que nunca debí quitarte y que me siento orgullosa de que lleves.-dijo su madre.

Fate agarró fuertemente las manos de su madre y sonrió entre lágrimas, porque por primera vez se sentía completamente en casa y no habría nada, ni la soledad que le espera, ni la sombra que la amenazaba, que pudiera cambiar aquella sensación.

La de estar en casa.


	18. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

La noche siempre había sido la parte del día que más le gustaba a Fate, por su paz, el brillo de la luna, los momentos en casa...

-¡Fate-mama! ¡La cena!-grito Vivio.

Su hija corrió hasta el salón, donde salto sobre ella y comenzó a reirse cuando Fate empezó a hacerle cosquillas, amaba la sensación de familia, la sensación de volver a lo que ella sabía, las risas y el amor de su mujer y su hija.

-Pequeña Vivio, este es tu castigo por satar sobre mi.-dijo Fate al tiempo que le hacia cosquillas por el estomago.

Nanoha, desde la puerta de la cocina las miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras las veía jugar entre risas y recordo el tiempo en que pensó que Fate no volvería, que no volvería a llenar la casa con su paz y su sonrisa.

Pero ahora todo eso quedaba atrás.

Fate levanto su cabeza entre risas, sintiendo la presencia de Nanoha delante de ella y le sonrió mientras sus ojos brillaban con ternura, una que hizo que el corazón de Nanoha se encogiera y latiera más deprisa.

-Vamos a cenar, Vivio, Nanoha-mama nos espera.-le susurro a su hija al oido.

-¡Si!-dijo Vivio.

Y de la mano, fueron hasta la cocina, donde dejo a su hija para abrazar a Nanoha por la cintura y besarla al tiempo que pasaba sus manos por su cintura sintiendo la electricidad cruzando entre ellas.

-¿Que mirabas?-susurro Fate.

-A ti y lo hermosa que me pareces cuando te pones a jugar con Vivio.-le susurro Nanoha en respuesta.

Nanoha se dio la vuelta en los brazos de Fate dandole la espalda y acariciando sus manos hasta llevarla a sus labios, donde los beso y acaricio con cariño.

-Nanoha...-susurro Fate.

-Todavía no me creo que estes en casa y esta vez, para siempre.-susurro Nanoha.

Fate tuvo que forzar una sonrisa cuando recordo que ella no iba a estar para siempre y debía decirselo a Nanoha, ella merecía ser feliz por toda la eternidad y no sufriendo por su destino.

-Nanoha, tenemos que hablar cuando Vivio se acueste.-susurro la Enforcer.

Nanoha podía sentir la tensión en Fate, la tristeza que la llenaba en aquel momento, pero disimulo asintiendo y sonriendo como siempre.

Y de manera casi inconsciente, un miedo que ya le era familiar volvió instalarse en su pecho, el miedo de la perdida.

* * *

><p>-¿¡Como que no podemos salvar a Fate!-grito Alicia.<p>

El enfado de la "mayor" de las hermanas Testarossa era comparable a un volcán en erupción, porque no podía entenderlo, no podía imaginar que su hermana fuera a morir envenenada por su propia ciudad cuando ella estaba intentando salvarla.

-No estoy segura de encontrar un antidoto a tiempo, hija.-dijo Precia.

-No lo entiendo madre, ¿porque Al-Hazard crearía un veneno para su reina?-pregunto Alicia.

-Porque a esta ciudad no le gusta tener dueña...-susurro Shia.

Y aún así, Alicia no lo entendía, su hermana, acababa de encontrarla, ella se estaba sacrificando para que tuviera la vida que debía tener y ahora...

-Entonces, ya esta...se acabo.-susurro Alicia.

-No, no se acabo.-le dijo su madre.

Alicia miro a su madre, quien como ella, aguantaba las lágrimas y los gritos de negación por lo que sabían que iba a pasar, pero a diferencia de ella, Precia Testarossa no se rendía, nunca y mucho menos si era sobre sus hijas.

Así era realmente su madre.

-Mama...-susurro Alicia.

-Hija, encontrare una maldita cura y se la haremos llegar a Fate, mientras tanto...esperemos que Nanoha Takamachi sea suficiente.-le dijo su madre.

Porque de no serlo, todos estarían condenadas.

* * *

><p>Fate esperaba a Nanoha mientras la última se duchaba, con Vivio ya acostada, el nervio por confesarle la verdad cada vez se hacía mayor.<p>

¿Que pasaría una vez que supiera que no podría estar con ellas para siempre? ¿La odiaría? ¿La amaría más que nunca?

No lo sabía y la incertidumbre la estaba matando.

-¡Fate-chan!-grito Nanoha.

La rubia sintió los brazos de Nanoha a su alrededor, dandole calor y haciendo que su corazón volviera a la vida con solo un simple roce.

-Nanoha...-susurro Fate.

-¿Que pasa? ¿De que querías hablar?-preguntó Nanoha.

-Nanoha, hay algo sobre estancia en Al-Hazard que no te he contado...-empezó la rubia.

Nanoha la miro, otra vez ese miedo haciendose fuerte en su interior, otra vez la sensación de perdida, de soledad.

-Nanoha yo...-empezó Fate.

* * *

><p><em>Jail, ahora...<em>

Jail sonrió, golpeando la ventana de la residencia Takamachi, abierndola de par en par para permitir que la oscuridad entrara en la casa como el viento.

_Hasta nunca, Testarossa._

* * *

><p>Nanoha sintió el frío helando sus huesos y anulando lo que Fate quería decirle antes de sentir una presencia cargada de maldad...<p>

-...es por eso, Nanoha.-terminó Fate.

Pero ella no había escuchado nada, solo había sentido aquella presencia terrible que amenazaba su casa.

-Fate-chan...¿estas bien?-preguntó Nanoha.

-Si, claro que...-susurro Fate.

De repente, la Enforcer se quedo blanca mientras se agarraba el pecho con fuerza y sentía como no podía respirar.

-Nan...oha...-susurro Fate.

-¿Fate-chan?-preguntó Nanoha.

Fate cayó en los brazos de Nanoha, sudando y respirando con dificultad mientras intentaba devolver el ritmo normal a los latidos de su corazón, pero nada funcionaba...

Nada.

-¿¡Que te pasa!-pregunto Nanoha desesperada.

Ella no lo supo hasta que miro a la ventana, allí, dos ojos cargados de odio y maldad la miraban con una sonrisa y entonces Fate lo supo.

Eran Jail y la sombra.

_Bas-tardo..._

_Felices sueños, Fate._

Agarro a Nanoha de la camiseta para avisarla, pero era tarde, ellos se habían marchado y ahora ella no sabía que hacer.

¿Moriría allí? Porque era así como se sentía, sentía como sus adentros ardían y todo le daba vueltas mientras Nanoha se levantaba y la cogía en brazos.

-Te llevare con Shamal, Fate-chan, te pondrás bien.-dijo la instructora

Y mientras la veía caminar con Vivio cerca de ellas y a pesar de que sus instintos le decian que aquello no saldría bien, no pudo más que tener esperanza, porque al fin y al cabo...

Cuando Nanoha se lo decía, era porque había esperanza.

* * *

><p>-Así que piensas que un doble ataque cortante y luego un ataque directo de Fate bastarían.-dijo Hayate.<p>

-Si, justo eso.-contesto Clyde.

En la oficina de Hayate, ella, Clyde y ahora también, Lindy, discutían estrategias para sacar adelante el ataque contra la sombra y así, librerar al mundo de la maldad.

-Esta bien, se lo dire a Kaito, esperadme aqui.-dijo Hayate.

La Comandante se marcho dejando solos a Lindy y Clyde, que desde su encuentro en la zona de entrenamiento no había vuelto a hablarse...hasta ahora.

-Clyde...-empezó Lindy.

Pero no pudo continuar, no cuando los tiernos labios de su marido impactaron contra los de ella en suave beso que ninguno de los dos podía rechazar, era demasiado tiempo...

Demasiadas ganas.

-Lindy, se que fue hace mucho pero...-susurro Clyde.

-No importa, te amo.-susurro ella.

Clyde sonrió, dandole otro beso, aún sin creerselo, su mujer, su vida estaba allí delante de él dandole todo lo que una vez se le había negado tras su muerte.

La amaba.

-Papa...mama...-dijo Chrono.

Los dos se separaron para ver a su hijo Chrono delante con la cara sonrojada y una sonrisa timida en su rostro, él estaba feliz, seguramente Fate también lo estaría y ellos estaban más que felices, volvían a ser una familia.

-Ven aqui, Chrono.-dijo su padre.

Y Chrono se acercó, recibiendo el abrazo de sus padres, el abrazo que desde niño siempre había deseado.

-¡Clyde, rapido!-grito Hayate.

Clyde se separo de su familia y salió para ver a Hayate y a Kaito en la puerta, con dificultad para respirar y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, provocanco su alarma y la de su hijo, que rápidamente se acercó a ellos para saber que pasaba.

-¿Que pasa?-preguntó él.

-Es Fate, no respira.-contesto la comandante.

_Bye Bye, Fate._


	19. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

-¡Rapido! ¡Preparad la adrenalina!-grito Shamal.

-Su corazón esta fallando.-dijo una enfermera.

-Maldita sea...¡Placas!-grito otra vez.

Los médicos se arremolinaban alrededor de Fate intentando hacerla reaccionar mientras la joven no parecía recibir nada de lo que le estaban haciendo.

-¡Fuera!-grito Shamal.

Se apartarón y el cuerpo de Fate salto sin responder a los estimulos, Shamal estaba al borde de las lágrimas y la tensión cada vez era mayor.

_Vamos, Fate._

-¡Fuera!-grito Shamal.

Por segunda vez, el cuerpo de Fate se levantó sin más respuesta, haciendo que Shamal sintiera que sus fuerzas desaparecían de su interior y era reemplazado con tristeza.

_Fate...por favor._

-¡Fuera!-grito por tercera vez.

-¡Tenemos pulso!-grito un enfermero.

Shamal respiró pesadamente mientras estabilizaban a Fate, ahora ya más relajada y dejando las lágrimas caer libremente por su rostro, por el momento ella estaba bien, solo por ahora...

* * *

><p>Shia sintió de repente un fuerte dolor de cabeza mientras recibia las imagenes de Fate, sabía donde estaba y lo que había pasado.<p>

Pero también sabía como llegar a ella.

-Precia, Alicia, volvere en un rato.-dijo Shia de repente.

-¿Donde vas?-pregunto Alicia.

-A ver a Fate.-contesto la mujer.

Y sin más, cerró los ojos y conjuro a Fate delante de ella para llegar hacía el plano donde ahora la Enfoncer estaba, un plano entre los vivos y los muertos...

Y no era Al-Hazard.

* * *

><p><em>-¿Donde estoy?-pregunto Fate.<em>

_El lugar donde estaba, parecía oscuro, como una cueva y ella no lograba ver más allá de ella misma mientras intentaba buscar una salida, una ayuda._

_-Fate Testarossa...-susurro una voz._

_Fate se giro hacia la voz, sus ojos, otra vez capaces de ver, miraban a todos lados en busca de la persona que hablaba pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no era una persona la que hablaba, era una luz._

_-¿Quien eres?-preguntó._

_-Soy Shia...-susurro la voz._

_-¿Shia?-pregunto Fate._

_Ella no conocía a ninguna Shia y solo había escuchado hablar de una, la mujer de Sasuke, la madre de Kaito..._

_Y entonces se dio cuenta._

_-¿Shia Toshiba?-pregunto._

_-Si y estoy aqui para ayudarte.-le dijo la mujer._

_-¿Ayudarme?-le dijo Fate._

_La luz se alargó, acariciando el brazo de Fate mientras ella sentía poder en aquel toque, aquella mujer le estaba dando energía._

_-Estas muriendo, Fate...-susurro Shia._

* * *

><p>Nanoha miraba tras el cristal que la separaba de la habitación de Fate, podía ver su cara pálida y sus pequeños temblores que ella los sentía como propios mientras las máquinas le aseguraban que seguía viva, con ella.<p>

_Por favor, por favor, no te la lleves de nuevo._

Puso una mano sobre el cristal mientras peleaba contra las lágrimas hasta que sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura y su pierna, eran Vivio y Hayate que como ella, estaban llorando.

-Se pondrá bien.-dijo sin mirarlas.

Solo esperaba, que fuera verdad, de lo contrario no pensaba que pudiera soportarlo.

_Fate-chan, por favor, te amo._

* * *

><p><em>-Así que eso fue lo que me hizo...-pensó Fate.<em>

_-Si, supongo que encontro una manera para que tomarás el Tritanium.-le dijo Shia._

_Fate suspiro, se sentía cansada, frustrada de que la sombra siempre ganara, como esta vez parecía haber ganado y ni siquiera había podido enseñarle a los chicos como vencerla._

_-Maldita sea...-susurro Fate._

_-¿Te rindes?-pregunto Shia._

_Por la mirada de la mujer, supo que no lo creía, ella no podía rendirse, no cuando había tanta gente que necesitaba su ayuda, no cuando tenía tanto por lo que luchar._

_Ella era una Testarossa Harlaow y ellos, jamás se rendían._

_-Claro que no.-dijo con firmeza._

* * *

><p>Kaito detuvo a Hayate en la cafetería del hospital, sabía que no era su lugar para contarselo, pero suponía que Nanoha ya lo sabía y él sentía la necesidad de decirselo a Hayate.<p>

-Si ella no se recupera...-dijo Hayate.

-Lo hará, es la heredera de Al-Hazard.-le dijo Kaito.

Hayate lo miro por unos segundos, seguramente asimilando lo que él acababa de decir e intentando formular su siguiente pregunta.

-¿Como?-pregunto la comandante.

-Hayate...Fate es la heredera de Al-Hazard, ¿recuerdas la inscripción que Teanna y Signum te llevarón cuando fueron a investigar el bosque?-preguntó él.

-Si...-dijo ella.

-Pues esa inscripción es parte de una leyenda que habla de Fate, una leyenda sobre el triste destino de la heredera de Al-Hazard.-susurro el joven.

Kaito le mostró un papel donde Fate había escrito toda la leyenda y se la tendió a Hayate que la leyó detenidamente antes de bajar el papel que se mancho con pequeñas gotas de lágrimas.

-Ella...-susurro Hayate.

-Si...lo siento.-dijo el chico.

Se levantó y la abrazó, deseando quitar todo el dolor de su interior, deseando que todo no fuera más que un sueó cruel, pero no lo era, nunca lo sería...

Era verdad.

-Hayate...-susurro Kaito.

-No...no puedo aceptarlo.-dijo ella.

Y soltandose de él, corrió de la cafetería mientras dejaba a Kaito allí solo con el corazón destrozado y las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro...

Él estaba perdiendo a su hermana y la verdad de aquello lo golpeó como un huracán.

_Mama, te necesito..._

* * *

><p>-¿Mama?-preguntó Alicia.<p>

Precia dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio, cansada de buscar pero sin rendirse, debía haber algo para vencer a la maldita sombra y salvar a su hija, simplemente no estaba mirando bien.

-Alicia, tranquila, todo esta bien.-dijo Precia.

Pero Alicia no lo creía aunque la dejo sola un tiempo mientras seguía buscando, ella, por su parte, se marcho al trono de Fate, que todavía brillaba y lo miro fijamente.

_Ni que la solución fuera a aparecer, estupida._

Pero entonces lo vio, estaba escrito alrededor de la silla, en los bordes dorados, eran unas inscripciones, era una solución.

_Si quereis a la reina salvar,_

_Ella tendrá que luchar,_

_Y a la sombra ganar,_

_En su propio hogar._

* * *

><p>Hayate llegó a donde estaba Nanoha sentada y sintió el picazón de ojos ya tan familiar en ella, se acercó y se sentó a su lado queriendo confortar a su amiga.<p>

_Pobre Nanoha, primero se entera de que Fate se va y ahora esto..._

Puso una mano sobre las dos de Nanoha que la joven agarro sin apartar la mirada del cristal, una mirada, que a Hayate le rompía el corazón.

-Lo siento...Nanoha...-susurro la comandante.

-Ella estará bien.-dijo la joven.

Nanoha sonrió un poco, sonrisa forzada para Hayate y se levantó de la silla volviendo a tocar con sus manos el cristal, como si su fuerza pudiera atravesar el cristal y llegar a Fate de alguna manera.

-Nanoha...-susurro Hayate.

-Ella acepto estar siempre conmigo.-dijo Nanoha.

-Y lo estará, aunque su destino sea estar sola en Al-Hazard, ella siempre...

Sintió la mirada confundida de Nanoha junto con el gruñido de Clyde y Sasuke que justo en ese momento llegaban y Hayate supo que Nanoha no lo sabía, ella no sabía que Fate tenía otro destino...

_Mierda..._

-¿Como?-preguntó Nanoha.

-Verás...-empezó Hayate.

Clyde se acercó a Nanoha y hizo que ella lo mirara mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de ella, si debía saber la verdad, entonces la sabría completamente.

-Nanoha, Fate es la heredera de Al-Hazard, para liberar los cuerpo que allí habítan, ella debe custiodar la ciudad perdida...-suspiro.-...para siempre.

Al ver que no lo entendía, Sasuke decidió intervenir.

-Nanoha, Fate se irá y nunca más podrá volver...-susurro.

Nanoha lo miro, sin entender, negando, gritando interiormente lo que estaban diciendo, Fate-chan no podía irse, ella no, nunca...

-No...-susurro Nanoha.

Y entonces todo se volvió negro.


	20. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

Nanoha estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la sala de espera del hospital intentando asimilar lo que para ella era otra pesadilla, Fate-chan, su Fate-chan era la heredera de Al-Hazard y se iría muy pronto.

_No..._

Los pensamientos se arremolinaban en su interior, ¿como era posible que el destino les jugara otra mala pasada? ¿Porque?, y la más importante, ¿Porque Fate-chan no se lo había contado?, era todo demasiado rápido, iba todo a demasiada velocidad para ella pero solo una cosa le había quedado claro.

Fate-chan se iría de su lado, se recuperara o no.

_No puedo soportarlo._

-¿Nanoha?-pregunto Hayate.

Nanoha se levanto lentamente, su pelo escondía unos ojos que ella no quería mostrar, no quería mostrar que había perdido de nuevo.

-Tengo que irme...-susurro Nanoha.

Hayate intento agarrar su brazo pero ella no respondió, solo siguio adelante con la verdad de aquello abriendose paso en su interior, perder a Fate-chan esta vez seguramente la destruiría y eso contado con que saliera de la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Pero Nanoha...-susurro Hayate.

-Necesito aire...lo siento.

Y sin más se alejó del hospital para salir al aire libre, donde la noche y las estrellas fueron las únicas testigos de su dolor en forma de lágrimas.

¿Porque tenía que ser así?

_No siempre ganan los buenos._

-Fate-chan...-susurro Nanoha.

El viento le respondió llevandose sus lágrimas y envolviendola en el frio de la noche, un frio que le llegaba al corazón.

-...¿porque tengo que dejarte ir?...-pregunto a las estrellas.

-¡Mama!-grito Alicia.

Alicia corría hacia su madre con una sonrisa, lo había descubierto, ella, ella sola, había descubierto la solución para salvar a Fate.

-Alicia...¿que pasa?-pregunto Precia.

-¡Lo tengo! ¡Se como salvar a Fate!-grito la joven.

Precia la miro sorprendida y se dejo arrastrar cuando Alicia la condujo hacia el trono de Fate, donde residían las palabras para salvarla.

-No me lo puedo creer...-susurro Precia.

-Ella tiene que luchar en el hogar de la sombra, mama, si lo vence, ganará.-dijo Alicia.

Precia pensó durante unos minutos, sin saber muy bien donde llevaría todo aquello, ¿cual era el hogar de la sombra?, y entonces, lo recordo.

-Alicia, quedate aqui.-dijo su madre.

-¿Eh? ¿Donde vas?-pregunto Alicia.

-Creo saber donde tiene que luchar Fate.-contesto su madre.

Y sin una palabra más, se marchó hacia donde creía, podía ser el hogar de la sombra, un lugar que en su recuerdo, era peor que el mismisímo infierno.

_Jail, despierta, estupido._

Jail despertó de su sueño con un terrible dolor de cabeza y enseguida supo, que estaba sangrando, sin saber muy bien como había pasado aquello se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina de un apartamento que ni siquiera conocía.

-¿Que pasa?-se preguntó.

_No puedo estar en este plano mucho tiempo, tenemos que acabar con Fate de una vez._

-¿No estaba acabada con ese veneno que le diste?-pregunto de nuevo.

_Parece que han logrado ralentizarlo y nuestro tiempo se acaba, así que tendremos que ir y destruirla de una vez._

Realmente se estaba cansando de ser el titere, sentía que no tenía control en su vida ni en sus decisiones y cada vez se sentía peor.

-Lo siento, pero paso.-dijo con seriedad.

_¿Que dices?_

-Que paso, no quiero seguir con esto.-dijo firmemente.

Entonces, sintió como si un cuchillo le atravesara con fuerza y cayó al suelo de rodillas sintiendo el dolor hasta en su alma, era insoportable, era...

_Harás lo que diga, ¿entendido?_

En aquel momento, Jail Scaglietti supo que no sabía lo donde se había metido y ahora, era muy tarde para detenerse.

-Ya se donde es.-dijo Precia.

Alicia se giro para ver a su madre, su aspecto demacrado y el sudor de su frente la alarmo haciendo que recordara cuando había visto a su madre por primera vez...

Como un fantasma.

-¿Esta bien, mama?-pregunto Alicia.

-Si...ahora tenemos que avisar a Shia.-dijo Precia.

Pero, ¿como? Estaba en otro plano al que no podían llegar y la verdad, ninguna de las dos tenía idea de como intentarlo, por lo menos, hasta que Alicia sonrió.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Precia.

-Mama, Fate y yo somos iguales, ¿verdad?-pregunto la joven.

-Si...pero,¿porque quieres saberlo?-pregunto su madre.

-Porque si nuestra mente trabaja igual, podría intentar contactar con ella.-contesto la joven.

-Pero es peligroso para ti, no estas acostumbrada...-intento decir Precia.

Pero Alicia no la escucho, cerró los ojos y se concentro deseando poder hablar con su hermana, era su unica opción, una que ella no podía desperdiciar, salvaría a su hermana a cualquier precio, aunque fuera a cambio de su propia vida.

_Aguanta Fate, ya llego._

_Fate seguía sin entender porque no podía salir de aquel trance, parecía que el veneno se había detenido y aún así, ella parecía cada vez más cansada._

_-Solo lo han ralentizado, el veneno sigue comiendote, Fate.-le dijo Shia._

_-Supongo que de todas maneras, esto estaba destinado a pasar.-susurro Fate._

_Shia miro a otro lado sabiendo a lo que se refería, sabia que Fate podía escuchar a Nanoha y a todos los demás, sabia cuanto le dolía, lo sabía todo y aun así..._

_Estaba luchando._

_-Fate yo...-empezó a susurro._

_-¡Fate!-grito Alicia._

_Fate miro hacia todos lados buscando a su hermana, pero no podía verla, ¿donde se había metido?_

_-¡Fate! ¡Estoy en tu mente!-le dijo Alicia._

_-¿Como?-pregunto Fate._

_-No tengo tiempo, esta concexión me esta haciendo daño...-susurro la joven._

_-¿Que pasa? ¿Estas bien?-pregunto ansiosa Fate._

_-Si, escucha Fate, para curarte tendrás que vencer a la sombra, en su territorio...en la parte oscura de Al-Hazard.-le dijo su hermana._

_-¿Que?-le dijo Fate._

_-Es así hermanita, tendrás que ir a su territorio para vencerlo.-dijo su hermana._

_-Pero Ali...-dijo Fate._

_Entonces sintió que la conexión con su hermana se rompía y aunque estaba precoupada por ellas, no pudo evitar sentir un dolor mucho peor._

_Ir a aquel lugar, solo podía significar una cosa._

_-Fate...-susurro Shia._

_Ella tendría que morir de nuevo._

Nanoha se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama de Fate mientras cogía sus manos entre las suyas y rezaba por su bienestar.

Entonces lo sintió.

-¿Fate-chan?-pregunto Nanoha.

La rubia abrió los ojos lentamente, sabiendo que era la última vez que la tendría así y decidió que no valía la pena lamentarse, era así y no podía cambiar nada.

-Nanoha...-susurro quitandose la mascarilla.

-Fate-chan, ¿te sientes bien?-pregunto la instructora sorprendida.

Fate la agarro entre sus brazos y choco sus labios con los de ella, deseando poner todo el amor que sentía por ella en aquel beso, necesitaba que Nanoha lo sintiera como ella, necesitaba besarla una vez...no, muchas veces...

-Nanoha...te amo.-susurro la rubia.

-Y-yo tambien, Fate-chan.-contesto automaticamente.

Fate sonrió, pasando una mano por su pelo, uno que ya no podría tocar más, uno que amaría por toda la eternidad.

-Dile a Vivio que la quiero mucho y a los demás que los llevo en mi corazón...-susurro la Enforcer.-...y para ti, tienes que saber que siempre sere tuya, Nanoha, aunque este en el mismisimo infierno, mi alma siempre será tuya.

_Fate...no puedo parar los efectos del veneno más...-_susurro Shia en su mente.

Sonrió, robandole un beso más a Nanoha, poniendo toda su ternura en el, para después dejarse caer en la cama, su fuerza disminuyendo, su vida agotandose con cada latido de su corazón.

_Adios, Nanoha._

-¡Fate-chan! ¡Shamal, rapido!-gritaba Nanoha.

_Lo siento, Fate...-_le dijo Shia.

Pero cuando ella cerró sus ojos, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, porque por lo menos, ella había tenido su cielo por un corto tiempo y con eso...

Con eso bastaba.

**A/N:** Gracias por los comentarios y la paciencia, ¿estais listos para la recta final? Porque aquí empieza.

**Dorair: **Para aclarar tu duda, la escena de la que hablas es cuando el viento entra en la casa Takamachi abriendo la ventana y ahí es cuando la sombra, confundida como el viento entra y le da a Fate el veneno y luego, el desmayo de Nanoha es porque se entera de toda la verdad sobre Fate y no puede soportarlo, con lo cual, se desmaya.

**SakuMarhi, Bardiche T, dorair, dirati, rozen dark maiden, yuzuki-jun chan, jAv12As, Okasaki-kun, erick, yuzuki, alisa **

A todos vosotros y a los que la lean sin comentar, mil gracias por seguir la historia, espero que el desenlace (para el cual, todavia quedan unos cuantos capis) os guste.

Un abrazo,

Infamous21


	21. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

Jail se internó en el hospital con gran facilidad, suerte para él, pues no quería tener una confrontación con nadie en el estado en que se encontraba.

_Cuidado Jail, no quiero sorpresas._

Bufó antes de seguir adelante, pero se detuvo en una esquina al ver a Roberson e Isabelle sentado en unas sillas, ella con lágrimas en los ojos y él con una mirada triste en sus ojos.

-Rober...-susurro Isabelle.

-Lo se...debemos ir a ver a Nanoha.-susurro él.

Se levantarón lentamente dejando a Jail con la sensación de que algo había pasado, algo que ellos no sabían y la curiosidad le ganó.

_¡Donde vas!_

-Voy a ver que pasa...-susurro él.

Y sin hacer caso a sus dolores, siguió a los dos chicos hasta el pasillo principal de la sala de espera, donde pudo ver a toda la sección seis entre lágrimas y a una Nanoha Takamachi completamente deshecha.

-Pero que...-susurro a sí mismo.

_¿Esta muerta?_

La sombra parecía casi alegre, pero por alguna razón, algo no estaba bien allí, Scaglietti podía sentir que algo no andaba nada bien.

-Parece que si...-dijo él.

La sombra sonrió entonces, parecía que había ganado y en parte, Scaglietti se sentía tranquilo, por fin tendría libertad...

Pero entonces, ¿porque algo se sentía mal?

_Ya no te necesito, Jail._

Y antes de saber que pasaba, sintió como la oscuridad salía de su cuerpo, llevandose con él algo más que todo su poder, se llevaba...

-Maldición...-susurro Jail.

Se llevaba su vida también.

* * *

><p>Roberson sintió algo extraño, era como una señal de peligro e institivamente apreto su abrazo alrededor de su mujer mientras que en su mente, buscaba el peligro.<p>

_¿Rober?-_ pregunto su esposa en su mente.

_Tranquila, cariño._-le dijo él.

Pero por alguna razón, ni él mismo podía convencerse de estar tranquilo, la tensión era demasiada para él, hasta que vio algo.

Era Jail Scaglietti y estaba en el suelo.

-Jail...-susurro sin querer.

Las alarmas saltaron a su alrededor mientras los demás veían lo que él mismo estaba viendo en aquellos momentos, el monstruo que había arruinado sus vidas...

El monstruo que había acabado con Fate.

-¡Cubrios!-grito Hayate.

-¡Bastardo!-grito Kaito.

Sin casi darse cuenta, vio como Kaito se lanzaba sobre él con toda su rabia, golpeando sus puños en Scaglietti que no respondio.

Solo se mantuvo ahí, quieto.

-Maldito bastardo...-susurro Kaito.

Entonces de la nada, una sombra salió de encima de Jail y golpeó a Kaito en el estomago, lanzandolo lejos de todos, hacia la habitación de Fate.

-¡Kaito!-grito Hayate.

_¡Ahora todo será mio!_-grito la sombra.

* * *

><p>Otra vez estaba allí.<p>

-¡Fate!-grito Alicia.

Su hermana la abrazo con una gran sonrisa mientras su madre se acercaba a ellas y también la abrazaba, era bueno volver a verlas pero...

_Nanoha..._

-Lo siento mucho, hija.-susurro Precia.

-Yo también...-suspiro Fate.

Se separó de ellas, sintiendo todavía el malestar del veneno en sus venas, pero por suerte, Al-Hazard era un lugar detenido en el tiempo y al parecer, el veneno también se había detenido.

_Solo por un tiempo._

-Mama, tengo que traer a la sombra a su hogar.-dijo Fate.

Precia asintió y se giro hacia la única persona que ahora, podía ayudarla a vencer al mal que amenazaba los dos mundos, Shia Toshiba.

-Fate, es hora de devolverte el favor.-susurro la mujer.

* * *

><p><em>Ahora que he destruido a la heredera, podré dominar Al-Hazard.<em>

La sombra miro con una sonrisa a su alrededor, a la gente que había vencido tan facilmente, a pesar de no tener todo su poder, era una pena que no pudiera divertirse con ellos, pero él tenía un lugar donde volver...

Su nuevo reino.

-Tu...-dijo una voz.

La sombra miro a la habitación donde estaba la heredera, solo para ver una brillante luz rosada acompañada por una joven con un poder tan grande, que la misma sombra se asusto.

_¿Quien eres?_

-Tu me quitaste a Fate-chan...-susurro la voz.

Nanoha apareció de pronto, su mirada seria, su determinación firme y su calma total, era el vivo estado del Demonio Blanco y estaba más allá del enfado.

_La heredera ha muerto, si, ahora podré dominar Al-Hazard sin que nadie me detenga._

_-_Crystal Cage...-susurro Nanoha.

La sombra se sorprendio cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado por una caja y ni siquiera él podía salir de allí, era imposible, era...

_¿Que demonios eres?_

-Eso mismo...-susurro Nanoha.-...un demonio...

Shia miraba a Fate con una sonrisa mientras invocaba su bastón y lo extendía a lo largo de su mano, por fin iba a ser capaz de ayudarla, por fin...

* * *

><p>-Pero...¿como?-pregunto Fate.<p>

-Yo puedo abrir el portal.-le dijo Shia con calma.

Fate la miro sin entender y luego notó el abrazo de Alicia, que no parecía querer separarse de ella ni un solo segundo.

-Lo abriré durante un corto periodo Fate, y desde aqui, tu atraerás a la sombra mientras nosotras salimos.-susurro Shia.

Y entonces Fate entendió la importancia de su destino, para que ellas pudieran salir ella debía quedarse, para que ellas tuvieran una vida, ella debía abandonar la suya.

Suspiro con las lágrimas atenazando su garganta, ella se quedaría sola, sin nadie para reir o llorar, nadie la abrazaría, nadie...

-Fate...-susurro Alicia.

-Hazlo.-dijo la rubia.

Shia la miro, con sorpresa en su rostro.

-Abrela y yo haré el resto.-dijo Fate.

Y así, sellaría su destino.

* * *

><p>La sombra se movía de un lado a otro buscando una salida, tenía que haberla, tenia que escapar antes de que aquella mujer lo destruyera.<p>

Era una demonio de verdad.

-Axel Shooter...-susurro Nanoha.

A ella ya no le importaba nada, sin Fate, realmente no quería seguir adelante, pero en su mente se dibujo la vengaza contra esa sombra y acabaría con ella, costara lo que costara.

-¡Dark Barrier!-grito la sombra.

Una barrera lo cubrió, haciendo que el ataque rompiera la trampa que Nanoha le había puesto y lo dejara libre.

Entonces lo vio, su salida.

-Pero, ¿Que...?-pregunto Teanna.

Un gran agujero empezó a abrirse delante de ellos, uno desde el cual se veía una gran ciudad y algunas personas...

_¡Al-Hazard!_

-No escaparas...-dijo Nanoha.

Ella intento alcanzarlo, pero la sombra era mucho más rápida y antes de que lograra atraparla, vio como entraba dentro del agujero al tiempo que unas personas salian de el, para después cerrarse y devolver todo a la normalidad y entonces la vio.

Era Fate-chan

Estaba allí, con Precia y otra mujer que no lograba reconocer.

-¿Shia?-pregunto Sasuke.

-¿Precia?-dijo Clyde.

-¿Fate-chan?-pregunto Nanoha.

Las tres mujeres se miraron, lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos mientras la verdad se abría paso delante de ellas.

Fate estaba luchando y esta vez, era sola.


	22. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

Precia sabía que esto iba a pasar, el terrible dolor en su corazón solo iba a hacerse más grande si dejaba en aquel lugar a su hija Fate, pero...¿que más podía hacer?

-¿Fate-chan?-pregunto Nanoha.

Alicia solo siguió llorando mientras negaba con la cabeza y se abrazaba a su cintura en busca de una solución, era su madre, se supone que las madres siempre podían solucionarlo todo, ¿verdad?

Pero esta vez, no era así...

_¿Porque no era así?_

Shia observo a su alrededor, todo lo que ella había soñado estaba delante de ella, su marido, Sasuke y su hijo, Kaito la miraban con sorpresa mientras ella sonreía con felicidad, estaba de vuelta, por fin...

_A cambio de la libertad de Fate._

Se sentía mal por sentirse feliz, al fin y al cabo, la joven estaba sola, peleando y probablemente, si sobrevivía a aquella pelea, tendría que pasar la eternidad sola.

-Mama...-susurro Kaito.

-¿Shia?-pregunto Sasuke.

Ella se acerco a ellos, toco la cara de Sasuke saboreando el tacto de su piel en sus manos mientras acariciaba el pelo de su hijo, ahora todo un hombre que luchaba por la verdad.

-Estoy aqui...-sollozo ella.

La abrazaron, los tres llorando por tener de nuevo a su familia unida, pero no era felicidad todo lo que cubría la sala, porque una mujer era infeliz, una lo había perdido todo.

-Soy Alicia Testarossa, Nanoha.-susurro la joven.

Nanoha parpadeo varias veces, la esperanza desapareciendo de ella tan rápido como había venido y de pronto se dió cuenta de que ella no volvería, su Fate-chan se había ido y ahora ya no sabía donde estaba ni podía seguirla.

-Fate-chan...-susurro Nanoha.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, sin nadie que pudiera consolarla a pesar de tener brazos a su alrededor apoyandola, ella no sentía nada, ya no podría sentir nada.

No sin su rubia a su lado.

No sin su cielo a su lado.

_No quiero seguir sin ti, Fate-chan._

* * *

><p><em>Si...ahora todo me pertenece<em>

La sombra sonreía llenando de sombras toda la ciudad, las almas que allí habitaban, temblarón de miedo y resignación al pensar en el destino que les tocaba vivir, todo, hasta que una luz apareció en su camino.

_¿Que es eso?_

-Has cantado victoria muy rápido.-susurro Fate.

Fate apareció entre la luz, su pelo dorado envuelto en una simple coleta mientras su uniforme relucía y su Bardiche, ahora a su lado, brillaba con intensidad.

Esa era la verdadera heredera.

_Te mate..._

-Si y gracias a eso, pude volver aqui, para vencerte.-dijo Fate.

_Imposible, ahora todo esto es mio y tu no tienes ninguna posibilidad._

-Eso ya lo veremos.-susurro la rubia.

Y entonces la sombra ataco, enviando miles de rayos oscuros mientras una tormenta comenzaba a formarse en Al-Hazard.

-¡Sonic Move!-grito Fate.

Bardiche brilló dandole la agilidad necesaria para esquivar cada rayo, pero sus problemas solo acababan de comenzar, porque los que no impactaban en ella, lo hacian sobre la ciudad y la estaban destruyendo.

_No podrás conmigo, heredera._

Fate miro a su alrededor, las casas estaban quedando destruidas y eso no era bueno, si seguían así no quedaría nada de Al-Hazard en pocas horas.

-¡Gold Lightning Bind!-grito Fate.

_¡Que diablos es eso!_

Miles de anillos dorados agarraron los rayos de la sombra inmovilizandolos, evitando que la oscuridad terminara de destruir la ciudad y haciendo a Fate sonreir.

-No creerias que te lo iba a poner fácil.-dijo la rubia.

La sombra rugió, fuera de control y haciendo que se dispersara por todo el lugar para luego formar una espada gigante, espada, que iba directa a Fate.

-¡Dark Sword!-grito la sombra.

Fate abrió los ojos, el ataque demasaido rápido para esquivarlo y supo que solo podía hacer una cosa, rezando para poder detenerla.

-¡Round Shield!-grito la Enforcer.

Y en un momento, todo fue consumido por la oscuridad.

* * *

><p>-Así que Fate tiene que pelear sola.-susurro Kaito.<p>

Shia asintió mientras sentía el frío pasar por sus brazos, sentía que algo estaba mal en Al-Hazard, casi podía sentir que Fate no estaba del todo ganando y su miedo solo crecio cuando sintió una punzada en su corazón.

-Esperemos que gane, si no, Al-Hazard y el mundo, estarán perdidos.-dijo Precia.

Alicia se mantenía en una esquina, vigilando a Nanoha de cerca, supo enseguida porque su hermana se había enamorado de ella pues podía notar que para Nanoha no había nadie más que Fate en lo que amor se refería.

Y estaba matandola no poder saber que estaba pasando con su hermana.

_Fate, que estes bien, por favor._

* * *

><p>El golpe había sido brutal, en un primer momento, la sombra había notado como la energía de Fate disminuia hasta casi agotarse, pero seguía viva y poderosa.<p>

_Maldita sea..._

Él había usado todas sus reservas para atacarla y ahora casi no le quedaban energías para seguir peleando con ella.

-¿Eso e-es todo?-pregunto Fate.

Y entonces lo supo, era su plan, desde el principio, ella esperaba que él estuviera debil para atacarlo, maldita sea y había caido en la trampa de lleno.

-Es hora de que acabemos con esto.-dijo Fate.

_¡No!_

Fate alzó a Bardiche, su objetivo claro y su fuerza resonando a través de ella, tenía una única oportunidad y no iba a echarla a perder.

_Ahora o nunca._

-¡Gold Jet Zanber!-grito Fate.

La luz de su Bardiche en forma de espada cubrió todo el lugar, dando paso a una forma de espada que impacto directamente sobre el cuerpo de la sombra, que no pudo hacer otra cosa que rugir.

_¡No!_

Y de repente, la sombra desapareció, dando paso a la luz y a la soledad de una ciudad fantasma.

* * *

><p><em>No hay duda de que es ella.<em>

_Tiene un gran potencial._

_Si, sería perfecta._

_Pero aún, ellos podían sentir su pena, su más directo pesar brotar de su corazón como un grito, porque a aquella joven no le gustaba la soledad..._

_O más bien, solo quería volver a casa._

_Creo, señores, que merece una recompensa._

_Las cuatros sombras miraron a uno de ellos, un viejo hombre que los miro con una pequeña sonrisa amable mientras miraba la escena de la joven ante él._

_¿Su nombre?-pregunto el hombre._

_Fate, Fate T. Harlaow.-dijo uno de ellos._

_El hombre la miro, Fate T. Harlaow, por alguna razón le recordaba tanto a una joven valiente y fuerte que lo dio todo por la felicidad de su pueblo, aun sabiendo que ella nunca sería feliz._

_Es hora de enmendar errores, caballeros.-dijo el hombre._

_¿A que se refiere?-pregunto otro de ellos._

_Ella esta triste, sola y puedo decir desde aqui que ella no quiere eso.-concluyo el hombre._

_Pero es su destino.-dijo el tercero de los hombres._

_El viejo hombre volvió a mirarlos, la antigua sensación de tristecia al observar a la joven envolviendolo completamente, no...no pasaría por aquello de nuevo._

_Era hora de dejar las leyendas donde estaban._

_Era hora de empezar un mundo nuevo._

_Si no os parece mal, me gustaría charlarlo con ella.-dijo de repente._

_Y antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, el hombre desapareció, dejando a los demás con la boca abierta, ¿porque su lider se comportaba así?_

_Ellos eran los mayores de Al-Hazard, ellos decidían, entonces..._

_¿Que había de especial en ella?_

_Cabellos dorados,_

_Fuerza compasiva,_

_Corazón fuerte,_

_Y compasión sin limite._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** ¿Y estos quienes son? Jajajaja Bueno, recta final, un capi más y el epilogo y se acabo, aviso que por hoy ya no subire más para que mañana podais tener el final entero, sin más, me despido...

Infamous21


	23. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22**

Había pasado más de una semana desde que Precia, Alicia y Shia habían vuelto a Mid-Childa, su hogar pero nada había parecido cambiar con el paso del tiempo.

Hayate y Kaito habían afianciado su relación, pero habían decidido no decirle nada a Nanoha, puesto que ella todavía estaba muy sensible a los temas del amor y la verdad, es que ellos pasaban casi todo su tiempo juntos, por miedo a que fuera muy tarde en el futuro.

_Ahora o nunca..._

-Kai...-susurro Hayate.

-¿Hmm?-mustió él.

-Te quiero...-susurro la morena.

Kaito pareció sorprendido antes de sonreir, sabía que Hayate había caido de nuevo en la nostalgia del recuerdo y que para ella era tan dificil como para él admitir la verdad, pero no iban a cometer errores, no gastarían su amor ni lo tirarian a la basura, lo cuidarían...

Si, eso harían.

-Yo también...-murmuro él besando su cabello.

Y mirando hacia la zona de entrenamiento, vieron a sus cadetes, ahora amigos y compeñeros de igual reir y abrazarse juntos, como una familia, bajo la sombra de la estatua de Fate.

Porque eso eran, una familia y así lo serían siempre.

* * *

><p>Lily sonrió, había echado tanto de menos tener ha Clyde en casa, su sonrisa, su vida, todo lo que él tenía y era una bendición tenerlo de nuevo a su lado, jugando con sus nietos y hablando con su hijo...<p>

Gracias a Fate.

_Si solo estuvieras aquí, Fate._

-Abuelo Clyde, ¡cogeme!-gritaba el niño.

Clyde reía mientras corría a por sus nietos, pero Lily podía ver cierta tristeza, cierto remordimiento y esque no tener a su pequeña rubia era demasiado doloroso, a veces no sabía como podían soportarlo.

-¡Aqui estas!-grito Clyde.

Cogió a uno de sus nietos y lo rodeo con sus brazos, apretandolo con cariño mientras lo abrazaba a su pecho, en ese momento, Lindy vio que las emociones le habían ganado.

-Abuelito, ¿porque lloras?-pregunto el niño.

Clyde sonrió entre lágrimas, toda su familia mirandolo con expectación, pues los niños solo sabían que su tía Fate estaba de viaje...

Uno muy largo.

-Porque estoy muy feliz...-susurro Clyde.

No era del todo mentira, pero tampoco era verdad, no estaría feliz sin encontrar a aquella rubia que lo había cautivado desde el primer día.

_Gracias, Fate._

* * *

><p>Sasuke Toshiba miraba a través de la ventana de su casa como Terri, el perro de Fate se acurrucaba al lado de su estatua, como siempre hacia tres o cuatro veces al día.<p>

Era un perro testarudo, como su dueña.

-¿Cariño?-pregunto Shia.

Él dejó su bote de cerveza y miro a su mujer, como siempre tan hermosa que lo miraba con melancolía en sus ojos, pues a ella le pasaba como a él.

¿Que tan duro era perder una hija?

-La echas de menos, ¿verdad?-preguntó Shia.

-Mucho...era una chica muy querida.-susurro él.

Y ella lo abrazó, pasando sus manos por su pecho y esperando que lo ayudara a curarse, aunque aquella herida iba a ser muy dificil de cerrar.

* * *

><p>Alicia estaba enfadada, no solo había vuelto a un sitio que no recordaba para nada, si no que había dejado a su hermana atrás, una hermana que ella había jurado proteger.<p>

_Destino, te odio..._

-Alicia, ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Precia.

-Es tan injusto, mama.-susurro ella.

Su madre sabía que le pasaba, como se sentía y saber que no había solución posible la estaba matando, ella quería un mundo bueno si...

Pero con Fate en el.

-Volverá...-susurro Precia.

Alicia siempre había pensado que era un deseo oculto de su madre, pero en aquel momento, con aquella voz, quiso imaginarse que era verdad.

Soñar no costaba nada, ¿Verdad?

-Ojala, mama...-susurro Alicia.

* * *

><p>Nanoha escuchaba la radio, como cada día, había decidido que intetaría seguir adelante sin ella, aunque sabía lo mucho que le iba a costar.<p>

_**Traigo en los bolsillos tanta soledad**_ _**desde que te fuiste no me queda mas **_ _**que una foto gris y un triste sentimiento**_

La canción comenzó casi sin darse cuenta o, mejor dicho, no queriendo darse cuenta, porque ella no quería escuchar esas palabras.

-Hoy estas en mi contra, ¿eh?-susurro a la radio.

_**Lo que mas lastima es tanta confusion**_

_**en cada resquicio de mi corazon**_

_**como hacerte a un lado**_ _**de mis pensamientos**_

-Basta...-susurro ella enfadada.

Se acercó a la radio para apagarla, pero de repente algo la detuvo, era su corazón, lloraba, igual que ella.

-Por favor...-susurro Nanoha.

_**Por ti, por ti, por ti**_

_**he dejado todo sin mirar atras**_

_**aposte la vida y me deje ganar**_

Ella se odiaba, si hubiera sido mejor nada habría pasado y Fate-chan seguiría a su lado, pero ahora, todo quedaba en nada y estaba sola...

Completamente sola...

-¡Fate-chan!-grito Nanoha.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, las lágrimas mezclandose con la melodía de la música, canción que describia sus sentimientos a la perfección.

_**Te extraño**_

_**porque vive en mi tu recuerdo**_

_**te olvido**_

_**a cada minuto lo intento**_

_**te amo**_

_**es que ya no tengo remedio**_ _**te extraño, te olvido**_ _**y te amo de nuevo...**_

-No te olvidare, Fate-chan...-susurro Nanoha.

Y se quedo apoyada en el sofa, mirando la foto de ellas dos con Vivio, deseando volver, pero por desgracia, no tenía la habilidad de volver el tiempo atrás.

* * *

><p><em>-Así que...tu eres Fate Testarossa.-dijo el hombre.<em>

_Fate se giro a la mención de su nombre, viendo allí al hombre que tenía delante, con una barba muy larga, blanca y una sonrisa que daba confianza._

_-Si...¿y usted?-preguntó la rubia._

_-Digamos que soy tu genio de la lámpara.-dijo el hombre._

_Ella no entendía nada, más bien, parecía una persona mayor que la miraba como si fuera algún familiar suyo._

_-¿Que quiere decir?-pregunto Fate._

_-He visto tu lucha y tu sacrificio, Fate y yo, como dios de Al-Hazard más antiguo, quiero recompensarte.-dijo el hombre._

_Fate lo miro durante varios minutos, sin saber que hacer o decir, ¿recompensa? Eso quería decir que podía pedir lo que fuera, ¿verdad?_

_¿Podría?_

_-Que es lo que más deseas, Fate.-dijo el hombre._

_-Volver a casa, con mi mujer y mi familia, señor, pero...-susurro la rubia._

_-¿Si?-pregunto el hombre con una sonrisa._

_-No puede ser, si hago eso, Al-Hazard...-empezó ella._

_El hombre se acercó a ella y muy para su sorpresa la abrazo, sonriendo en su cuello para luego moverse a su oido y susurrarle._

_-Bon Voyage!-susurro el hombre._

_Y lo siguiente que Fate supo, era que esta viajando muy muy deprisa._

Nanoha estaba acabando de limpiar su salón cuando sintió unas calidas manos pasar por su pecho, abrazandola mientras una melena rubia se mezclaba con la suya y por el cristal, veía los ojos borgoña más hermosos de su vida.

-Estoy en casa, Nanoha...-susurro la rubia en su oído.


	24. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

_Un año después_

-¡Papa!

-¡Fate-mama!

Fate y Kaito miraron como sus hijos de 4 y 5 años, Scarlet y Yumiya peleaban, esta vez, por las palomitas del bol que Hayate había preparado.

-Bien, te toca.-dijo Fate.

-¡Que!-grito Kaito.

-Ella fue la última vez y yo estoy muy comoda con mi almohada Fate-chan.-susurro Nanoha.

Fate sonrió mientras acariciaba el pelo de Nanoha, la amaba, no podía negarlo y ahora estaba segura que el amor era correspondido sin barreras, pues Nanoha se desvivia por ella mientras Vivio hacia de hermana mayor.

Si, habían tenido más hijos, la mágia hacia milagros.

-Yumi, Scarlet, ¿galletitas?-pregunto Vivio.

-¡Si!-gritaron los niños.

Y los tres se marcharond e allí, entre las risas de los mayores que esperaban a su ahora, gran familia, aparecer en su jardín.

-Fate-chan...-susurro Hayate.

-¿Si?-pregunto la rubia.

-Nanoha me ha dicho que vais a por el tercero.-sonrio la morena.

-Eh...si...-susurro Fate sonrojada.

-¿Has probado a ser salvaje?-pregunto Hayate.

-¿¡Que!-grito Fate.

-Asi me quede yo embarazada de Scarlet.-dijo Hayate sin alarmarse.

Fate miro mal a su amiga antes de alejarse de allí toda sonrojada entre las risas de Hayate y la mirada complice de Nanoha.

Cuando había que avergonzar a Fate, nadie mejor que ellas.

-¡Ya estamos aqui!-grito Clyde.

Fate sonrió al escuchar a Clyde entrando con Lindy, ahora también embarazada muy a pesar de Chrono y Clyde, que estaba locos por los antojos de su madre y esposa, pero se lo consentían todo, ya que era la iba a traer al mundo a la nueva mujercita de la familia Harlaow.

-¡Aqui llegamos!-grito Shia.

Shia y Sasuke llegaron en la Harley de Sasuke, una que él había guardado después del nacimiento de Kaito y ahora usaba para pasear a su flamante esposa por toda la ciudad.

-Papa...-dijo Fate al ver la moto.

-Ni me digas, esta vez a sido ella.-dijo Sasuke.

Fate rió ante el comentario de su padre, pues normalmente, cuando Shia cogía la moto, solían llevarse alguna caja de frutas de algún puesto y por eso la moto quedaba como estaba...

Toda llena de naranjas...

-¡Caballería!-grito Vita.

Vita, Signum, Shamal, Zafira, Subaru, Teanna, Caro y Erio también decidieron ir a la gran comida familiar, presentandose allí, en el caso de Erio y Zafira, con un gran buey para asarlo.

-Esto...-susurro Nanoha.

-¿Es pequeño?-pregunto Erio.

-No...no precisamente.-dijo la instructora.

Caro golpeo a Erio, quien se agarro la cabeza soltando al buey que agarro Subaru sin darse cuenta de que iba a caerse y cayendo sobre Teanna que golpe a Subaru que acabo en los brazos de Signum mientras Shamal y Zafira reían y Vita bufaba.

-Lo...siento...-dijo Subaru con su mejor sonrisa.

* * *

><p>-Mama, ¿deberíamos ir?-pregunto Alicia.<p>

Precia no estaba muy segura, pues no quería interrumpir y entendía que ella no fuera bienvenida en la comida familiar.

-Ve...si quieres.-susurro ella.

-¿Donde vas, mama?-pregunto Fate.

Precia se giro, mirando a sus dos hijas, las dos sonrientes y tendiendole su mano, como ella había deseado, su sueño hecho realidad.

-Yo...-sollozo Precia.

-¿Vienes a comer?-pregunto Fate.

Y Precia no pudo negarse, no cuando todos la miraron con cariño y aceptación, ahora estaba en su hogar y se aseguraría de no olvidarlo jamás.

* * *

><p>Era ya de noche cuando todos se fueron, dejando a Nanoha y Fate cansadas, Vivio, veía la televisión en su cuarto y Yumiya estaba dormido en su cuarto, lo que las dejaba solas...<p>

Muy solas...

-Nanoha...-susurro Fate.

Nanoha se detuvo, ella esperaba la reacción de Fate a su vestido veraniego y no se esperaba que fuera a tardar tanto, pero cuando se pego a su espalda y acaricio su pierna levantando su falta supo que era hora.

_¡Por fin!_

-Fa..Fate-chan.-susurro Nanoha.

Fate le quitó el último plato y la miro a los ojos, determinación mezclado con lujuría y timidez la invadían haciendola perfecta para ella.

-Hayate...me ha dicho un truco...-susurro Fate sugerente.

-¿Que?-pregunto la instructora.

Fate la cogió en brazos y apago la luz mientras se la llevaba a su cuarto, para demostrarle cuando podía llegar a desearla a ella y a la familia que quería formar con ella.

-Preparate, Demonio Blanco, porque ha llegado alguien peor que tu a la ciudad...-susurro sexy Fate.

-¿S..Si? ¿Q..Quien?-mustió Nanoha mientras sentía la lengua de Fate en su garganta.

Fate sonrió su dentadura mostrandose y entonces Nanoha supo que no tendría salvación y que ni siquiera le importaba.

-La heredera...-susurro la rubia.

Y cayeron en la cama entre besos para darse todo el amor guardado durante tanto tiempo, acabando la historia sobre el Demonio Blanco y La Heredera, para empezar una historia mucho más dulce...

La de Fate T. Harlaow y Nanoha Takamachi.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, se acabo, me ha dado pena terminar y todo y confesare que he llorado en alguna parte, pero ahí esta, terminada. Otra vez, quisiera daros las gracias (no me cansare nunca) por estar ahí y leer y comentar y apoyarme, lo aprecio mucho. Y deciros que voy a tomarme unas pequeñas vacaciones para preparar cosas nuevas, hasta entonces, nos vemos. Infamous21


End file.
